


Ashes of Time

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HP: EWE, Hurt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Time Travel, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tread Softly by Dius Corvus</p>
<p>战争之后，四年已逝。Jonathan Frost不知所踪已逾二十七年。早已离开Hogwarts的Snape已经饱尝孤独。但是从冰封的过去从北方追寻而来，并不予他安宁。承接Tread Softly。</p>
<p>作者按：这是Tread Softly的续篇，但是可以脱离Tread Softly单独阅读。前情提要一下（前篇剧透警告！），最后一战的时候，Harry打败了伏地魔，却被丢回了Severus Snape和Marauders[劫盗者]所在的时代。他化名Jonathan Frost伪装成一个学生。随着他和Snape的关系愈发亲密，Harry也得知了最后一战中，自己的灵魂被迫与Voldermort的灵魂融合，既带给他巨大的力量，也给他带来了黑暗的影响。命运的安排让他痛苦，双重的人性所犯下的罪孽也折磨着他，终于Harry离开Hogwarts，寻找一片极寒麻木之地。</p>
<p>再一次由衷感谢Procyon Black，谢谢她细心的校对，还有她关于极地附近生活的知识。我们两个人都不是很懂拉丁语语法，所以真诚欢迎任何帮助。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……不过现在我知道<br/>过去两千年沉睡如顽石<br/>都被摇篮摇成了噩梦般的烦恼，<br/>何等粗野的畜牲，终于等来它的时辰，<br/>慵懒地朝伯利恒走去投生。”<br/>《基督再临》William Butler Yeats [原文请见http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Second_Coming]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他就明白自己已经不能跨出房间一步了，因为按照羊皮纸手稿的预言，就在奥雷连诺.布恩蒂亚译完羊皮纸手稿的最后瞬刻间，马孔多这个镜子似的（或者蜃景似的）城镇，将被飓风从地面上一扫而光，将从人们的记忆中彻底抹掉，羊皮纸手稿所记载的一切将永远不会重现，遭受百年孤独的家族，往定不会在大地上第二次出现了。”<br/>《百年孤独》Gabriel Garcia Marquez</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“霍拉旭，天地之间有许多事情，<br/>是你们的哲学里所没有梦想到的呢。”<br/>《哈姆雷特》William Shakespeare，朱生豪译</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission North

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ashes of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8750) by Dius Corvus. 



> Permission:  
> Hi Zhouzhou,  
> Sorry for not responding earlier. You have my permission to translate AoT. I'm actually a second generation Chinese in America, and it's only a pity my Chinese isn't good enough for me to enjoy your translation. Have fun!  
> Best,  
> diuscorvus

** 第1章：北上任务 **

** **

金妮坐在酒吧间里，不耐烦地摩挲着左手腕上的手环。几英尺外闹哄哄的魁地奇球员正对着扭动的钢管舞女郎大流口水，她竭力不去理会他们，但是实在是太吵人了，那个脱衣舞女郎的身体就在她面前若隐若现，这让情况更难以忍受。她长得都算不上好看，金妮想道。金妮可以肯定，周围的那群男人都被施了狐媚咒，但是她不知道这种咒语怎么能让这种体格巨大的多毛鼹鼠也变得性感撩人。

这不是她第一次来这种夜店[den]，不过这一家——地狱酒庄[Hell's Chateau]——还是头一次。外边装修得倒还算不错，金妮评论道。闪烁的红色灯光，还有诱惑人进入的咒语。内部，所有的墙壁上都装饰了镜子，镜子都在咒语的作用下变成了哈哈镜，天花板上闪烁着令人眼花缭乱的光束。当然，还有必不可少的鼓鼓囊囊的坐垫和沙发，上面懒洋洋地躺着瘾君子们，嘴边都还叼着看起来像是用羊皮纸卷成的烟卷。金妮看到，有些人已经进入紧张症[catatonic]的状态。而还有一些人，尤其是交缠在沙发后的地板上的那些，则似乎在进行某些令人脸红心跳的运动。金妮希望他们之前至少先知道彼此的名字。   
[den和bar酒吧的不同之处在于，den相对酒吧更私密更隐蔽也更淫靡。]

她扫了一眼自己的手表，又摸了摸自己的手环，叹了口气。她的傲罗搭档迟到是常态，但是也不至于迟到这么长时间。也许是有什么要紧的事情，不过更可能的是他流连在酒吧里，对着魁地奇比赛的公告用力把啤酒杯砸在吧台上。

“金妮！原来你在这儿，隔着这么多人我差点没找到你。”

金妮侧身让她的搭档坐下来。“你迟到了，”她责备地说着看了一眼手表。“迟了20分钟。”

“抱歉啦，”科马克·麦克拉根说。“嘿，来杯啤酒[Lager]？”酒保点点头。“哈，真是及时雨。”   
[Lager，是一种采用桶底发酵的酵母菌发酵而成的啤酒。说起来玄乎，其实中国主流品牌的普通啤酒，如青岛啤酒等，多半是拉格啤酒或者拉格啤酒的变体。于是通译啤酒。]

“刚才干嘛去了？”

“陪Francine买东西。”

“哇，”金妮笑着说，“甜蜜蜜呀。”

科马克露出不满的表情。“她说，反正是要买给我穿的。但我觉得她只是想折磨我。你知道的，她乐在其中。谢了，伙计，”他说着喝了一口。

金妮又检查了一遍手环。“我肯定这就是她同意结婚的原因。”

“啊，我是这么觉得，”科马克说，响亮地叹了一口气，接着打了一个嗝。“抱歉，”他说，听起来却一点歉意都没有。他终于想起来看看周围，眼神在那个脱衣舞女郎身上逗留了一会儿。

金妮用魔杖戳了戳他。“清醒节制，”她说道。   
[清醒节制Sobrius，拉丁文。疑为作者杜撰的咒语。]

科马克微微地打颤，然后露出绵羊一般温顺的微笑。“谢谢。”

金妮转了转眼睛。“我以前都不知道你喜欢这种大个子的多毛鼹鼠。”

“嘿，她身上可是有狐媚咒的，还是非常强的一种，”科马克辩解地说。他往身后扫了一眼，转回头的时候脸上一副令人作呕的表情。“上帝，真不敢相信那玩意的尺寸。”

“你带着手环么？”金妮语气轻快地问道。

“当然。”他伸手进长袍里摸。

“你应该戴着的，”金妮说，看向他光秃秃的手腕。

“我可没法戴，”科马克抱怨道，摸出一小块金子。“别人会以为我是个同志的。”

“你还打算让D.O.M做成什么样的？遮阴布[codpiece]？”   
[D.O.M.，下文有提示，为Department of Mysteries神秘事务司。

Codpiece，15/16世纪男子短马裤前面的遮袋或遮盖。它……挺囧的。 ]

科马克可能脸红了，不过一片红光之中金妮也看不出来。他靠过来一点，她看见他嘴唇微动，念了一个反窃听咒语[anti-eavesdropping spell]。“有行动？”他小声问。

金妮摇摇头。她随意地往周围看看，确保没人在看他们。“我的手环一点动静都没有。”

“但是你确定这玩意有用，”科马克说。

“当然有用了，赫敏可是D.O.M.的头儿，不是么？”

科马克又灌了一大口啤酒。金妮有点儿生气。赫敏之前有告诉过她，女人来担任神秘事务司的司长是很不寻常的事情——过去的两百五十年间除了她只有过两位女性司长，而且其中一位还只是临时负责人——但是金妮很惊讶竟然会这样遭遇这种偏见。她怀疑是不是科马克对赫敏有私仇。金妮知道在霍格沃茨的时候科马克比自己高两届，比赫敏高一届，但是除了这些她就一无所知了。

他们沉默了一会儿。每每金妮想起过去时就会袭来一阵悲伤，她环顾房间，希望这种情绪能够离开。敲击的节奏和混乱的闪光只让她感觉不舒服；她只是希望，能够回到自己的公寓，伴着塞莱斯蒂娜·沃贝克的低吟浅唱把自己泡在浴缸里。这真是漫长的一天。

“他看起来有点眼熟，”科马克说，推了推金妮的手肘。金妮转身看向他的魔杖指的方向。 “不知道在哪见过他。”

他们谈论的那个人驼着背坐在一张圆椅上，除了边缘露出遮住面庞的长发帘，全身都罩在黑斗篷里，很难辨别他的性别。金妮有点惊讶；她本能地想到了斯内普教授，但是他会来夜店做什么？

她又颤了一下。手腕上的手镯变得凉了。“来了，”她低声说，紧紧握住自己的魔杖，向房间四周看去。

科马克把手镯滑进左手手心里，一副很放松的样子靠在椅背上。“再来一品脱，”他叫道。

金妮感觉到她的嘴唇扯出一个微笑。科马克非常擅长这个。她扫过房间快速思考，太阳穴旁的血管都砰砰直跳。手镯的冰冷让金妮明确了，那个携带坷垃柯的家伙离她不超过一个手臂的距离。她看了看自己周围。房间里三三两两有人进进出出。那个家伙一定是才进来，她想，眼睛盯着一个刚刚走进来的人。他穿着条纹的聚会的衣服，像夜店里的大部分常客一样漂白了头发，正在打量房间。然后他走向后面的沙发，金妮感觉到寒冷褪去了。   
[Crackle在英语中有时候也会代指毒品。不过在AoT中Crackle代指的是一种特定的巫师吸食的毒品，这种毒品将贯穿后文。]

“掩护我，”她轻声说道，不动声色地从凳子上滑了下去。

她从人群中挤出一条路，手里握着魔杖。不过离开吧台几步，烟的味道就越来越重。金妮看到几个人正随着震动的音乐无意识地旋转自己的身体，面无表情。她克制住一个冷颤；他们让她想起了战争中那些被钻心剜骨折磨疯的人。

那个人走过那个驼背的家伙，停了下来。他好像在找什么人。金妮笑了笑；地板上到处都是嗑药或者嘿咻的人，在这一片混乱中想找个人大概可不容易。她向前走去，寒冷加剧了。

金妮感觉到有人抓住她的胳膊，她差点儿就要赏给他一个诅咒。“嘿，红发美人儿，”一个声音含糊地说。“一个人？我们跳个舞，嗯？”

“谢了，我和他一起的，”她说，向科马克偏了偏头，那个家伙正在啜饮他的啤酒。

“来嘛，就一支——”

那个人从斗篷里掏出来什么东西，弯下腰，悄悄放进一个打赤膊瘫在地板上的人的后袋里。金妮猛然挣脱开胳膊上那只手，用魔杖指着那个东西。“飞来[Accio]！”   
[Accio，飞来咒，JKR出品。在JKR很模糊地提及中，飞来咒要求，1.施咒的物品上没有反飞来咒或者其他保护咒，2.需要确切地知道那个物品是什么。但是Dius这里并没有这么写。]

那包东西飞进她手里，手镯更冷了。不虚此行，金妮冷冷地想道。只是拿在手里，和实际的东西之间隔了一层薄纱，但是已经足够让她了解这东西的作用了。

“除你武器[Expelliarmus]！”她叫道，一支魔杖从那个受惊的人的口袋里跳出来飞到她手里。

“以魔法部之名，你被捕了，罪名是非法持有——”

那个人想冲进人群里，但是金妮早已料到。“统统石化[Petrificus Totalus]！”那个人啪地胳膊和腿并起，但因为惯性依然向前冲，最终倒在地上。

放倒了一个还有一个，金妮一边想一边转向地上的那个人。但是她失望地发现，除了一个躺在地板上无力地挥舞着空酒杯的女人，一个人也没有。金妮咒骂了一句。她快速地扫过房间；有几个人注意到了这边的混乱，但是没有人离开，就好像他们就指望着这里活着。她和科马克交换了几个眼神，但是他只是皱着眉头。一点忙都帮不上，金妮想道，回到房间后面。

她盯着那个裹在斗篷里的人好一会儿。她犹豫着。突然传来一声咆哮，一个光着上身的人从那个驼背的人脚边跳起来，粗鲁地抓着他的后背。金妮瞄准她的魔杖。

“昏昏倒地[Stupefy]！”她喊道。

科马克从人群中挤到她身边。“都抓到了？”

“恩，两个。”她说，指着在地上狠狠瞪着她的男人。“还有这个。”她把包裹丢进科马克拿着的包里。有一种飕飕声，金妮这道那玩意的最终结局是落到禁止滥用魔法物品司手里。

科马克用魔杖指着两个人。“五花大绑! 声如洪钟!”他清了清嗓子。地上的那个人现在被五花大绑，但是他的嘴现在是自由的。“以魔法部之名，你被捕了，罪名是非法持有毒品可卡因，这种可卡因经过魔法改进，又称Crakle。你有权保持沉默，你所说的一切都将成为——”   
[五花大绑Funis为拉丁文，意为绳索。声如洪钟Loquor为拉丁文，意为说话。疑为作者杜撰的咒语。]

那个男人向他们吐了一口吐沫。“白骑士[The White Knight]会给你们好看的，”他咆哮道。“他会给你点颜色看看！他会的！白骑士会保护我！”

他们并不像金妮猜想那样不引人注意，金妮感觉到那些投向他们的悄悄的目光，想道。那个名字引起的反应其实更大，她想道，由于伏地魔的名字的影响，胃里有沉重的感觉。

“你所说的一切都将作为呈堂证供。”

“白骑士会给你们好看的，他会——”

“安静无声。金妮，把另一个交给我，恩？”   
[安静无声Silencio疑似源自拉丁文silens，意为安静。]

金妮把那个软绵绵的躯体漂浮起来越过几个凳子放到科马克脚边。她不由自主地瞥了那家伙的后背一眼；她看见上面有烧焦的痕迹，就好象有人在那里点燃了喷灯。

“我们走吧，”科马克说。“我不觉得他们解除了守卫[wards]。我们得到街对面用飞路。”

“好，你先走，”金妮说。科马克奇怪地看了她一眼。“我有种预感，想要确认一下。没关系，我能行。”

“韦斯莱，”他恼怒地说，金妮觉得听起来挺像他们的一位上司，“我们不应该在执勤的时候单独行动……”

“你让我在这里等了足足20分钟，”金妮打断他。“如果再多5分钟，我就不得不自己对付他们。还有在德文郡那一次，是你告诉我先走因为你要留下来检查。哼哼，结果你只是和科林·克里维[Colin Creevey]喝酒……”

科马克脸上发白。“我只是……我只是喝了一点麦芽酒[ale]。”   
[ale麦芽酒，也是一种啤酒。Ale相对而言高发酵、酒性更烈。]

“是，我知道，”金妮说，“但是你没资格对我说那些废话。”

“随便你，”科马克喃喃地说。他将那两个人浮在他面前，然后停住了。“听我说，别再提科林了好吗？我只是，呃，碰巧遇到他……”

“别担心，我不会的，”金妮笑着说。“我还不知道你是个伪善的一脚踏两船的家伙。”

科马克脸红了，不是平常那种局促的令人愉悦的红，而是一种非常不舒服的方式，让他看起来就像是有斑点的蘑菇。“好，”他生硬地说。“我现在就走。”他没再说什么，挤进人群里，走的时候那两个人的身体随随便便地撞在了地板上的阶梯上。

有意思，金妮想。有时候科马克相当古怪，但是那可能跟他的大头[big head]有关。他的傲慢自大有时候非常考验她的神经。   
[big head，指骄傲自大的人，也指那些脑袋特别大的人。]

那个有点驼背的家伙站起身，吸引了她的注意，这时那个人正从人群中挤出去。金妮跳回汗津津的人群里；她想叫住那个人，但是她不知道应该喊他什么——如果那是一个他。音乐的声音太大了，让她的胸腔都震动起来，仿佛被爆炸的咒语反复击中。

她终于挤到门口。已经是晚上了，凉爽的空气吹过她布满汗水的皮肤。那个裹着斗篷的身影已经到了幻影移行障碍的边缘。

“等一下！”金妮喊道，向前跑去。“教授？”她有点犹豫地补充道。那个人起初好像没有听见，但是第二声时，他停顿了一下，这一下足够让金妮跑到他身边。他慢慢地把兜帽拉下来。

“斯内普教授！”金妮感到一阵难以置信，还有一股喜悦之情，这让她自己也惊讶了。

斯内普看向他，抱起手臂，过去他这么做总能让全班都安静袭来。他嘴边的线条慢慢形成一个模糊的熟悉的褶皱。“韦斯莱小姐，”他冷冷地说，“真是意外之喜。”

“我开始不知道是您，”金妮迟疑地微笑着说，“只是一个幸运的预感。”

“啊，”他说，看起来想说什么讥讽的话，但是他似乎克制住了自己。“您这样大吼大叫我的名字有什么原因么？”

“呃，谢谢您刚才在那里的帮忙。那是您吧，教授？”

“是我，”斯内普说，看起来好像他希望那不是他。“您不用再叫我教授，韦斯莱小姐。我已经没有义务忍受教室里的折磨。”

“老话说，一日是老师，终身是老师。”

斯内普露出一个凉薄的微笑。“别。我不需要您提醒隆巴顿之流。”

“纳威在巴西做得很棒，”金妮有点抗议地说。“我听说他正在写一本有关草药学的书，弗雷德说，等出版以后他们想用来作为高年级草药学的课本。”

“啊，”斯内普说，眼睛闪闪发光。“霍格沃茨最近没什么希望了。”金妮没来得及说什么，他就微微地收回口气。“但我相信那将是本好教材。不难相信隆巴顿表现出了比他在魔药课上更高的天赋。”

休战的信号，金妮认识到，同时她也发现自己并没有被他惹怒。“不过我很好奇，”她说。接着她就犹豫了。她已经很多年没有见过斯内普了，甚至久过她上他的课的时间，但是他眉目中那种质询的味道和以前一样令人生畏。但是她是一个傲罗，金妮提醒自己。一开始，她觉得自从上次在凤凰社总部见面以来他没有什么变化，但是那不是真的；从近出看，他更瘦了，脸上的阴影也更深。他老了，她意识到。

“什么？”斯内普断然地催促道。

“我只是很好奇，您为什么在地狱酒庄这样的地方。”

“韦斯莱小姐，那是我的事，”他冷冷地说。“但是请放心。我没有在从事什么让那个可恶的麻瓜种的魔法部担心的事情。”

“我没这么想，不过问清楚更放心。”金妮微笑着说。

斯内普把自己的斗篷裹得更紧。“您打算盘问我么，韦斯莱小姐？行使您傲罗的权力？”

“教授，我们曾经是同一阵营的，”金妮说。“我仍要为蒙顿格斯开脱，尽管我和赫敏时常会想如果让他进去蹲几个月会不会更好。”

“嗯，”斯内普说。从他口中说出来，让人很欣慰，金妮想，虽然他脸上一点都没有表现出来。“我已经听说了凤凰社里一些有趣的现状，似乎与您的兄长脱不开关系。”

“哦，那个，”金妮阴郁地说。“弗雷德的凤凰社。”她摇了摇头。“他应该集中精力在霍格沃茨。我告诉他那个主意不怎么样，但是他根本不听。他把它办成了某种俱乐部。有不同的水平，有初学者，你在进入下一阶段之前必须证明自己。我觉得这太愚蠢了。”她停下来，看到斯内普冷笑的表情。旧习惯很难改掉，她想道，尤其是教师。 “抱歉教授，我刚刚炸了自己的坩埚[I was banging my cauldron there.]。”   
[I was banging my cauldron there.这里是金妮在用以前的习惯对斯内普道歉。我不知道怎么才能翻出原文那种心照不宣的幽默，所以附上原文。]

“您的母亲是什么态度？”

“她不鼓励他，但是也没有反对他，”她不再管我们任何人了，金妮想道，但是没有说出来。一幅画面闪过她眼前，她的母亲坐在安乐椅里，看着罗恩、乔治、查理，还有丈夫的照片。金妮把这个念头从脑海里推开。四年太短暂了。“无论如何，我得回部里了。祝您愉快，教授。我希望很快能再见到您。”

斯内普露出一个他可不这么希望的表情，但是还是很礼貌地说，“您也一样，韦斯莱小姐。愿上天庇佑您[Aura patrocinor tu]。”   
[Aura patrocinor tu为拉丁文，逐词翻译为“天保护你”。考虑到作者有关自己并不会拉丁语的声明，结合上下文语境，翻译为“愿上天庇佑您”。有关这是傲罗传统的告别礼仪这一细节，疑似为作者杜撰。]

金妮有点惊讶但是微笑起来。毫无疑问斯内普了解传统的傲罗的道别礼。“愿上天庇佑您，” 她回礼。斯内普转身，拉上兜帽，消失在街道上。

+

“格兰杰想见你，韦斯莱。”

金妮从她的羊皮纸上抬起头。法律执行司司长杰克•戴米——或着老板，唐克斯说服金妮这么叫他——站在她的桌子前，扫视乱成一团的羊皮纸，脸上有些微不赞成的表情。

“哦，赫敏？”金妮很高兴地说。她把羽毛笔插进墨水瓶里，站起来。眼下不用处理文书工作了。也许科马克可以解决它们，她想，但是又意识到这是明显不可能的事。“她说是什么事了么？”

“你觉得格兰杰告诉我了么？”杰克说，看起来有点生气。金妮笑了。“你可以考虑收拾一下，韦斯莱。”

“我的桌子很干净，老板。而且，我们阻止了一起坷垃柯毒品交易。”

“好像有多了不起似的。”

“难道不是么？”

“哼哼，确实如此，”杰克干巴巴地说。“别忘填国际药物管制的那张表。唐克斯忘了，把一切弄得一团糟。格兰杰的手镯有效么？”

“非常有效，”金妮说，有点惊讶。“难道科马克没有告诉你么？”

“麦克拉根还没回来。”

“哦，我想他可能先去地牢了。”

“很有可能。快去找格兰杰吧。”

金妮路上停下来拿了一点加了胡椒提神剂的咖啡。她没有丝毫的负罪感地想，在部里滥用药物可真讽刺。当然，这种混合胡椒提神剂和麻瓜咖啡的东西是合法的，但是混合了特殊的愉悦魔法[Euphoria Charm]和可卡因的坷垃柯可不一样。她在休息室里喝完咖啡，休息室里除了她就只有一个带着眼镜看起来有点紧张的年轻人，他坐在角落里，膝盖上摊着一本杂志。金妮想了一会儿他是谁，最后决定不去问他是否迷路了（他自己应该知道，她想），然后去到赫敏的办公室。

金妮敲了敲门。等门开的时候她能听到里面有声音——两个人，也许三个。“进来，”赫敏叫道。

金妮把门推开，顿住了。“弗雷德！你在这儿干什么？”

“金妮，”弗雷德说，嘴角露出了笑容，双臂张开仿佛期待一个拥抱，“这就是你欢迎你最喜欢的哥哥的方式么？”他穿着一件明亮的蓝色长袍，和赫敏办公室安静的格调形成了强烈的对比。他不应该再模仿邓布利多，金妮冷冷地想。

“抱歉。我也很喜欢你和珀西，但是我更喜欢比尔。”

赫敏坐在桌子后面。她的身材走形了，金妮想，她发现赫敏的腹部变大了，尽管桌子已经柔和地凹进一个弧度，她的肚子还是抵到了桌子的边缘。 “嗨，金妮。”

“嗨，赫敏。”弗雷德站在一张椅子前，金妮坐到旁边的椅子上，殷切地前倾。“小哈利怎么样？”

“他不停地踢我，”赫敏微笑着说。

“我能摸摸看么？”

“当然，”赫敏说。她微微往后退了一点，给金妮更多空间。

“哦！！我摸到了！哦，哇，他那一脚像游走球。”金妮微笑起来。佩妮洛普生小罗恩的时候她也这样做过，但是那已经是她当傲罗之前的事了。很奇怪，出外勤久了让她越来越羡慕赫敏怀孕。有时候一天会过得特别艰难，收工之后她会来赫敏这里呆一会，仅仅是和赫敏还有她的宝宝呆在一起就可以觉得很舒服。这就像是坐在瀑布前，感觉安慰的水花扑在脸上。她想知道其他人是否也一样。金妮抬头看到弗雷德脸上带着浅浅的微笑看着她。

她坐回去。“所以，就两个星期了么？”

“是，”赫敏说。“实话说，我都迫不及待了，只是希望罗杰不要再吵着让我呆在家里。”

“你应该对他施魔法，”金妮顽皮地说。

“金妮，他没有还手之力。”

“那就是原因。”在金妮看来，赫敏的麻瓜丈夫忧心忡忡的程度不是一星半点。她很惊讶，他能适应随着魔法而来的一切。但是也许麻瓜们都是这样，她的观念只是被哈利的亲戚们扭曲了而已。

“我留你们两只小母鸡单独说悄悄话吧，”弗雷德说。他走向壁炉。“再见了，金妮，我最最亲爱的小妹妹。”

“别担心，你依然排前三名，”弗雷德从火焰里消失的时候金妮叫道。

“他在努力，”赫敏说，无意识地抚摸着自己的肚子。

“是，但是我依然不能相信他对凤凰社做的改变。他把它变成了某种……马戏团。或者教团，由他担任大师。他想干嘛？”

赫敏停顿了一下。“事实上，正是他的凤凰社想要染指我准备告诉你的那个任务。”

“他怎么知道的?”金妮急冲冲地问。竟然比我和Jack知道得还早，她想。

“可能是部长告诉他的，”赫敏说。“我必须从鲁弗斯[Rufus]那里得到许可。那是两天前的事，这就意味着或者弗雷德和部长定期会面，或者鲁弗斯向弗雷德报告。”   
[Rufus Scrimgeour鲁弗斯·斯克林杰，福吉的继任者，不久就被伏地魔干掉的那位强硬派魔法部长，显然作者设定中他没死。]

“都不是什么好兆头，”金妮自言自语。无数次她都想问自己为什么对弗雷德的凤凰社那么不满。她和赫敏已经讨论过很多次了。但是这并不是因为凤凰社对傲罗进行了干涉——实际上他们没有，即使有时候他们的主张让金妮很好奇弗雷德究竟是怎么看待傲罗的。也不是因为弗雷德辱没了那个名字——事实上他没有。哪怕方方面面，从入会的方式到具体的运作，他都保持了邓布利多创建它时的传统，并且扩展它的规模增加它的威望。他就差一个伏地魔而已。

“他没给你惹麻烦吧？”

“你的意思是，给我们傲罗？不，我不知道。我只知道弗雷德并不会去做什么可怕的事情，比如……做第二个伏地魔。但是我有点烦躁。”金妮摇摇头。“乔治还活着的时候他和现在完全不一样。也许，也许这就是原因。”她感觉到有点想哭，但是从眼角看到赫敏关切的表情。她用力吸了吸鼻子。“算了。你想跟我谈什么任务？”

“其实是别人告诉你。”她停顿了一下，然后看起来有点不好意思。“弗雷德来的时候我把他踢出去了，他想和我私下里说些东西。真傻，真的，因为艾伦——那个家伙——这个秘密他知道得比我还多。”

金妮坐直身子。“他是不是瘦瘦的，戴眼镜，看起来有点紧张？穿着绿色的带纽扣的衬衫？”

赫敏眨眨眼。“是，你来的路上看到他了么？”

“是啊，他呆在休息室里。”

“原来他去那里了。我还担心他会走掉然后迷路。你永远都不知道怎么对付魔法专家们[magicists]。你能把他喊进来么？

那个人还在金妮离开休息室时他呆的地方。她观察了他一会儿。很年轻，也许只比她大一点。衬衫很时尚，但是让他看起来很在意自己的衣着。他目光飘忽了一会儿又回到杂志上。

金妮清了清嗓子。那个人猛地一惊。金妮笑了。她喜欢吓唬男人。“艾伦？”

他迅速地点点头。

“格兰杰博士想要见你。”

他跳起来。“那么她和霍格沃茨的那个人的会面结束了？我不知道他们什么时候才能结束。你知道，”在金妮回答之前他继续若有所思地说，“你看起来很像他……”

“我们都是红头发？”金妮说。对于这样一个安静的家伙，他说话算是真快，她想。“他是我哥哥。”

艾伦脸色变白了，但是金妮不能确定。她带他回到赫敏的办公室，回到自己的位子上坐下。

“艾伦？很抱歉刚才把你那样丢在一边。事实证明，你会是最适合和韦斯莱教授聊天的人。金妮，这是艾伦•斯康瑟。艾伦，这是金妮•韦斯莱。”

艾伦在眼镜后面对金妮眨了眨眼。“所以你们是兄妹？”

“是，我刚刚不是说过了么？”金妮说，觉得有点生气。

“艾伦，”赫敏说话的方式让金妮想起了麦格，“可以给金妮介绍一下北极探险队的背景么？她将是和你合作的傲罗之一。”

“哦！酷[neato]，”说着，他露齿一笑。这次让金妮有点回想起过去。艾伦的笑容非常像洛哈特的，但是一点也没有洛哈特的自我吹捧。谁会说‘酷’呢？她想。   
[neato根据美国俚语和口语辞典的解释，是近似于“酷毙了”的意思。这是一个非常美国佬非常口语化的词，所以身为英国人的金妮有点难以接受。]

“我应该从哪里开说，格兰杰博士？”

“从魔力仪[trolleriometer]开始怎么样？”   
[trolleriometer，这个词的前半部分troleri源自瑞典语，意为魔力，魔法；后半部分的meter在英语中作为词根的意思为测量，仪器。因此翻译为魔力仪。疑似作者杜撰的魔法器物。]

什么东西？金妮想。

“这就是魔力仪，”他宣布。

“哦，”金妮说。就好象这些能说明一起似的，她想，看着他拿出一个水壶和一个小小的圆形物体。他把水壶里的水都倒进盆里，把那个东西放到架子上，然后开始调整三脚架，金妮开始意识到这是一个水准仪。

艾伦在房间的后面翻找一个大纸袋。金妮看到纸袋上写着‘伊萨卡的恩典[Ithaca's Grace]’‘高质量的书籍。’“在这儿，”艾伦说，一只手拿出了一个三脚架，另一只手拿出了一只大铜盆。他把三脚架支起来，把铜盆轻轻地放在上面。

“这就是魔力仪，”他宣布道。

“哦，”金妮说。就好象这句话能说明一切似的，她想，看着他拿出一个水壶和一个小小的圆形物体。他把水壶里的水都倒进盆里，把那个东西放到架子上，然后开始调整三脚架，金妮开始意识到这是一个水准仪。

“那么……这个东西能干吗，这个魔力仪？”

赫敏动了动，但是艾伦抢了先。“我会进一步说明，但是基本上它就像麻瓜的指南针，只是它指示魔力线，而不是磁力线。现在，还差一样东西。”他又把手伸进袋子里拿出一个小玻璃盒子。打开它，他拿出一根头发粗细的针。小心翼翼地，他让它浮在盆里。“好了，”他说。他转过身，看起来有点紧张。“也许你愿意靠近一点看看？”

金妮走近铜盆凝视着它。针正漂浮在一种看起来有点琥珀色的液体上。看起来很漂亮，她心不在焉地想。“恩，然后呢？”

艾伦有点踌躇。“考虑到您在法律执行司工作，我想您应该对魔法探测工具很熟悉，像是黑魔法探测器[skotadiometer]，或者诅咒探测器？”   
[skotadiometer，前半部分skotadi源自于希腊语σκοταδι，意为黑暗; 后半部分的meter在英语中作为词根的意思为测量，仪器。因此翻译为黑魔法探测器。疑似为作者杜撰的魔法器物。]

“是的，尖声吵吵器[Screamer]。”

艾伦又灿烂地笑了。“哦，原来你们是这么叫的么？”

“带着它去翻倒巷吧，再看看你能不能想出一个更好的名字。”

“哦，但是你们不能调整一下灵敏度么？”艾伦皱着眉头说。“它能检测的范围应该挺广的……”

“巡逻的时候我们不用它，事后也差不多。”金妮打断他。

“哦，这大概就说得通了。”他把注意力转向了那个铜盆——或者说魔力仪，金妮想——继续说。“在我们研究黑魔法探测器的时候，也同时研究了另一种设备，它不是探测黑魔法的存在，而是将你指引到它的方向。”

“哦，”金妮思考着说。“那应该会很有用，可以说非常实用。”

“是的，”艾伦说，但起来有点尴尬，“但是我们没办法让它工作起来。每次我们把它降低到一个可以接受的灵敏度，那该死的东西总是指向北方。”

“指北——就像麻瓜的指南针？”

“是，格兰杰博士也是这么说的，”艾伦说，扫了一眼赫敏。她刚取出一包葡萄干，配着布利乳酪[Brie cheese]一起吃。金妮做了个鬼脸，但是赫敏只是笑笑拍拍自己的肚子。   
[Brie Cheese，布利乳酪或译布里乳酪，是一种柔软的乳酪，以牛奶或者羊奶发酵制成。这种奶酪奶油味浓厚温和，没有什么特殊的刺激性气味。[删除] 这种东西译注或者不译注都无所谓啦，但是翻得我饿了，于是为了让别人看到也饿……[删除]]

“但是那说不通，一点也说不通！”艾伦继续说，看起来越来越兴奋。 “会不会是因为在北极有一大坨黑魔法？那么，好吧，无论如何，某天我觉得看到一个类似的装置能够对黑魔法以外的魔法产生反应应该非常有趣。”

“因此，艾伦非常巧妙地给你在琥珀里看到的那根针施法，让它对所有的魔法产生反应，而不仅仅是黑魔法，”赫敏说。“他花了一两年的时间，但是非常成功。”

艾伦脸红了。“我只是……只是发现了一种蓝色甲壳的甲虫。它们对任何一种魔法都非常敏感。不是很难。无论如何，我做好以后，结果还是那样——魔力仪指向北方。于是我们认为，那么，也许是地球本身的魔力在捣乱。”

“故事本来可能到此为止，”赫敏说，她现在开始吃松子和花生黄油。“幸运的是，艾伦有非常敏锐的观察力和进行逻辑调查的头脑。”

“喂，只要你仔细想想，你就能得到这个结论，”艾伦抗议说。“地球有某种天生的魔法区域是一个非常合理的假设。你要证明它的话只需要看看那个魔力倾角[dip]。”

“那是什么？”金妮打断说。

“哦，那是从麻瓜科学里借来的说法，”艾伦说。“简单来说，一个磁力指南针的指向与经线有一定的夹角，那是因为地球的磁极并不与地球的表面平行。”

“什么？”金妮看向赫敏寻求帮助。

“巫师们不怎么用到磁力，不是么？”赫敏说。她把花生黄油推到一边。“你见过这样的图么？”她在羊皮纸的一角画了一个圈，拿出她的魔杖。“栩栩如生[Vividus]。”蓝色和绿色从圆圈中冒出，构成了一幅易于识别的图片。   
[Vividus为拉丁文，意为生动的，疑似为作者杜撰的咒语。]

“那是地球，”金妮说。

“是的。指南针能指示北方是因为地球本身有磁场。”赫敏再次轻敲那幅图，金妮认出线条从两极的地方抽伸出来。它们弯曲地通过空间，大致在赤道的地方会合。“这些线是磁场。你最好把地球本身当成一个巨大的磁铁。”

金妮摇摇头。“对我来说看起来就像是魁地奇。”

艾伦发出一声难以置信的声音，几乎有点被冒犯了的意味。金妮狠狠瞪了他一眼。他又缩回去了。这样反应很让人愉悦，金妮带着微微的惊讶和愉快想道。她怀疑这究竟是因为她是一个傲罗还是因为弗雷德是她的哥哥。她希望是前者。

“在一个小容器里，指南针——因为它本身也是一块磁铁——沿着这些磁力线。如果你把两块磁铁放在一起，它们将以一种特别的方式排列。这也是同样的原理，除了一点，那就是其中一块磁铁是地球。”

“还有，”当赫敏停下来让金妮消化一下刚才的信息时，艾伦补充说，“其原因是，地球的外合是由融化的铁和由于科里奥利效应而形成一种模式的电流……”   
[Coriolis effect，中国学生可能更熟悉地转偏向力这种说法。指的是由于地球沿着其倾斜的主轴自西向东旋转而产生的偏向力，使得在北半球所有移动的物体包括气团等向右偏斜，而南半球的所有移动物体向左偏斜的现象。当然，这么介绍就大大狭隘了这种概念……有兴趣可以转去维基百科 ]

“一言以蔽之，”赫敏插嘴说，“地球是个大磁铁。”

“是的，”在艾伦开口之前金妮说。

“但是，这个大磁铁的两端，可以说不在地球的表面。”赫敏再次敲了敲那幅图，绿色和蓝色的线条逐渐褪色，像是彩色玻璃。这些线连接了两极——磁场，金妮提醒自己——向内延伸直到金妮觉得它们都已经达到地心了为止。

“正如艾伦所说，地球实际产生这些磁场的部分在地球的中心，而不是地球的表面。这就是为什么这些线变成这样。”

“是的，”艾伦说，看起来他很想再补充点什么，但是他保持沉默，这使得金妮不情愿地给他加了印象分。

“目前能听懂么，金妮？”

“我想是的，”金妮说。

“好。那么，就如我刚才可能提到过的，磁铁会沿着附近最强的磁场。这就是为什么指南针总是指向北方。不过，如果在磁极放一个指南针，它就会试图指向地心。”

“因为磁力线指向地心，”金妮说，兴奋地感觉到有点明白了。

“是的，”赫敏微笑着说。“没错。所以如果可以，指南针的针会以某种角度指向地心。这就是所谓的磁倾角。”

“啊，我明白了，”金妮说。她等赫敏继续说下去，但是艾伦接过话头。

“因此基本上，如果地球也有一个类似磁场的天然魔力场，魔力仪也会有一个类似的磁倾角。当然，肯定会有点不同——魔力本身没有什么南北极。但是我们依然希望魔力仪能有些微的下沉。可是它没有。它指向地表。”

“特别的是，”赫敏说着，在小麦饼上涂上花生黄油，撒上坚果，“它指向斯瓦尔巴群岛[Svalbard]的地表。”

金妮不解地问，“斯瓦尔巴？”

“北冰洋上的群岛，”赫敏解释说。“现在归挪威政府管辖。”   
[Svalbard，挪威属斯瓦尔巴群岛，北极圈以北北冰洋群岛。由9个主要岛屿组成，。这些岛屿都多山，几近60％的地区为冰川与雪原覆盖。是许多极地科学探险的所在地。朗伊尔城为行政中心。]

“等等，”金妮说，“所以你们在告诉我，这个本该指向最强的魔法群的魔力仪，实际上指向了北海[North Sea]的某个岛？”

“确切来说，不是北海，”艾伦说，“是北冰洋，在格陵兰岛，巴伦支海和挪威海域之间，但不是那个——哦，不过也能算错！”他疯狂地笑着。当他带点可爱的书呆子气的时候不难看，金妮讨厌了一会之后注意到。

“但是为什么？还有是哪种魔法？”

“我们只能确认魔法和黑魔法。”艾伦回答说。

“呃。所以这个斯瓦尔巴群岛上有大量的黑魔法，让魔力仪忽略一切只指出它？”

艾伦停顿了一下。“是啊，基本上来说是这样。”

“不仅仅是黑魔法，”赫敏说。“艾伦给魔力仪施了魔法，让它对各种魔法都产生反应。魔法包括三大类：黑魔法，白魔法，还有自然魔法。自然魔法一般来说都明显强于黑魔法和白魔法，因此有理由认为魔力仪指示的是自然魔法。”

金妮再次凝视铜盆。那根针在一片黄金的湖泊里独自闪烁。一端，她注意到，似乎微微下沉，但是她不能肯定。液体非常清澈，表面看不到有东西，连一粒灰尘都没有。连她自己也觉得有点惊讶，不过她想那些未出生的婴儿，围绕它们的羊水泡一定也是这样。

“好吧。那么任务是什么？”

“我会派遣我的三个魔法专家去斯瓦尔巴做研究，”赫敏说。“其中包括艾伦。”艾伦对着赫敏点点头，紧张的表情回来了。“他们需要魔法部的护卫。”

金妮点点头，明白了。“我，”赫敏点头。金妮笑了。“还有谁，除了科马克？”

“就你们两个。老实说，我不觉得你们这次会有什么麻烦，斯瓦尔巴听起来很吓人而已。那地方很有可能只是一个巨大的魔力蓄电池，就像是极光，不过我很惊讶到现在对此还没有记录。”

“特提斯海沟[Tethyan Trench]直到十九世纪后期才被发现，”艾伦插进来说，“即使它是地电流[telluric currents]的主要出口。”   
[Tethyan Trench特提亚海沟，位于Tethys Ocean特提斯洋。Tethys忒提斯是希腊神话中的海神。作者在这里借用的是古代地理中的概念，在当代的地图中找不到这个洋——它是个中生代时期的海洋。*[*http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tethyan_Trench](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tethyan_Trench)

Telluric currents地电，是地球内部不稳定的自然电流。其在地下空间中的分布和随时间变化的特征，可用于解决矿产、地质构造和地震研究问题。常通过视电阻率、自然电位和地电流的观测来研究。]

“那是因为千百年来没人能找到源头，”赫敏回答的声音里多少带了一点饱受折磨的意味。她和金妮交换了一个眼神，金妮微笑着转了转眼睛。“我想就这么多了，”赫敏说。她把自己从椅子里拔起来。“我会和鲁弗斯把细节敲定下来，然后我会问杰克•戴米要求借用你和科马克。”

他们离开了办公室，赫敏跟着他们到了休息室，她给自己倒了杯水。在金妮的记忆中，自从她怀孕以来，她就再没在里面掺过什么东西。她把自己安顿在一把舒适的扶手椅上，这把椅子让她模糊地想起了格兰芬多，只是它们是绿色的而不是格兰芬多红。夜晚的光线透过窗户射进来，洒满了茶几。金妮在想什么时候部里能添置窗帘；没有窗帘，整个地方总有一种未完成的感觉，尽管大部分工作在两年前就已经做完了。伏地魔炸毁了原来的傲罗总部后，他们不得不进行了搬迁。

“哦——赫敏，你不会相信我今天见到了谁，”她说。

赫敏把手伸进长跑口袋里，掏出一块包装得亮晶晶的麻瓜糖果，“谁？”

“斯内普教授！”

赫敏顿住了，巧克力还从嘴边露出来一截。“西弗勒斯？真的！在哪？”

“恩，在……一家夜店外面。”

“酒吧？你的意思是——那种人们滥交吸毒的地方？”

“是的，但是他告诉我他没有碰坷垃柯。”

赫敏摇摇头。“不管怎么说，他怎么在那种地方。”她脸上有种担忧的表情。“他看起来像是曾经吸过大麻的么？”

“他看起来显老了，”金妮有点迟疑地说。

赫敏现在咬着自己的下嘴唇，目光蒙上了思考的阴影。“离开霍格沃茨之后我再也没有见过他……我去过一次他自己的家——那个叫做蜘蛛巷尾的压抑的地方——但是那是——天哪，那已经是两年前的事情了！”赫敏脸上慢慢露出歉疚的表情。

“我肯定斯内普教授能照顾好自己，”金妮说，真的为赫敏看起来有多担忧而感到惊讶。“我的意思是，他看起来总是愿意一个人呆着……”

赫敏摇摇头，默不作声。“罗杰可能已经到家了，”她说，彻底地转变了话题。“他可能正在壁炉前面等我，以防我会在飞路之后摔倒。说实话，我告诉过他孕妇守护魔咒[Maternity Wards]是不会让那样的事情发生的，但是不，他坚持要守着我。”她咧嘴一笑，金妮只能勉强回应。她对她的老教授的现况万分好奇，但是她没什么能问的。在战争的最后阶段，赫敏进入了由资深的凤凰社成员组成的独立编队，直到现在，她们已经成为可靠的朋友之后，金妮依然能觉察到残余的影响。

“我还有一点关于可卡因逮捕的文书工作要做，”金妮站起来说。“我希望科马克能多做一点。他似乎认为这是秘书的工作，也就是金妮的工作。”

赫敏的嘴角微微抽搐，但是她的目光很坚定。“需要我和杰克说说么？”

“不用，”金妮忙说。“我和弗朗辛谈谈就行了。”

赫敏大笑。“很好。那么我们待会儿见。哦还有，如果你有时间的话，读点关于斯瓦尔巴的东西。令人着迷——很显然，为了驱赶那些在十七世纪被施了魔法看起来像是北极熊的怪物[bugbear]，所有的麻瓜都携带武器。”   
[如果了解黑暗物质三部曲，你会发现我怀疑Dius暗指这里出现的怪物就是披甲熊是有道理的。根据黑暗物质的描述，披甲熊是一种类北极熊的生活在斯瓦尔巴群岛的神奇生物。]

“听起来很有趣，”金妮干巴巴地说。赫敏已经从椅子里站起来，正在步态从容地走过去她办公室的走廊。金妮独自坐了一会儿，漫无目的不着边际地神游了一会儿，大部分时间在考虑要不要再来一杯加了胡椒提神剂的咖啡，最后她努力站起来，准备回到可靠的文书工作上去。

****

**\- Chapter 1 END -**


	2. In the Company of Strangers

** 第2章：陌生人的陪伴 **

** **

他看着那双大手在纸上撒下一小撮绿色的粉末，然后用指甲的边缘把那些干燥的碎屑排成一条线。那只手从长袍的口袋里拿出了一个白色的小管——烟嘴。那只手看来粗笨，却惊人地灵活，把纸卷成了一个小卷。

“好了，”那个人低声说。

他递过来。修长的手指，边缘染了色，但是带着属于外科医生或者魔药大师的惊人的优雅接过它。

“多少？”

“十五加隆。”

嘴唇嫌恶地卷了起来。

“我已经给你特别的优惠了，”那个人咆哮着说，”看在你和组织的关系上。”

“关系？我恐怕我不明白你在说什么。”

那个人哼了一声，身体向前倾，红色的灯光在他脸上投下深深浅浅的阴影。从他油腻腻的长袍里飘出来陈酒和其他东西的气味，和震荡的音乐混合起来。

“你别跟我装傻。你知道我在说什么。那些粉末的来源。”

“那么让我给你说清楚：我没有也没有兴趣有你指认我拥有的关系。”

“不管怎么样，我看到你和他们交易了。”

“那些，我向您保证，是绝对的职业需要。不，我个人绝没有兴趣沾染这种没有丝毫智力因素，腐化灵魂的疯狂的事。”

“很好。”

钱换手。

“谢谢，帕瑞森 ·维沙先生。过个愉快的晚上。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普勉强地笑了一下，把卷烟夹在拇指和食指之间，用魔杖敲了敲末端。纸卷燃烧起来发出红光。他小心地把烟嘴放到嘴边，深深地深深地吸了一口。一种嗡嗡的感觉从头顶到脚趾转了一圈。他叹了口气。

他带着从容的轻蔑打量着周围。这是一家典型的酒吧——混合了麻瓜的夜店和贵族式的鸦片馆的噩梦。他很高兴他不是唯一一个拒绝像发情的野兽一样纠缠在一起，或者更糟糕地在地板上颤抖的人。这里相当多的人，他注意到，比他年纪还大。大部分人坐在厚厚的圆椅上把自己弯折成各异的角度，嘴边缭绕着长长的烟雾。还有一些，注视着地上的裸体，眼睛里闪烁着困扰的光。

在自我的嫌恶控制他之前，斯内普又吸了一口。他来这为了交易也是为了消遣，独独不是为了回溯记忆的愉快之旅。那些是他能自己一个人在陈腐的蜘蛛巷尾能做的事。

早上他收到的纸条让他在地狱酒庄的后堂等。时间定在晚上，斯内普轻蔑地嘲笑，晚上可是个相当不确定的时间。九点？十二点？三点？会不会甚至拖延到早上五点破晓的时候？倒不是因为他急着要回到自己那个嫌弃的家。他的生活，无论是白天还是夜晚，无论是在家还是在外，都是一个充满沉闷和虚假的回忆的污池，一成不变，毫无新意，了无生趣。

他又吸了一口。至少，他想，这个消息本应该提供一点代理人的介绍。任何一个哪怕有一点点智商的人都应该这样做。梅林——正如他不愿意承认的，甚至隆巴顿都能做到。

他逐渐认识到和这样的白痴打交道不比忍受格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的愚蠢好多少。他倒也没有期望离开霍格沃茨会有多少不同。他已经预料到了毒品麻木了的晚上，充斥着苦涩回忆的白天，自我厌恶的黑白交界之时——这些就是他得到的全部。正如他在阳光足够强烈驱散他意识旁萦绕的雾霭时告诉自己的一样，部分是因为能够给他写一封合体的推荐信的人已经死了。或者疯了。邓布利多。麦格。伏地魔。格兰杰自告奋勇过，在她想以这个作为借口不请自来的时候，但是他很快地让她打消了这个念头。他可能所剩无几了，但他依然保有骄傲。

但是在这种时候，当毒品空虚的刺激腐蚀了他的自我安慰，他意识到，这是因为他不想再生活下去了。至少，不是那种阳光下的生活，那种格兰杰和韦斯莱热切希望的生活。不——他想要的是夜晚。漆黑的夜晚，模糊的夜晚，厚重得让人窒息的帷幕慢慢地碾碎他，一点点一点点地，直到他成为一道虚影，满足地（就像阿不思）等待着大限到来。他扭着手指上的戒指。是的。这就是他想要的东西——他最大的恐惧，他最深的渴望……

人群中骚动起来。斯内普暴躁地抬头看过去，恼怒于任何打断他顾影自怜的沉思的东西。一群人聚集在房间中央围着一张桌子，桌子边站着一个人。一个男孩。还算不上青年，带着半阖的眼和不幸的笑容。

斯内普无声地咒骂了一句。难道这个地方没有年龄限制么？他可以感觉到那些稚嫩的双手的记忆和自满的声音在他的脑海边缘盘旋。一定得有，但是当然，这里可能也执行着邓布利多对待格兰芬多们的那套方法。

那个男孩将一只手抬到光滑的胸前，另一只手里握着一支滑稽的黑色药杵形状的东西举到嘴边。他的目光，半遮半掩仿佛倾诉着秘密，在人群中游移。它们似乎落在了一个特定的人身上，然后他开始用低沉沙哑的嗓音轻唱。

_请给我一张地图  
上面表明确定的方向   
引领我去到你的心房_

（斯内普有捂住耳朵的冲动。他身边总是纠缠着那些疯狂的小混蛋无法享受平和的生活难道还不够？现在他还得应付足以烧穿一只坩埚的多愁善感。）

_我会为此铺平道路  
用空气纺成的布   
用梦想织成的布……_

（他明白那个药杵形状的东西是干嘛的了。那个男孩向它低吟的方式，用手指爱抚它的方式，是完完全全彻彻底底的猥亵的方式。）

_我所要的一切  
_ _也是我拥有的一切  
是你温柔的期冀……_

斯内普的双手握紧，微微颤抖，烟卷从烟嘴上折断，掉到地板上。感觉有无数的眼睛盯着他看，他飞快地把它捡起来，然后尽力颤抖着吸了一口。他重重地吞咽下。像——太像了。

那个男孩还在唱。斯内普能从眼角看到，那个男孩的手指现在停留在廉价的裤子的裤腰上。

 _温柔点_ ，他轻轻吟唱， _因为你脚踩我的梦。温柔点……_

斯内普把烟卷弹进壁炉里。他已经抽得够多了。再多来一点他就要忍不住给某人施魔法——一个恶咒。他站起来从人群上方望过去。有那么一会儿，他在考虑要不要一走了之。但是安神药水的小瓶抵着他的肋骨。他猛地转身，他的斗篷在身后飞扬像是蝙蝠的翅膀，然后阔步走到酒吧更深的地方。那里有扇门；他对着门边聚集的年轻人咆哮，然后猛地冲进了黑夜中。

冷风吹上他的鼻子和额头。他身处一条小巷，独自一人，除了主干道边发出微光的路灯。再往下去，他可以看见几个行人的影子；往另一边能辨认出一个笨重的形状的轮廓；在上方，是一扇没有点灯的窗。

他叹气。现在他开始后悔浪费了那支烟。那个也很贵。当然，如果能与神秘的内昂先生失踪的接头人顺利交易安神药水的话，他将得到充分的补偿。这里毋庸置疑是地狱酒庄的后门，也许他应该等在这里。但是他想要再来一支。

他摇摇头。该死的自我保护的意识。他太了解每一口的美妙对于他的大脑和魔力所造成的损害。当劲头过去了之后，留下的影响很难忽略。该死的白痴男孩——该死的地狱酒庄，该死的一切。他让自己陷入黑暗中，就在刚才看到的那团模糊的形状旁边（那实际上是一堆麻瓜的家具）。在这里，他几乎辨认不出隆隆作响的音乐，在他听起来就像是在莫特拉鼠汁里撒下黑藜芦。空气在他潮湿的皮肤旁盘旋。

一个人呆着感觉真好。他今晚第二次扭着手指上的戒指，凝视着天空。看不到星星。要么今晚有云，要么是麻瓜刺眼的路灯掩盖了一切。言语，诗句，玫瑰，浮现在他脑海里：

_湛蓝，微暗，深黑，  
夜，昼，黎明变化万千……_

[He Wishes For the Cloths of Heaven 叶芝]

他叹了口气。他真的不应该浪费那支烟的。

门开了，身影显现出来，有几个人；斯内普本能地退入了更浓的阴影中。他看不见他们的脸，但是其中一个偏瘦，四肢苍白，是个男孩，另一个身形要大一些，肚子上有一圈赘肉：是个老家伙。

“啊，所以你想到一个私人的地方做，是吗？”

“我已经告诉过你了，别烦我。”

斯内普直起身。他可以看见男孩试图脱身，但是那个大家伙似乎牢牢地抓住了他的手腕。

“来吧，你一晚上都在挑逗我，”老男人含混不清地说。他的声音因为醉酒而语无伦次，因为毒品而含混不清——号角[Mort]，大概是这个，混合了记忆魔法的印度大麻。

“你是个好人，但是我警告你……”

“但是你一晚上都在看我！乖孩子，别犯傻了。”那个男人咆哮着说。”我知道你想要。别——挣扎——”

男孩的声音本来是逐步升高的，现在却突然拔高，又尖锐又紧张。“我说真的！”

那个老男人粗暴地向前一拉。男孩就像是牵线木偶一样不由自主地向前倾，但是马上他就用腿和拳头剧烈地反抗。老男人嚎叫着缩回去。斯内普走出来，举起魔杖。

“昏昏倒地！”

那个喝醉了的人向前踉跄了几步，低低地呻吟着瘫倒在地上，像一头受伤的野兽。男孩向后惊跳，抬头盯住阴影。街灯渲染了他的脸庞的线条，勾勒出他的光着的胳膊和肩膀的轮廓。

“谁在那里？”男孩诘问道。“我看见你了！”

斯内普感觉忍不住想笑。男孩正在颤抖。他交叉着手臂，走向前。

男孩磕磕绊绊地又退后了一步。“你是……你是吸血鬼？

“吸血鬼不能用魔杖施魔法，”斯内普教训说，他都没有注意到自己切换到了教室里的嗓音。他本来想加上一句即使是格兰芬多的一年级生也应该知道这个，但是他克制住了。

“哦，”男孩说。他的声音很奇怪地熟悉，斯内普想道。“那么你为什么帮我？”

“说成帮助实在是太夸大了。我只是不想一场并非你情我愿的性暴力发生在我眼前而已。”

那个男孩犹豫了一会儿，觉得斯内普刚才说的是对他的侮辱，开始怒视他。“我才不需要你的帮助，”他厉声叫道，抽出了口袋里的东西。斯内普猛地一颤，盯着男孩的脸。在阴影里的时候他没有认出他，但是他现在看清楚了，显然，那是刚刚酒吧里的歌手。

“我有这个，”男孩说。“我不用你帮忙。我有这个。”

斯内普拉回自己的注意力，看到男孩手里那把银光闪闪的弹簧刀。他从鼻子里发出一声嘲笑。“把那收起来，孩子，别伤到你自己。告诉我，你多大了？”

“你管我干嘛？”

“回答我！”

男孩瞪回去，盘算着。“十八岁。”

“撒谎。”

“那么……十七了。”

他甚至都不需要吐真剂。“还在撒谎，男孩。”

“别叫我男孩！”

斯内普有反击的冲动——但是能做什么呢？扣分？给他一个恶咒？这是个街头小混混，一个藏毒酒吧的舞男，也许还是个应召男孩，不是他可以用留堂威胁他们保持沉默的不听话的小混蛋。那是那种怨恨的眼神——大概更狡猾一点，更不服管束一点——惹起了原来那种根深蒂固的本能反应。该死的，斯内普想。刚才干嘛浪费那支烟？他现在是什么？——一个堕落的苏格拉底，一个深陷异教徒的老巢里的毕达哥拉斯？他没权利认为自己高于那些在地狱酒庄这样的鬼地方任由烟雾和汗水泛滥大脑的家伙；他也一样。

他大步向前，对着男孩怒目而视。男孩瞪回去。

“你十五岁，”斯内普说，带着满意的假笑。

男孩支吾着说。“你怎么知道？”

“ _霍拉旭，天地之间有许多事情，是你们的哲学里所没有梦想到的呢。_ ”   
[出自Hemlet, Shakespeare。《哈姆雷特》朱生豪译。]

男孩像是狗甩干身上的水一样摇头。“什么？”他看起来有点沮丧。“你说的我一个字都听不懂。”

“你刚才在酒吧里唱的歌，是从哪里学的？”

“歌？你说的是‘ _我的梦和星辰，哦我的爱，我躺在你的怀——_ ’”

“是！那个——不管它叫什么，”斯内普咆哮着说。他万分惊讶，这个所谓的歌手有多么的令人厌恶地甜蜜。

“它现在很流行，”男孩说，看起来有点好奇。“你喜欢？”

“不，”斯内普几乎是吼的了。“我——不，一点都不喜欢。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。他们转而去看一群少年蹒跚着走过，他们很显然喝醉了，其中一个向着黑漆漆的巷子走去，但是其他人把他拉走了，斯内普听见他们的声音就像是投进井里的石子儿的回声一样渐渐远去。

“那么你在这儿干嘛？”男孩问。

“等。”

“等什么？”

斯内普卷起嘴唇。这个男孩正在展示他身上所有典型的青春期不尊重长辈的迹象，不过他提醒自己，这不是在霍格沃茨。“等生意做完。”

“生意？什么生意？”

“这和你无关，”斯内普冷冷地说。

男孩抱起双手。“我也在这做生意。”

那么他是个应召男孩，斯内普想。“的确。”

“我等一个带药水的家伙。如果他不快点出现我就回去说没人来。”

斯内普震惊了一下。“你——你是内昂先生的代理人？”

男孩眨了眨眼睛，斯内普看到他明白过来了。“你就是帕瑞森·维斯？”

“维沙，”斯内普嘶嘶地纠正他。“就是我。”

“哦，”男孩说，挠着头。“该死……”斯内普抽搐了一下。“我猜你有药水要给我？”

“没错，”斯内普干巴巴地说。他走向前，捕捉住男孩的目光。一连串快速的图象，红色的酒吧，白色和绿色的公寓，咆哮的火苗；斯内普没认出最后两个，但是他察觉到的情绪是一种克制的怀疑和好奇。一个典型的死小孩，他想。没有陷阱。

男孩用手捂住眼睛。“你干嘛了？”

斯内普皱眉。“没什么。”他没想到他的摄神取念会被发现，但是也许他看得太深太久了。“药水，”他说着，从长袍里掏出小瓶。

“拜托，你到底干嘛了？”

“你向我展示你的思想，我只是读取而已。”

男孩紧紧皱眉。他伸手抢走斯内普手里的药瓶。

“报酬？”

“马上拿给你，”男孩生气地喃喃说。他摸到裤子边缘，解开的同时开始扭动。

斯内普几乎生气了。“你到底在做什么？”

男孩惊讶地抬起头，但是马上会心一笑，他在人群前唱歌时的那副表情慢慢回到脸上。“在给你报酬的，”他轻轻说，扭动得更厉害了，同时把他的屁股向前挺。

“如果你是癫痫发作，”斯内普冷冰冰地说，“我更乐意打发你去圣芒戈。”

那个男孩疑惑地看着斯内普的脸。“那是什么？我是不会再带任何东西去那个地狱了。”

“圣芒戈？”斯内普重复道，有点讶然。还有——再？但是还是可以预料到的，他想。谁知道这种小混混能给自己惹来什么样的麻烦，或者他们出卖自己的身体能得到什么样的结局？沉重的记忆滑进他的脑海里。他自己不就是这样的么？向同院的斯莱特林出卖自己自己，得到该死的安慰；然后向伏地魔出卖自己，留下爱恨交织的回忆；向邓布利多出卖自己，成为了一个间谍。都无关紧要。他们所操纵的说到底只是行尸走肉。

“给，”男孩说，递给他一卷羊皮纸。“古灵阁的支票。”

斯内普用指尖接过，然后用魔杖指着说，“清理一新。”

“你干嘛？”男孩怀疑地问。

“清理干净。”

男孩脸上又露出不满的表情。“那么，这是药水。”

“是。”

男孩旋开瓶盖嗅了嗅。斯内普正要警告他当心别让药水溅出来的时候，男孩把药瓶贴上嘴唇，仰起头。

斯内普愣住了。“喂——”

男孩抬起一边的眼皮看看他。“只是检查它是否有毒。”

“你这个傻瓜！你这个白痴！你这个没思想没脑子的……格兰芬多！”男孩儿呆呆地看着他，但是，他心里一沉，意识到也许是药水的作用。“我把魔药提纯了五百倍，也就是说你喝下去的安神药水的剂量可以迷昏全伦敦人！”

男孩微微地晃了晃。“我只——只是要看看它是不是有毒……”他向前迈了一步，然后倒了下去。斯内普扑上前，刚刚好接住他，免得他的头磕在地上。

“白痴，白痴！”他喃喃道。他看看了巷子。这里黑漆漆一片，没有人来，除了那个刚刚要勾引男孩的男人还躺着不省人事。“白痴，”斯内普从牙缝里挤出声音。”比隆巴顿还没脑子。”

他可以幻影移行去圣芒戈，但是他还记得男孩提起圣芒戈的不情愿。他可以理解。白色的消毒过的内部环境，令人恼怒地兴高采烈的儿童福利女巫，同时拥有格兰芬多的没头脑和赫奇帕奇的愚笨。他自己就很讨厌，并且如果他把男孩留在那里——该死。他不能就那样把这个男孩丢在那里。他得再回去，去确认他还好，冒着被认出来的危险，收获欢迎或者辱骂，还有机会重逢他想要忘记的老熟人。

男孩的头向后仰，露出像天鹅雕塑一般苍白优美的颈子。他的裤子，斯内普有点恼怒地发现，没有完全拉好。玻璃瓶从他手里滑落，但是幸运的是没有打碎，斯内普丢了一个保护它不被打破的咒语在上面。

“男孩，是你逼迫我再次承担起照顾你们这些愚蠢的小混蛋的责任，”斯内普喃喃地说。他的药橱里有解药，不过可能得花一两个小时调整得更适合安神药水。他本来渴望一个晚上堕落腐化他的头脑。在蜘蛛巷尾没有多余的床，只有一个他用来准备魔药原料的工作台。

“我都不知道这次交易里我们哪个更倒霉，”斯内普说。他把古灵阁的支票和安神药水丢进袍子里，把男孩扶着坐起来，然后，幻影移行了。

+

金妮不想承认，但是她的确很紧张。她把背包拎起放在一个像会移动的带子的东西上，看着它消失在一个神秘的箱子里。灰色的方形拱门旁边（为什么麻瓜总是把所有的东西都做成直角？）的麻瓜警察张开嘴说了什么；一秒钟以后，翻译咒语起作用了。

“现在到这里来。”

她照做，小心翼翼地穿过拱门，等着灯光变成红色发出刺耳的尖叫，就像科马克通过的时候一样。但是拱门没有任何反应，她松了口气。

她拿起自己的行李，拖着它们走到艾伦边上。

“他们怎么花了那么久？”她低声说，向科马克的方向点了点头。

“先是他漏在口袋里的几个纳特，”艾伦低声回答。“然后他们又发现了他夹克里的加隆。我想他们大概正在怀疑他为什么随身带着那么多黄金——如果他们能发觉那是金子的话——不过他们应该发现不了，所有的加隆都被施了魔法，只有原来的一半重。”

金妮点点头。

“然后——？”

“然后我们就登机，”艾伦说，为了即将到来的事露齿而笑。

金妮回应了一个不太确定的微笑。她的注意力转向了那个拱门（安检点，艾伦说过很多次了），李苏，赫敏派来的魔法专家之一，正在那里拿自己的行李。在她后面，最后一个魔法专家，罗伯托·米塔维利正在等待警察让他通过。他们的眼神相遇了，金妮挤出笑容。米塔维利嘴唇微微动了动作为回应，然后他通过了拱门。拱门没有反应。

“真高兴我最后还是把真理仪放进行李箱里了，”李苏释然地对艾伦说，看着远处的科马克。   
[alethirometer，出自黑暗物质三部曲，可以告知真相和预测未来的精密仪器，随时解答持有者心中的疑惑]

艾伦笑出声，“我没法想像怎么解释给他们听。”

李苏向金妮倾过身子。“上次，去阿根廷的时候，艾伦在包里放了一组魔法环。”她说得非常慢，尽力每个音节都发音清晰。金妮想起赫敏说过李苏学习英语才三年；令人印象深刻，金妮想。“安检点叮叮叫起来了，非常响！”

艾伦露出羞怯的微笑。“更糟糕的是我把它们放在用魔法密封的盒子里了，而我不能就在他们面前拿出魔杖消除魔法。”他犹豫地看了金妮一眼。

“那么你最后怎么办？”她催问道。

“我们整整等了一个小时！”李苏插嘴说。“最后在所有人都没注意这里的时候，格兰杰博士把用自己的魔杖把盒子打开了。”

“感谢赫敏，”金妮说。李苏咯咯笑着，但是皱着眉头探询地看着艾伦。

“她是说格兰杰博士，”艾伦说。

“啊！”李苏小声叫道，用手捂住嘴。“我以为……你告诉我是赫米妮。”

艾伦脸红了，偷偷看向金妮，嘴里嘟哝着什么东西。

魔法专家的工作还不错，金妮想。她有点希望能分享艾伦和李苏的乐趣。事实上，自从赫敏告诉她以后她就蛮希望的。在无休无止的毒品报告的间隙，她通读了斯瓦尔巴群岛的资料；显然，因为大概25年前开始的奇怪的魔力干扰它已经基本被巫师遗弃了，这是为什么他们要飞路到奥斯陆，经过特罗姆瑟，最后搭乘麻瓜的飞机去斯瓦尔巴的原因。她兴奋地和赫敏分享了她的发现，她们推测也许魔力仪就是和它有关。她妈妈不停大惊小怪唠唠叨叨，不过这倒是个好征兆，她用罗恩和乔治的厚衣服的料子给她准备了一身非常非常厚的外套。

一切都还算顺利，直到赫敏早上一点飞路她的时候。赫敏说的事情困扰她，他本想一大早就联系科马克，但是这是周六，科马克的自动回复飞路用愉快的声音宣告他整天都不在，他要去购物。

“看起来他好了，”李苏低声说，指着科马克，他拖着一个超大的包匆匆向他们走来。

“都准备好了？”他说，好像刚才是他在一直等他们。

艾伦跳起来。“18号登机门，在……”他抬头看看指示牌。“这边。”

李苏和科马克开始拖着他们的行李向艾伦指示的方向走过去；金妮听见科马克小声抱怨麻瓜们没有减轻重量的魔咒是怎么到处旅行的。艾伦有点犹豫，但还是跟在他们两个后面。

只有米塔维利没有动。“你先，”金妮说，声音里带着专业的亲切。他回应一个微笑。“谢谢，韦斯莱傲罗。”

他们待机的地方几乎没有人。科马克有点坐立不安；金妮坐在窗边，同时留意着窗外巨大的银色机器，和三个魔法专家在一起。李苏和艾伦对着一卷卷轴热切地讨论着；米塔维利坐在一边，两手空空四处张望。

金妮向科马克那边挪近了一点。“购物怎么样？”

“哈？”科马克皱起眉头。“购物？”

“你昨天不是一整天都在买东西么？”

过了一会儿他才松开眉头。“哦，不，我没有……或者，是，某方面来说。”他不安地动了动。“弗朗辛带我去买冬天用的东西，但是哪儿都买不到。然后她回去了，我就去酒吧呆了一会儿。可能是我最后一次能尝到一点好的英国麦芽酒了。”他想笑一笑。

“你走运了，”金妮说。“我听说挪威人喝酒就跟朗斯基骑扫帚一样。”   
[朗斯基，有印象么？魁地奇世界杯上克鲁姆用的朗斯基假动作的创造者。]

“哦，”科马克说，明显开心了很多。“太好了，不过我觉得我已经看到太多了。这里所有的小子都有点小。我总是觉得怒为人应该是那种……大块头，金发碧眼，戴着有角的金属头盔。”

“还有大艇？”

“长艇？哦，你是说他们到处屠杀麻瓜僧侣的时候乘坐的东西？是的，那个也算是一部分。”他咧开嘴笑着举起拳头。“屠杀万岁！杀戮万岁！”

金妮笑了。如果科马克愿意的话，他总是能让金妮大笑仿佛回到了乔治还活着的双胞胎时代，回到伏地魔似乎倾尽全力灭绝韦斯莱家族之前。

半个小时以后他们都在飞机上了，金妮非常后悔拒绝了艾伦买的镇定滴液。她和科马克都没有使用；他们是傲罗；他们已经习惯了在任何恐慌和境地中保持镇静。米塔维利也拒绝了。李苏喝了一点，告诉他们她喝她只是因为喜欢它的味道，而不是因为有可怕的事情要发生。

没什么可怕的！金妮现在非常怀疑。地板在震动，她的头盖骨里隆隆作响，他们乘坐的这个大家伙正在加速向前冲。科马克的脸色全白了。金妮绝望地回头看艾伦和李苏坐的地方。李苏正看向窗外，但是艾伦注意到了她，给了她一个微笑。金妮尽力回应了一个笑容；不知怎么地，她觉得安心了一点。

飞机最后震动了一下，金妮听见科马克在旁边喘着粗气。“真该死，”他嘶嘶地说。

金妮几乎有点害怕地向窗外看去。地面正在快速地下沉，就好像她坐在飞毯或者扫帚上一样，但是他们在不停地升高升高升高，远比扫帚高多了。她着了迷，目不转睛地凝视着，整个机场显现在眼前，然后又淹没在一片相似的建筑物中间。慢慢地，地面建筑物消失不见，海洋宽阔的图景展现在眼前。

“没错，真他妈的棒极了，”金妮兴奋地小声说，“科马克，这些麻瓜聪明极了！”她看向那个傲罗；他好像都要吐了。

“艾伦，”金妮在自己的位子上转身说。“还有镇定滴液么？”

科马克动了动。“我很好，”他尽可能地用自己能发出的最好的声音大声说。“不过我倒觉得他需要来一点。”他说，向着米塔维利轻轻点点头。那个意大利人看起来像个活死人。

“不，我很好，”他挤出来一句话，有点超乎寻常地冷漠，金妮想。“谢谢。”

艾伦看起来有点气馁。他封好镇定滴液的包装，准备收起来，但是金妮伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。“给我一支吧？”

他的脸色亮了起来。金妮克制住一个微笑。真的，当他这样笑的时候相当可爱。

镇定滴液尝起来有橘子和桃子混合的味道。甚至味道本身就能让人放松。海洋在下方缓缓展开，像是一副巨大的闪光的画布。用飞路粉旅行总是无法真实地感觉到实际跨越的距离。但是在这里，在麻瓜的飞机上，证据就在他们下方，他们每一秒都在离斯瓦尔巴越来越近。几个小时以后他们就会到达，然后——？

她回想起和赫敏的谈话。

“是有关此行的事情，”就在金妮困惑地蹲在壁炉前的脚踏上的时候赫敏就说道。“有其他人在么？”

金妮正要点头，但是她愣住了，她看到赫敏把手放到脸前，好像要把头发往后拨似的，同时交叉自己的中指和食指做了一个手势。这是凤凰社曾经使用的一个暗号，就和刚才赫敏所说的话的意思一样。但是金妮已经将近五年没有见过有人使用这个暗号了，这让她的心脏里一阵发冷。

“没有，妈妈睡了，”金妮回答，同样是用手势，两只手的小指抵住大拇指。

“好。艾伦和李苏都去，我已经通知了部长和半个魔法部。”

“知道了，”金妮说。赫敏已经给了她两个魔法专家的档案，金妮得知两个人都和麻瓜有很深的渊源。艾伦的母亲是麻瓜，父亲是麻瓜种的巫师；李苏是麻瓜种，直到青春期才得知自己有魔法。两个人都接受了一定程度的麻瓜教育。

“我刚刚得知第三个人选，”赫敏继续说。

“谁？”

“某个来自弗洛伦萨的访问学者。名字叫罗伯托·米塔维利。”赫敏停顿了一下。“记得我告诉过你本来想派杰姆森给你么？”

金妮点点头。赫敏也给了她他的个人档案；毕业于霍格沃茨，比金妮低三届，拉文克劳，麻瓜父亲，巫师母亲。

“结果上周他诅咒了他的父亲。有点可疑，你觉得呢？”赫敏的鼻翼扇动着。“我已经同意只让李苏和艾伦去了，但是部长坚持要加上那个罗伯托·米塔维利。什么原因？因为他和内昂先生见了一面，一个威森加摩成员。内昂Néant，法语的意思是不存在。”

“听起来像是第二个马尔福，”金妮说。

“接近了，但不是斯莱特林。我把这个内昂的政治档案和触角同所有已知的斯莱特林家族做了比较。内昂和古灵阁监督委员会以及国际魔法联合会有着密切的联系——就像马尔福家和布莱克家——但是内昂和埃塞俄比亚魔法部以及南非钻石开采业有着很紧密的关系。在所有我能找到的纯血斯莱特林家族中，只有扎比尼家族符合这些条件。”

“那么是扎比尼家在幕后捣鬼？”金妮说。她回想起霍格沃茨时代有关扎比尼的所有记忆。比她高一级，黑皮肤，高高的，很会冷笑，总是穿着最好的长袍，但是从来没有和伏地魔真正扯上关系。

“我也调查了米塔维利，”赫敏继续说。“但是这个更困难一点，因为我不是法律执行司的，我还得说服意大利魔法部调查他的记录。他的档案非常干净，除了一条——他在1996年曾牵扯进一桩可卡因交易链。没有逮捕也没有审问，但是意大利的傲罗还是把他列进了黑名单。”

金妮感觉到大相径庭的线索串起来了。“坷垃柯！这个米塔维利——可卡因——一定和可卡因销售链有关系，扎比尼就是那个赞助人，或者是主犯，管他是什么。还有那个白骑士。”

“是的，”赫敏说，用掌心揉着眉毛和太阳穴。“现在他们想要来自北方的力量。”

金妮皱起眉头。“他们需要这种力量干嘛？除了，呃……”他们很邪恶，妄图统治世界，金妮想。

“制造坷垃柯需要大量的能量。”

金妮马上点点头。这也是傲罗们致力于揪出坷垃柯制销链的原因之一。制造这种可卡因需要一种简单的叫做咧嘴呼啦啦的大笑咒语和一种标准稳定咒语的组合。尽管将普通可卡因转变成为坷垃柯需要大量的魔力，但是两个咒语都不难。经过适当的训练，一个一年级生也可以制造它们。显然，施加一定的恐吓和惩罚，甚至一个八九岁的小孩都能做到。

金妮想起他们曾经突袭的一个坷垃柯工场，那个工场位于翻倒巷和麻瓜伦敦之间烟幕弥漫的无人区。只是一个废弃的小窝棚，像是蜘蛛蛋一样楔进巷子里。在里面，他们找到了七个孩子，年龄在9到14岁不等，被迫从早到晚地施魔法把可卡因转化成坷垃柯。他们都严重地魔力枯竭，两个人已经到了昏迷的边缘。当然，他们都可卡因成瘾。

“那么他们是想用那个不知道是什么的东西来代替孩子，”金妮说。从某方面来看，这似乎是个好办法。

“金妮，不管那个东西是什么，理论上来说它都是有史以来最强大的魔法物件，”赫敏说。她看起来严峻而疲惫，有那么一刻，让金妮想起了阿不思·邓布利多。“它至少比霍格沃茨强大五百倍。甚至你把巨石阵，金字塔，布达拉宫，马丘比丘都放在一起，可能都抵不上它的十分之一。”   
[马丘比丘在奇楚亚语Quechua“古老的山”之义，也被称作“失落的印加城市”，是保存完好的前哥伦布时期的印加遗迹。马丘比丘是南美洲最重要的考古发掘中心，也因此是秘鲁最受欢迎的旅游景点。]

“是啊，”金妮说。赫敏陷入沉默。比霍格沃茨强大五百倍，金妮在脑袋里回想。她不可能真的理解这一点。这东西怎么可能这么强大？在地球上的一个通往核心的洞？一个意外之喜？

现在，他们正在飞向它，一英里一英里地越来越接近那片波澜的海。

科马克戳了戳她的肩膀。他已经看完了椅背后面的杂志，也拆下了晕机袋。“一个纳特，告诉我你在想什么？”他小声说。

她摇摇头。“没什么。只是……”她低下头看着自己的膝盖，几乎有点不情愿地做了一个所有傲罗都知道的手势，代表小心周围不应该听到的人。“在想还要多久才能到，就这些。”

科马克点点头。他回应了一个手势，表示他知道了。然后他伸懒腰打哈欠，就好像这是一个很平常的工作日下午，他们呆在傲罗办公室的休息室里。“可恶的麻瓜椅子，”他嘟囔着说。“没地方放腿。想想看，我们将是那个岛上唯一的巫师。就只有我们。多奇怪，是不是？”

“是，”金妮冷冷地说。“只有我们。”

 

**\- Chapter 2 END -**


	3. Seeking

** 第3章：追寻 **

 

斯内普走进药剂室停了下来。他尽情呼吸着寒冷舒适的空气，熟悉的黑暗包裹着他就像是一床睡了多年的被子。除了来自他身后的门透进的光，房间里没有其他光源。阴影投掷在整齐地堆放着的坩埚，看似凌乱但排放得无可挑剔的橱柜，和老旧的石头地板上。他关上门，挥舞魔杖；一支火把噼啪地开始燃烧。

颠茄和水仙……然后，也许要加一小撮月长石的粉末。基调已经做好了，他要做的就是调整它。加一些莫特拉鼠汁？不，这和二耳草有冲突……

那个男孩在另外一个房间里，躺在他用椅子变形出来的床上，斯内普常常坐在那张椅子上盯着炉火放任自己沉浸在过去不愉快的回忆中。麦格要是知道斯内普完成这么简单的一个变形有多么困难一定会非常不高兴。枕头拒绝变得比折叠起来的毛巾更柔软，床单也是一种褪色的灰色，就和斯内普在人生的头16年睡过的那张床一样的颜色。他怀疑这是不是他母亲试图从地狱里对他的某种报复。

他觉得脑后有什么古怪。他手上的动作放缓了，皱起眉头。这是他的守卫开启放进访客的信号。现在他允许进入他的房间的人非常少了，一半都死了，或者在圣芒戈发疯，或者完全消失。

“西弗勒斯？你在么？”

他应该想到的。那唯一一个会来拜访他的人。

他把正在研磨的月长石放在一边，给他的原料施了一个保持的咒语，飞快地走到客厅。现在那里的椅子已经被变成了床，壁炉半明半暗，但是他依然能看见格兰杰乱蓬蓬的头发。

“格兰杰博士，”他冷冷地说。“我怎么有幸意外接待您这样一位贵客？”

格兰杰微笑了。很显然，她没忘记他说话的方式。“我也很高兴见到您，教授。”

“我不再是教授。”

“您知道他们都说……”

“请您不要再重复那个可恶的陈词滥调，”斯内普打断她说。“而且也不会是‘他们都’说。我相信这是校长的发明。”

“对于大部分魔法世界来说，这足够了。”

“魔法世界的其他白痴不在我关注的范围内。”他交叉手臂，仿佛感受到课堂上他的披风围绕在他的肩膀上。有时候他会很令人惊讶地陷入他自以为厌恶的旧的方式和习惯中。他也厌恶自己很高兴看到格兰杰。“有何贵干？”

“我能在您的飞路上施一个产妇咒语么，教授？”

斯内普皱起眉头，然后他的眼皮微微地抬起。“什么时候……你的预产期？”

“一两个星期吧。”格兰杰笑了。原本被闪烁的火焰掩盖了和模糊了的差异现在明显地显现出来：更丰满的脸颊，更圆润的肩膀。

“你确定么，格兰杰？在孕期使用飞路会非常得危险。”

“事实上只在四到六个月的时候比较危险，”格兰杰纠正说。斯内普正要发火，但是格兰杰把头发拢到耳后、皱起眉，他的怒气消了。他看着她做这个动作有十年了，但是它现在已经成熟了，不再是他熟悉的那个万事通女孩的一部分了。他想知道在这个世界兜兜转转地重复过去的这些年里，他还在何处错过了些什么。

“很好，”斯内普说。“可以。”

片刻之后，格兰杰挺着肚子走向壁炉。她经过睡在灰色小床上的男孩的时候短暂地停了一下。

“我在伦敦遇到他纯粹是个巧合，”斯内普说，因为自己没有想到把男孩挪到其他房间而恼怒。“他受到袭击而我救了他。之后他过量服用了安神魔药。”这不是全部的事实，但同样也不是个谎言。“我已经给他服用了基本的解毒剂让他维持在稳定的状态；你来的时候我正要酿造剩余的魔药。”

“我明白了。”

“很好，”斯内普说，他的声音里突然多了些许的敌意。当然。一个来路不明的半裸的男孩，失去意识地躺在身为前食死徒兼前不合格的教师的斯内普的小床上。当然，现在依然不合格。他是个傻瓜才没有一开始就料到这种反应。

格兰杰皱起眉头。“西弗勒斯……”她移向前，盯着男孩的脸。“他叫什么？”

“不知道。”

格兰杰抬起头，很惊讶。

“你不知道？”

“很显然，做母亲已经影响了你的听力。”他反唇相讥。他有大步走开的冲动。“茶？”

格兰杰点点头，表情有点不知所措。

当他用魔杖戳了戳茶壶的时候，茶壶猛地一颤，当他打开柜子的时候，茶叶盒缩了回去。他停顿了一下，整理好自己。该死的一切，他到底怎么了？不过他知道——他认识这种恐惧，就是这一种无谓的恐惧使他在霍格沃茨度过了悲惨的七年，使他轻易就被马尔福和波特的小团体折磨。他几乎没有得到过主动的善意的表示，他自己也用伪装自己的恐惧的冷淡吓跑了大多数的人。波特是对的——他的确是个懦夫。一个鬼鬼祟祟的斯莱特林懦夫。

不，他边想边握紧拳头。现在在这里的人是格兰杰，他不得不承认的是，她天性中就拥有邓布利多的宽容和麦格的直率。并且（记住这个很有帮助）她曾经是一个头发乱蓬蓬的龅牙的女孩，活像一只乏味的海狸。

他站着不动，整理自己的思绪。怒气消散了，取而代之的是不断愈演愈烈的空虚。如此地突如其来，让他猛然闭上眼睛。即使这么多年过去了，这该死的感觉总是像天空中的闪电一样击中他。

松开拳头，他检查了水壶，水正在烧开，然后他走出厨房。

格兰杰依然站着，斯内普迟钝地想到可能是没有椅子的缘故。在餐厅还有一把椅子，他想起来了。他轻弹自己的魔杖召唤来椅子。

“水还在烧，”他说。

格兰杰感激地笑了笑然后坐下。下一刻她的脸上就出现了充满愧疚的表情。“西弗勒斯，我很抱歉，我才意识到我刚才听起来一定像是在指责你。”她紧张地笑了一下。“当然，我不认为你——嗯——打算猥亵儿童。”

斯内普咕哝了一声。白痴格兰芬多。和旧药杵一样迟钝。大部分人都是笨蛋。

“你没有，对吧？”

斯内普猛然转身。格兰杰的目光几乎算得上挑衅，但是他能看见其中固执的关心。“西弗勒斯，我需要确认。”

他颤抖地呼出一口气。“我可以向您保证，格兰杰博士，我却不是您指控的那种恶人。”他停顿了一下。“如果这还不够，我可以发誓，以凤凰社之名发誓。”

“不，我相信你，西弗勒斯，”格兰杰说，她的嗓音变得柔和了。“不过，凤凰社不再是过去的凤凰社了。”她看起来有点冷酷而凄楚。

斯内普皱起眉头。“我恐怕我不明白你在说什么。”

格兰杰犹豫了。“你不知道？”

“是，我不知道。”

“天哪。我是说……”他摆摆手截断了她的道歉。“好吧，我猜测甚至在我们离开霍格沃茨之前就开始了。从教职工开始，我是说。其实，现在我想起来了，就在伏地魔死亡哈利消失之后。”

“然后？”斯内普冷冷地说。

“弗雷德·韦斯莱认为在和平时期依然应该保持凤凰社的活跃。事实上，他认为在和平时期应该把它扩展成为某种……义警组织。我不认为是指他当上霍格沃茨的校长之后才真正开始，但是那之后发展得很快，他开始招募朋友与学生进入凤凰社。据金妮说，他自己当上了领导人，对下层发布种种层面的命令。”

“是么。”斯内普冷嘲着，但是内心里他还是感觉到了一种震动。弗雷德·韦斯莱基本上正在发动一场不流血的政变——甚至他都不知道。这个想法比他料到的还要沉重。茶壶开始响了。

“红茶还是绿茶？”他在厨房里问道。“或者铁观音？”

“哦，西弗勒斯，你有这么有趣的茶叶。我要铁观音。”

“一种半发酵的茶的古怪名字，”他说，把茶杯放到她面前。他留意到一个小动作；男孩动了。只是很小的一个动作——胳膊微微垂下了一点——然后就没有别的动作了。

格兰杰吹了吹茶汤的表面。“金妮告诉我她在伦敦的一家酒吧遇见了你。是叫地狱酒庄吧。”

“没错。”

“我希望你没有——做什么不应该做的事情。”格兰杰尖锐地说。“金妮告诉我你没有，但是……”

斯内普扬起一侧的眉毛。

格兰杰放下她的茶杯，斯内普做好准备。“西弗勒斯，你知道那种有害的毒品对你的魔力和身体有什么影响！很显然它会从你的身体里慢慢剥离你的魔力。还有你的头脑——它会变得一团糟！”

“小心，格兰杰。别太激动。你现在还要为另外一个生命负责。”

“我知道，教授。”她反击回去，茶杯在一边的膝盖上危险地晃动。

“又一次，你对我的行为的显而易见的指控令我惊讶，”他语调威胁地说。“我当然知道坷垃柯对于男巫或者女巫在身体上和魔力上所能造成的损害，我也从未染指过那种有害的垃圾。”他停顿了。“不过，我确有让自己纵情于某些较为经典的种类。”

“经典？”

“大麻，”斯内普说，故意在声音中注入了一丝渴望。他对着格兰杰脸上的表情假笑。“更确切来说是号角。施用了记忆魔法的大麻。我相当惊讶你竟然没有怎么尝试过。不过你的确有其他的娱乐，我猜测。对付黑魔王，追捕食死徒。”他不在意地摇摇手。

“大麻对你的身体也不好。”格兰杰皱起眉头说。

“是不好，但总胜过另外一种，”斯内普冷冷地说。她会想到坷垃柯可卡因的，他想。随她去。他回忆起那些岁月，那些漫长的糟糕的时光——梅林，到现在是二十四年还是二十五年了？——当他突如其来地、完完全全地孑然一身的时候。有时候遗忘是必要的。作为一个教授，工作的确可以让人分心。工作——还有那在一切结束之后他会回来的承诺，萦绕不去，几乎是在白日做梦。现在这个承诺已经落空了，他也活了下来，尽管他认为（或者应该说他希望？）他不会活过来，那么他所品尝到的滋味除了时光之烬之外还能有什么。

格兰杰转向那个男孩。“你给了他什么解毒剂？”

斯内普被激怒了。

“以黄香李为基调，”他说。“添加了一些蝰蛇的鳞片和柳树皮。这是对昏睡病人的一般的解毒剂。我相信这是你们六年级准备N.E.W.T.s考试的内容。”

“他到底是怎么过量服用了安神药水的呢？”

斯内普的嘴唇蜷曲起来。“他为一名内昂先生工作，并且试图以试毒来证明自己的忠诚。”他停顿了一下。“那个名字敲响了警钟，格兰杰？”

“内昂，你是说？内昂先生？”

“是的，内昂，”斯内普重复的口气足以烤干一条河流。

格兰杰不敢相信地摇摇头。“我已经四年没有见过你了，但是你又一次把自己卷入了最棘手的麻烦中……”

“您什么意思？”斯内普严厉地说。

“内昂先生谋划着许多阴谋，可以说，足以向当初的卢修斯·马尔福致敬。”

“我必须说我毫不惊讶。如果这位内昂必须要透过一个15岁的代理人在一间酒吧里进行合法的魔药采购，我很难指望他是一个正直的格兰芬多。”

“西弗勒斯——你在酒吧里遇到他？”

斯内普咬紧牙关不让自己的面部肌肉抽动。“是的，格兰杰，我在一家酒吧里救了他。”

“但是……”皱眉的动作在她的眉间留下了深深的皱纹。“我猜想他们没有真的执行年龄限制。麻瓜世界也没有。”她把手伸进长袍里，掏出来一个小纸包。“只是难以置信……他们还如此年轻如此脆弱。他们正好是坷垃柯制造者的绝佳目标。”

“的确如此。”斯内普读过那条关于伦敦的坷垃柯工场被粉碎的新闻，毕竟事件如此轰动很难不注意到。他想起在预言家日报头版看到的照片，是孩子们重获自由时候的情景。他们和皮肤松弛、头发灰暗的憔悴的老人没有什么区别。他们的眼睛里的神色一片空洞，斯内普只在阿兹卡班的囚犯眼里看到过这种眼神。他试图去把他想像成那些游魂，但是这个失去意识的男孩——肮脏，营养不良，但依然只有15岁惊人地天真，让他（伤感，也许）地联想到一根苍白的幼苗，或者一簇年轻的火焰。

该死，他想。他什么时候又开始关心其他人了？

格兰杰打断他的思绪。“很有可能，西弗勒斯，”她慢慢地说。“内昂先生有两个身份。一个，我想我们都非常熟悉：布雷斯·扎比尼。”

斯内普猛抽一口气。“扎比尼？那个男孩？”他想起了黑色的皮肤，目中无人的眼神，还有完全不染指于任何事后需要掩饰遮盖的麻烦事的洁身自好。

“是的，不过现在可能他的另外一个名字——白骑士——更广为人知一点。”

“什么？不可能，”斯内普嘶嘶地说。“他？我的学生？白骑士？那帮子制造坷垃柯的乌合之众的混蛋领袖？”

“这远不是痴人说梦，西弗勒斯。这是彻头彻尾的可怕。几乎所有用过坷垃柯的人都出现魔力储备的明显的下降。不过由于大部分人都不会使用到他们全部的魔力储备，他们并不会注意到。但是他们的魔力受到干扰，魔力内核完全消失只是时间问题，他们会变成哑炮。而这，”在斯内普能插上话之前她就继续说下去，“还没有考虑到制造工场的影响。不仅仅是在街上被绑架的孩子。毒品贩子还袭击孤儿院，魁地奇球场，在孩子去拜访朋友的路上劫走——”

她停住了。斯内普坐得直直地看着她。她几乎快要失去冷静了——但是她稳住了情绪，坐着，一只手也许是无意识地保护性地抚摸着自己的腹部。

“一团糟，”她最后说。她打开纸包，把手伸进去，拿出一点小小的黑色的东西开始吃。“当然不像是伏地魔那么棘手，但依然是一团糟。”

斯内普犹豫了一下。“格兰杰小姐，请问您在吃什么？”

格兰杰的手举到嘴边的时候半途停了下来。“维他麦克斯迷你咀嚼饼。是一种麻瓜的零食。我还没吃午饭。另外，如果可以的话，请叫我格兰杰-皮克林夫人。”

“我觉得这些……东西很难算得上一顿合适的午餐，格兰杰。”

她笑了。“我知道。您关心我，我很感动，教授。”她拿起膝盖上的茶杯，斯内普很快接过来。“我恐怕我现在就得走了。我的桌子总是堆积起一堆工作，尤其是当我不在的时候。”

“我希望应该无须我来提醒您喂养婴儿的基本任务？”

格兰杰的脸几乎高兴得发光了。斯内普皱起眉头，完全不理解孕妇的行为。“小哈利会很高兴斯内普教授担心他的午饭问题。”

“你叫他哈利？”

格兰杰唇上的笑容变得拘谨了。“是的。本来是决定这个或者是阿不思，但是既然阿不思还在世……”她顿住了，斯内普感到房间里的什么东西随时都会粉身碎骨。“哦，不，我没有那个意思！我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，我——”

“你不必道歉，”他冷冷地说，转过身，这样他就不会看见她、痛恨她，她也不会看到他脸上的痛苦。“没有充分意识到格兰芬多的愚蠢是我的错。”

“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，”格兰杰说，听起来非常地可怜。“我来这是想……”她空洞地笑了。“我来这里只是想请你做他的教父。”

什么东西在他的胸腔里狠狠地拧了他一下。“我——他的——教父？荒谬！”他交叉着双臂，用怒目而视来掩藏他非常尴尬的语无伦次，他的心脏就像是出错了的胡椒提神剂一样翻腾。“你需要检查你的头脑么，格兰杰？拜托，马上去圣芒戈。”

那个女孩和麦格一样笑得像只猫咪。“我看错了么？我想您脸红了，斯内普教授。”

“格兰杰，马上停止冒傻气，”他尽可能地尖酸刻薄地说。他怒视着格兰杰的脸，发现自己竟然为了她依然保持微笑而松了口气。

“罗杰和我打算找两对教父母，一对麻瓜，一对巫师。他选择麻瓜的教父母，我选择巫师的。金妮很显然是教母，同时我也在考虑纳威，但是，实话对您说，我很担心即使只是让他抱着——”她停下来，脸变得更红了。斯内普窃笑。真的假的？他马上要见证一个格兰芬多说另外一个格兰芬多的坏话这样一个难以置信的历史性的时刻——还是在他们的斯莱特林仇人面前。

“我是说……您愿意么，教授？做哈利的教父，我的意思是。”

哈利的教父。他立刻想到了布莱克，其中的反讽意味几乎要让他大笑出声了。小哈利的教父。梅林。他？一个教父？还是哈利的。一个小男孩——一半麻瓜，一半麻瓜种——命名为哈利来纪念大难不死的男孩。突然，他想起的不是让他成为教父这样一个荒谬的想法，也不是詹姆斯·波特那张令人愤怒的脸。他想到的东西冷酷而遥远，在他心中像冰一样燃烧。

“西弗勒斯？”

格兰杰的声音太柔和了。难道他表现得这么明显么？他转过身，脸上挂着刻意冷淡的表情。“可以，格兰杰。”

“可以？”她停顿了，好像不确定他是什么意思。

“是的，我愿意做那个小混蛋……那个孩子的教父。”

格兰杰眉开眼笑，伸手去钵里拿飞路粉。“太好了，我很高兴。”她顿了一下。“如果你不同意，那么我就要从纳威和弗雷德•韦斯莱中间挑一个了……”她摇摇头。“虽然我很喜欢他们两个，但是我非常高兴你同意。”

她给了他一个安心的笑容。斯内普笨拙地哼了一声。“去喂饱你的胎儿。”

格兰杰笑了，摇摇头。“是的，教授。”她投下粉末。“神秘事务司，司长办公室！”她叫道，走进去。

格兰杰消失后，绿色的火焰蜷曲着，很快就恢复了原来的颜色。寂静降临在房间里。斯内普低头看了一眼手里的茶杯，然后魔杖快速地一弹把它送回厨房。

一两个小时后，斯内普回到客厅，手里拿着一小瓶澄清的液体。他掂量掂量了男孩和手里的魔药。他没有理由不丢个咒语让含有有效的月长石粉末的液体流进男孩的嘴唇，而去提交一堆文书工作。他为此丝毫没有感觉到良心不安。事实上，这很难发生什么意外；而让这个男孩歪斜地躺在他的臂弯里，澄清的液体微微从唇缝里流到下巴上的想法一点吸引力都没有。

他哼了一声，坐到床边。

“一饮而尽，”他吟诵道。   
[ebibere，拉丁语，喝光]

魔药自己升起来滑进男孩的双唇之间。斯内普观察着，比他自己愿意承认的更忧虑。男孩像是风中芦苇一样颤抖着，脸上显出一丝红晕，他慢慢睁开眼睛。

他试图坐起来，但是又跌了回去。“谁……”

斯内普吞回任何评论。

“哦，是你……”男孩揉揉眼睛，疑惑地打量四周。“我……这是哪里？这不是圣芒戈。”

“不，不是。”斯内普以他最干巴巴的声音说。“对于我不把你留给福利女巫照顾的决定，我希望你不会感到不高兴。”

男孩精力过剩似地摇摇头，接着就畏缩了一下。“哎哟。感觉好像我这里被狠狠撞了一下。”他拍着自己的后脑勺。

斯内普用鼻子轻蔑地哼了一声。“你决定喝下浓缩状态的安神药水时就应该料到会这样。幸好你只是喝了一小口；不然魔法石都救不了你的小命。”

“安神药——哦，该死！”他猛地跳起来，而斯内普本能地往后缩。“我出来多久了？”

斯内普皱起眉头。“大概十八个小时……”

“彼得会杀了我的！他一定会杀了我的！”

“你以为你要去哪里，男孩？”斯内普猛然打断他。“你至少要休息12个小时药物浓度才能降低到安全水平，能允许你到处乱逛。”

男孩疯狂地扫视着地板，装飞路粉的钵子。“他会杀了我的！那天杀的药水在哪里？你把那天杀的药水放哪里了？他妈的，他会杀了我的。”男孩蹒跚着，在撞上壁炉前最后一刻才折开。

“马上停下来！”斯内普厉声说道。他双臂交叉，摆出他最严厉的瞪视。任何一个学生——事实上应该说任何一个他认识的巫师——都会为了这个眼神浑身发抖，或者说适可而止，但是这个男孩还在到处乱撞。他搜索每个角落，在床底下摸索。“男孩！我不会容忍你这样在我家里犯傻！”

“他妈的，在哪？你放哪了？”男孩靠着墙，斯内普能看出，因为无助和害怕，他瘦弱的肩膀颤抖得就像是风中的火焰。“在哪，在哪？好上帝，彼得会杀了我的，他就是个疯子！”

斯内普阔步走到壁炉边。“你——以为——你——在——说——什么，男孩？”他咆哮着，吐出的每一个字都充满了他能鼓起的最大的压迫力。“冷静下来，否则我会把你丢*出去*！”他的最后一声怒吼终于让他控制住自己的怒气。

男孩一脸空白地看向他。

“现在，”斯内普说，然后深呼吸，“开始表现得像个有理性的巫师，而不是某些跳蚤脑袋的麻瓜。”他退后了一步，胳膊依然交叉着。“解释。”

男孩的脸不高兴地皱起来。“我不知道怎么施魔法，”他小声说。“我是个麻瓜。”

斯内普瞪着他。“什么？”

“我刚才说，我不知道怎么施魔法，”男孩重复说。他靠着墙，肩膀缩起来，有点驼背。壁炉歪斜的火光投射描绘出他模糊的轮廓，他看起来年纪更大一些，像是个很多天没吃东西的二十多岁的人。“我能拿到魔药么？彼得说他晚上就想要，现在已经是白天了，我还没有送给他。”男孩在颤抖。“我求你可以么？我发誓我不会提到你的，维沙先生。如果你不想的话，我不会再来烦你，永远。”男孩现在是在乞求了，像只小狗吠叫一般地喋喋不休。“拜托，维沙先生，求你了？”

斯内普屏息以待，等待着什么理由——任何理由都可以——迫使他送这个男孩回去的想法，指引他把黄香李和日光兰、月长石、二耳草混合的目的。但是什么都没有。

“很好，”斯内普说。他犹豫了一下，但是他很快转身，冲回魔药间，感觉阴影追逐着他的脚后跟就像是翻飞的蝙蝠。

他停顿了一下扫了一眼他乱糟糟的工作间。一整天，全浪费了。

他拿着药瓶，当他停住脚步的时候他也已经人在客厅里了。他会把它给那个男孩。然后那个男孩会离开，在麻瓜才知道的麻瓜的曲曲折折的小路里踉踉跄跄跌跌撞撞，而斯内普可能永远不会再看到他——可能除了在酒吧里，在烟雾缭绕中短暂一瞥。格兰杰下次看到他的时候会问起那个男孩怎么样了，而他会干巴巴地简单地说，他离开了。不，他还不知道那个男孩叫什么，但是他在坷垃柯工场没有任何危险。一点危险都没有，不，格兰杰，分娩会削弱她的心理承受能力么？

他走向前。男孩的眼睛亮起来了。这个男孩还晕晕乎乎坚持不了多久。不出一个小时，他就得瘫倒在人行道上不省人事。

“是它么，先生？”男孩说。“谢谢，维沙先生，如果有什么事——”

斯内普退后几步，让药水离开男孩触手可及的范围。“我恐怕我们不能这么匆忙，”他冷笑道。“以你现在的状况，出了我的门你走不出五十米。我希望你不要撞碎了自己的小脑袋，弄砸了我的生意。”

“我很好，请把药水给我，”男孩作势就要抢。

“两天之内，如果你表现得够好。”

男孩猛然扑过来。

“昏昏倒地！”

斯内普猛冲向前扶住他，才避免了他脑浆涂地的命运。药瓶从男孩的手里落下，滚到小床底下。

有那么一会儿，他除了瞪着那个男孩什么也没做。壁炉噼啪作响，火焰渐渐熄灭。他应该添煤了。

斯内普嘟囔着把男孩软绵绵的身体拖上小床。枕头掉到地板上。他捡起来，快速地施了一个清理一新，然后把男孩的头舒适地安放在上面。

斯内普退后了几步，把椅子拉到床对面的角落。魔杖轻弹，他从别的房间召唤来一本魔药杂志。它像是一只不情愿的鸟儿拍打着翅膀飞来，几乎擦到男孩的脸，之后才落到斯内普手里。他坐好，摊开它，开始读起来。

+

冰川似乎是从天空中流泄下来，一直延伸到岩石嶙峋的山坡上。金妮收回目光，看到科马克正在和麻瓜说话，两个人都穿着笨重的亮色外套。

“我们已经接受过轻武器训练，”科马克坚决地说。

“你们已经……”麻瓜困惑地眨着眼睛。“但是中心，我们——”

“我们都已经接受过轻武器的训练了，”科马克说，更加坚定。

“轻武器……你们已经……”一个满足的笑容浮现在他脸上。“很好。很好。看起来你们知道怎么办。英国政府都已经准备好了。比上个月那群美国人好多了。如果你们要去研究中心就打给我。你知道我的手机号吧？”

科马克有点困惑。“呃……”

“是的，”金妮说。

“很好，非常好。那么你们应该知道怎么联系我。”

“是的，当然，”科马克马上说。“谢谢你。”

那个麻瓜离开了。

“他们真难对付，这些麻瓜，”科马克在去旅店的路上小声说。金妮环顾四周，但是周围没有人，灰色的道路边干枯的草丛里也没有隐藏着什么。这个地方对于她来说显得太过荒凉了。

“赫敏说过这些，”金妮说。“这是趋势。也是冰岛有这么多麻瓜和巫师混居的原因。”

“还有手机，”科马克呻吟道，“我忘记了那是什么了。这不是我们的训练内容。”

“现在他们教这个了。”

“对我们没用，我们已经毕业了。你是在哪听说的？”

“赫敏告诉我的，”金妮强调道。

科马克发出了一声不满的声音。他们走了几步，然后他向她侧过身，低声说，“那么这就是你想告诉我的？”

金妮再次环顾四周。在空旷地谈论秘密远比在施放了反窃听咒语的房间里要好，后者可能被破解。这里有大片的空旷地。

“到那儿去，”她说，指着小镇边缘的小山，它的另一侧临着冰川的深渊。

科马克点点头。

他们沉默着爬上光秃秃的土坡。从这里，整个城市近在眼前：扁平的房屋，僵化的道路，机场的建筑群。看起来令人难以置信地阴沉。金妮简直不能相信麻瓜们可以在这里安家。盒子一样方方正正的房子看起来比老鼠笼子还小，和广阔的自然对比起来，街道小得可怜。她的目光从海岸移到山丘上。这片土地本身有一种冷冰冰的美丽：荒凉，辽阔，无法亲近。

“那么，是什么事？”

金妮把脸转向他。他看起来很严肃，金妮突然觉得把科马克拖进这一团乱麻里对他有点不公平。

“我们离开之前赫敏和我说了一点事情，”她说，然后顿住了。“关于这个任务，杰克和你说了什么？”

他皱起眉头。“就是这次任务是应神秘事务司的要求，”他慢慢地说。“他告诉我，他们认为北方有一种能量，但是没说它到底有多重要。”

“它可能非常地重要。根据赫敏的计算，这个东西的魔力可能是霍格沃茨的五百倍。”

科马克的眼睛瞪大了。“梅林的左——你是认真的么？”

“这是赫敏告诉我的，”金妮冷冷地说。

“这很严重，金妮，”科马克说。他皱着眉头。“为什么神秘事务司不要求魔法部调高警戒？如果这东西比霍格沃茨还要强大五百倍，那么应该是最高警报！”

“他们还不知道那是什么呢，”金妮抗议地说。“可能是和地球本身有关的，像是……”她努力去回忆赫敏和艾伦的解释。“就像是磁场，或者……”

“什么？”

“在麻瓜世界里那是类似的东西。关键是，现在还没有人知道这是什么，这也是我们到这里要寻找的。它可能只是地上的一个洞，某种自然力量的渠道。就像是奔宁山脉。”她自己也做了一点研究，不过主要是阅读有关于赫敏抛出的那一堆名称的内容。   
[英格兰北部主要山脉，有“英格兰的脊梁”之称。]和卡德尔艾德里斯[北威尔士斯诺多尼亚国家公园的一座山，坐落在国家公元的最南边，高达893米，被称为Penygadair（威尔士的“椅顶”）。此地自古就有各种各样的传说故事]

“所以神秘事务司认为这只是地上的一个洞，”科马克面无表情地说。

金妮感觉有点愤怒。这种感觉以前也出现过，像是他轻视赫敏在神秘事务司的工作的时候，或者他试图（不过他现在不怎么那么做了）想在困难的任务上越俎代庖的时候，又或者是他维护部里那些金妮很早以前就知道是一帮没种的笨蛋的时候。她还记得她曾经可以在唐克斯和他中间选一个，但是她选了他，因为唐克斯参加了那场战争和凤凰社，而科马克都没有参与，她不想再想起过去。不过，现在她有点后悔了。

“可能——事实上，这很可能是某种自然的东西，”金妮冷冷地回答。“不过没人能确定。这是我们现在身在这里的原因。你知道的，找出答案。“

“没必要这么敏感吧。”

金妮收回了一点火气。他们是搭档，她记起来了，觉得有点惭愧。“抱歉。”

“不用担心。”他简单笑了一下。“反正我的皮已经很厚了。弗朗辛发现的。”

金妮觉得笑一下不会太冒犯，但是当她想起她本来要说的事情的时候，笑容褪色了。她扫了一眼四周；周围依然没有其他人。“这可不是什么妙语连珠。显然，魔法部里有什么人听说了这件事，还把它泄漏给了白骑士。”

“什么！”科马克的眉头先是一挑，然后猛地皱了起来。“谁告诉你的？”

“赫敏，”金妮说。

“神秘事务司怎么会知道？”

“赫敏只是根据事实推断而已”金妮不耐烦地说。处于某种原因，那种恼怒的感觉又回来了。

“呃？”

金妮轻轻地偏了一点头。“为什么你这么紧张赫敏是怎么发现的？还有”——就在她说话的时候她突然明白了——“为什么听起来好像你事先就已经知道了？”

科马克定住了，他目光垂下看向山谷。金妮觉得一股寒气从她的喉咙间溜下滑进胃里。他可能不是真的科马克。他可能是个密探，一个食死徒。是伏地魔的间谍，伪装着，而真正的科马克已经被他们抓走了。死了。不，食死徒已经是过去时了。都结束了。她强迫自己稳定心神。但是当她把自己的思绪从过去拖回来的时候，她发现自己身体的每一个毛孔都散发着万分的不情愿。本能叫嚣着催促她握住自己的魔杖。但是她没有这么做；一旦她这么做了，那么这所有的一切都将不再只是回忆而是现实了。

“你不知道，对不对？”她说。

科马克请了清喉咙。“是的，我不知道。”他说。笑容有气无力得更像是一个鬼脸。“我只是……很奇怪他们神秘事务司竟然知道。你知道我的，典型的傲罗的想法。被别人抢了先总是让我们恼羞成怒。”他恢复了过来，笑容和之前别无二致。

金妮面无表情地点点头。她不再踌躇不前；相反地，她在努力思考，感觉到千头万绪马上就要串连起来了。然后，她意识到了。

“你在——”她突然顿住，爆发出难以置信的愤怒。“你是弗雷德的凤凰社的人！是吧，哈？你——他——我简直不敢相信！”最后她几乎是在尖叫了，但是科马克扫视了一下他们附近的小山，她很快控制住了自己的火气。“只有赫敏和部长本人才知道米塔维利的情况。而部长和弗雷德经常进行恳切的长谈。还有你，也知道。”并且弗雷德从来都不喜欢赫敏，科马克也理所当然会维护部里的那些白痴，只要他们还是弗雷德的囊中之物。“你……参与了——”

“冷静，金妮，”科马克小声说。

“告诉我，我足够了解你，能判断出来你是不是在撒谎，”金妮冷漠地说。“你到底有没有参加那个凤凰社？”

有那么一会儿，科马克选择了沉默。然后他呼出一口气，点了点头。“我参加了。”在金妮爆发之前他接着说下去。“你不明白，金妮。我们不是像你想得那样。校长说你不喜欢，但是……”

科马克的话在她脑袋里嗡嗡作响：不是你想得那样……*校长*……她注意到了，马上压制住一阵歇斯底里的冲动。“你才不了解我是怎么看待弗雷德的凤凰社——我认为他自己也不知道。还有，为什么你要叫他*校长*？除非这是他的——*个人崇拜*的规则之一。”她吐出最后一句话。

科马克看起来在发抖。“金妮，你不知道……”

“科马克，什么都不知道的人是你，”金妮冷酷地说。“凤凰社已经完成了自己的使命。伏地魔已经是过去时了。弗雷德没有权利让它继续这样运作下去。它该结束了。”

“它永远不会结束！”科马克说，声音里第一次出现了愤怒。“总是有人千方百计，总是有人鬼鬼祟祟，总有人试图走神秘人的老路子……”

“那是魔法部该做的！那是你作为一个傲罗该做的！”金妮发现自己又快要大吼大叫了。她紧紧地闭上嘴，试图冷静下来，但是科马克趁机开始说话。

“你不能全都指望魔法部，金妮！难道你不明白么？神秘人当年之所以这么猖狂就是因为魔法部忽略了所有那么显而易见的征兆。如果当初有我们这样的一个凤凰社，如果当初有一群人密切关注着……”

“难道你觉得邓布利多没有保持着警觉？”金妮抢过话来。“如果*他*都做不到，那么弗雷德就更不要白日做梦了。”

“但是那时候和现在不一样，”科马克抗议说，虽然邓布利多的失败让他显得不那么确定了。“当时邓布利多在魔法部受到重重阻碍。他做不了太多。”

“邓布利多——”金妮喊道，但是她马上停下了。她正紧紧地握着自己的魔杖，就像是当年在最后一战的时候一样。而她发现科马克没有，他的手分别放在身体两侧，掌心向上。双手张开，掌心向上，这个姿势说明他没有攻击性，他只是试图在交流。金妮感到愤怒悄然溜走，如同岩石风化剥落般消散。“你不了解弗雷德。他不是为了什么远大崇高的目的才这样做的。他做这些只是……为了一些其他的理由。”他只是自以为是地为了乔治，她想道，但是没有宣之于口。她深深吸气，然后改变了自己的态度。“别介意。如果我有什么问题，我会自己和他谈的。”

“我很抱歉没有早点告诉你，”科马克说，看起来很明显依然不高兴。

“是我一直都没有问过。”

“但那不是理由。”

金妮摇摇头。“别再介怀那个了。现在我们身陷这个岛上，身边只有两个魔法专家，一个冒牌货，还有一个比伏地魔强大五百倍的东西。”   
[插：上文是“比霍格沃茨强大五百倍”，难道说金妮将霍格沃茨的魔力等同于伏地魔？创校四巨头没有那么菜吧……]

“还有彼此，”科马克带着假装的傲慢说。

金妮忍不住笑了，她捶了一下他的胳膊。“笨蛋。”

科马克脸上露出小狗狗般的表情。“搭档？”

金妮点点头。“愿我们团结一致。”她严肃地说。   
[愿我们团结一致Aura nos adligat.。拉丁语。]

“愿我们团结一致。”科马克以同样的方式回答。

“好了。米塔维利。我们是不是应该执行规范程序监视他？”

几分钟后，他们已经决定好监视那个意大利人的具体方法，开始下山。在山下的街道上有几个移动的人影，但是隔着一段距离看不清楚他们是什么人。

“你已经开始留心他了，是么？”在半路上金妮轻轻地说。“部长告诉弗雷德那位内昂先生想要什么之后，他一定已经告诉你米塔维利十分可疑。”

科马克点了下头。

然后却把她蒙在鼓里，她想道。她怎么有这样的哥哥。她尽力想要摆脱，但是这个想法带着怀疑的不悦如同潮水一般席卷她。这是非常重要的事情，这可能会威胁到人们的生命，其中也包括她的，而弗雷德什么都没告诉她。“如果部长也是弗雷德的凤凰社的一员，我想内昂这个家伙得有相当的份量才能让魔法部按照他的希望行事。”

“很有可能，”科马克皱着眉头说。很显然，他也觉得这一点太奇怪了。

他们走上另一段平坡时，金妮问，“凤凰社是什么时候判断内昂就是白骑士的？”

“不久以前，不过我们不能确定，”科马克说，略带了几分自豪。“开始只是校长的预感，不过我的观察……还有其他几个人的都支持了他的预感。我们一直密切关注着他，但是他到目前都非常谨慎。我们猜测他知道自己正受到监视。”

金妮不得不对他们产生一点敬意。实际上她没有想过弗雷德的凤凰社具体在做什么；这是第一次她真的了解到了他们活动的信息。他们能这么早就发现实在是很了不起。但是她想，如果没有这么多保密和忠诚的阻碍，她的傲罗同事们——当然还有赫敏——也能发现其中的联系，甚至可能更早。它依然是颠覆性质的，依然是有害的，依然是自私的，不过她在被冒犯的感觉浮现之前就尽力平息下来。

越走道路越宽，一个穿着夹克的人向他们走来。他停在一堆干枯的草丛中，两手插在口袋里，金妮发现那是艾伦。她向他挥手，看到他像风车一样大幅度地挥手回复。

“嗨，金妮，”他说，有点紧张地微笑着。“麦克拉根傲罗。”

“斯康瑟专家，”科马克冷淡地说。艾伦看起来因此更紧张了，金妮恼怒地甩了她的傲罗搭档一眼。

“怎么了，艾伦？”

“我们已经把魔力仪设置成便携型，”艾伦说。“基本上施用一个平衡魔咒它就可以在两把扫帚之间保持平衡。当然啦，我们移动的时候平衡魔咒不起作用，但是总好过我们就这么拖着它到处查看。”

“听起来不错，”科马克说。“我们什么时候出发？”

“只要你们两个准备好就可以，”艾伦说，他的目光从一个傲罗移到另一个身上。

金妮看了看手表。现在还是早上；他们还有至少八个小时可以用来定位那股魔力。无论如何，他们还带了便携式的帐篷，再加上这里的极昼，他们可以不回麻瓜的城镇去。

仿佛顺理成章地，两个人出现在来的路上，一个人裹在粉色的皮大衣里，另一个穿着普普通通的黑夹克。在他们之间向前伸着的是用两把扫帚的载着保持平衡的魔力仪的盆。这让金妮想起了轿子。

“他们来了，”艾伦说。“李苏！米塔维利！”他招呼道。

“我希望他们没有忘记施某种幻身咒，”他们走向前去迎接两位魔法专家的时候，科马克试探性地说。

“嗨，艾伦，韦斯莱和麦克拉根傲罗，”李苏说，看起来穿得有点糟糕。“准备好了么？”

金妮的目光扫过李苏和米塔维利，他们分开站着，而且都有点靠后。“是的，我们准备好了，”她说。

很快他们就骑着扫帚出发了，麻瓜的城镇几分钟内就消失在视野中。远远地，在褐色的山坡延伸出来的山谷中，金妮能瞥见一两个麻瓜的定居点，但是它们要小许多，看起来像是布匹的褶皱中聚集的小小的灰尘的污点。她很怀疑那里有没有人类居住。

午后不久，她听见科马克在后面叫她。她连忙赶回到正载着魔力仪飞行的他和米塔维利的位置。

“我们能现在就吃午饭么？”科马克抱怨道。“我要饿死啦。而且这家伙的胃让我神经紧张，它抱怨得震天响。”

金妮忍住不要笑出来；米塔维利保持面无表情。

他们在一个斜坡边上停了下来，山坡一直延伸到山谷中，流淌着冰川汇成的小溪。金妮和李苏把他们前一天晚上在麻瓜商店买来的食物拿出来；大部分都是熏制的或者腌制的或者干脆是她想都没想过的方法制作的鱼。希望没有人在这种前不着村后不着店的地方出任何肠道问题。

“这是什么？”科马克说，拿起了一个麻瓜密封袋。“这个不是鱼。”

“是的，”金妮说。“这是驯鹿肉。”

“啊呀！这东西能吃么？”

“你可以试试看。我听店员说这个很不错。”

科马克迟疑了一会儿，但还是用魔杖扯开了包装。

李苏丢下鱼肉尖叫，然后马上用手捂住嘴巴。金妮跳起来，俯视山谷。

“是北极熊！”艾伦叫道。

“不，那是披甲熊，”金妮断然地说。她看了一眼科马克，他在她边上魔杖已经准备好了。那只熊人立着，站在谷底一动不动地看着他们。

“它好像没有什么……危险，”艾伦说，在他们身后犹豫不决地等着。“我是说，它没有袭击我们，也许我们可以就这样，你知道，不要管它——”

“披甲熊，除非你制服它们，否则会跟踪你长达数个星期，”米塔维利说。金妮尖锐地看着他。这可能是这趟旅行开始以来他第一次主动说话。“最好在它把你的血吸干之前就把它放倒。”

艾伦难看地面如死灰。

“驱逐咒？”金妮说。

科马克点点头，“再加上点苦涩的回味。”

金妮大幅度地点点头。他们一起举起魔杖对准那个怪物。“尝尝苦头！”   
[尝尝苦头Repello amaroris拉丁文，前者为驱逐的意思，后者是苦涩的味道，为作者杜撰的咒语]

一股黄色的光喷出，还带着一股湿冷的味道，就像是一个老药剂师灰扑扑的偏僻住所的味道。咒语击中了那个怪物在它的皮毛上迸溅开来。它发出一声介于狗的吠叫和羊的尖叫之间的喊叫，然后转头跑开了。

“可怜的东西，”金妮说，又坐了下来。“大概是闻到了我们的食物。”

“可怜的麻瓜，”科马克说。“它是朝着他们过去的。它可不会做个令人愉快的好怪物，它会去偷他们的鱼的。”他拿起了装驯鹿肉的带子。“呒，”他说着撕下一条肉。

他们很快就再次向着北方出发，这次由金妮和艾伦操纵魔力仪。一股风从北方吹来，他们的脸被吹得刺痛，嘴唇干裂。他们继续走了一个小时左右，中途只是停下来清空他们的膀胱或者肚肠，由于艾伦和李苏带了便携式厕所比较方便方便。

“这太棒了，”第一次李苏把它从背包里拿出来，魔杖轻轻一点让它膨胀起来的时候，科马克非常兴奋。“在我们的一些野外任务里真的可以用到这个。”

“酷毙了，不是么？”艾伦说，笑容满面。“李苏和我是在默克曼宁全球野外运动装备店发现的。在阿根廷这东西绝对是必不可少。更棒的是它还会循环利用排泄物。”

“那是什么意思？”

“循环利用。我猜应该是个麻瓜的词。就是一种重复使用东西的想法。”

科马克停止围着那个厕所打转。“重复使用？”

“对呀，”艾伦尖着嗓子说。“里面有一个过滤器可以制造应急淡水储备。和麻瓜的宇航员的作法很相似。你知道的，在外太空。”

科马克瞪着艾伦，就好像他刚刚多长出了一条胳膊似的。“对。”

下午他们大多时候在沉默中赶路。风势不允许他们交谈。地面和周围的环境在他们离开午餐地点后迅速变化。光秃秃的山和雪线让位于巨大的冰块，冰河在他们下方若隐若现地闪烁着，像是一片冰封的大海。

几乎是深夜的时候，金妮感觉后背和腿上肌肉在抗议，就在这时艾伦向她侧过身小声说，“我觉得偏角正在趋向平衡。我们快到了。”

金妮点点头。一股恐惧和兴奋的颤栗击中了她。他们快到了。

那地点本身是非常显而易见的，他们看到它就明白了。李苏、科马克和米塔维利先停在一片冰上方，当金妮赶上他们时，她也明白了原因。

“那是什么？”艾伦喊道，他的声音一般都淹没在风里。

“不是自然形成的，”李苏喊回去。“不可能是。”

艾伦凝视着魔力仪。“金妮，”他唤道，对着那个东西点点头。他们飞下去到那堆冰块前，金妮负责方向，而艾伦盯着魔力仪，时不时用魔杖戳一戳里面的液体。

他抬起头来。“我们能不能绕着它转几圈？”

他们盘旋着。金妮盯着那个东西。看上去它像是从地面生长出来的平滑的冰页如同花瓣一般聚集包拢起来。那个东西惊人地高，从地面一直达到了大概陋居的高度。

“金妮！金妮，它在这里面，”艾伦喊道。他在向她微笑，他大大的笑容非常兴奋。他用魔杖自己的喉咙。“声音洪亮。大家！它在这里面！其他的冰块都聚集在旁边。”

“魔力仪指向了这个东西的内部，”艾伦兴奋地解释，即便有魔咒的作用他的声音还是被风声扭曲了。“大概就在这个高度”——他伸出一只胳膊举在头上方——“在这里偏角为0。”

“很具体，”科马克说，紧盯着那个物体。“那么，不管那是什么，它都在这个……冰块的中间？”

“事实上，它的形状并不是一个方块，”科马克解释道，他的话语都兴奋地翻滚着。“我从山上的时候就注意到了这个特别的模式。结构可以简化成同心圆，每一个都由五个部件组成，就像是花冠上的螺旋。”

“什么？”科马克叫道。

艾伦飞快地打着手势，几乎从扫帚上滑下去。“如果你从上面俯瞰，这个东西看起来就像是一朵五瓣花瓣的花。一朵五瓣玫瑰。”

科马克露出怀疑的表情，然后飞向更高的地方。

“那么我们怎么把那东西从冰里移出来？”说话的是米塔维利。金妮看到艾伦耸了耸肩。

“融化？切割？我不知道。不过它就在里面，这是肯定的。”

米塔维利的目光在艾伦身上停留了一会儿。另一个魔法专家再次耸耸肩，看起来有点不舒服。最后意大利人扭过头去，有那么一瞬间和金妮的目光相接。

“我们可以明天再考虑，”李苏说。“我带来了便携式帐篷，即便气温降到零下10度，零下20度，应该也能保持温暖。”

金妮盯着冰墙里面。里面是否真的有东西？她想里面可能是什么黑色的东西，但这只是幻想。冰块不透明，在不落的太阳的照耀下呈现微微的橘色。冰块要等到明天再解决了。

****

**\- Chapter 3 END -**


	4. Breaking the Ice

** 第4章：破冰 **

** **

赫敏一踏进办公室就隐隐约约感觉到有点不对劲。只是类似内心深处有种瘙痒的感觉，但是她心中警铃大作。她坐下来，准备好应对任何可能发生在她身上的事。

当她的目光落在后面的橱柜上的时候，她就明白过来了。有人试图翻阅她的档案。

她冷静地走到了房间的后部，同时一只手保护性地护住肚子。

“原形重现”她命令道，用魔杖指着墙上的一块小黑斑。   
[原形重现Reveloso，拉丁文revelo是显现的意思，JKR的咒语原形立现是Specialis revelio，这里为作者杜撰的咒语，用法……貌似是命令监视器显影。]

一束蓝色的光从墙上展开，投影出一片模糊的图像。赫敏皱起眉头，轻敲图像，看着第一幅滑走另一幅取而代之。幻灯片显示一名全身深色长袍的男子试图打破她文件柜上的守卫。她瞟了一眼图像底部的时间：上午4时21分22秒到上午4时21分32秒。那么这是某个不了解她日程安排的人干的了。

在上午4时25分52秒，另一个身影出现了。一个男子。很显然是在监督第一个人，赫敏想道，心跳加速。他们的脸上都蒙着匿名魔咒投下的阴影。但是他行动的方式熟悉得可怕。在返回文件柜之前，第一个男子似乎在和第二个商量什么，遮住他的身影一小会。上午4点26分42秒到上午4时26分52秒。第一个男子让开了，第二个人的身影显露了出来，若无其事地坐在赫敏的椅子上，用两只手的食指持着魔杖。

赫敏喘了口气。现在她知道了。一点也不出人意表——事实上，她早就想到过了，甚至——但是真的看到还是像在她肚腹上重重地打了一拳。

图像切换地更快了。在上午4时35分02秒，两个男子都离开了。赫敏敲了敲墙壁，蓝色的光消失了。

她静静地站在办公室中。她可以对付他，但是她马上就打消了这个念头。没有足够的证据，而他的触手比她长得多。她低估了他在两边的力所能及的范围，或者是低估了建筑一个防御的必要性，这太不是时候了，也很可能带来危险。现在，几乎就太迟了。几乎，但是并不是完全无法挽回。

她深深地吸了一口气，然后快速地在她的椅子上在地板上在一切东西上投掷出快速诅咒检测魔咒。他怎么能做这样的事？她想道，紧紧地握住自己的魔杖。他们一起战斗，一起失去，一起赢得胜利。但是情绪的爆发很快就衰败，留下一阵挥之不去的悲伤和遗憾。他和她失去的一样多；甚至可能更多。也许他以为她的感受没有他多。他错了，错得如此离谱。她博闻强识的能力让她能集中自己能封闭自己的情绪直到能够安全发泄，还有她的能力带来的她和邓布利多的亲近，还有必要的保密措施，都在她和其他人之间筑起一道高高墙垣。当她需要他们的时候，她能察觉到它坚硬的表面。自从罗恩死后。自从哈利第一次失踪后。自从哈利第二次消失后。现在她后悔了么？在墙只是一道影子，接着加厚变成一道栅栏，最后终于成为一道深深的鸿沟的之后，她记得自己告诉过自己，为时已晚。

她摇摇头，拿出一包葡萄干。不要再徒劳地回想了。现在也无法否认一场严峻的斗争即将到来。

+

斯内普在往狼毒药剂里加舟形乌头的时候，感觉到那个男孩在冲撞他的守卫魔法。他得意地假笑。很显然，男孩已经意识到门把手变成了滚烫的烙铁，而他现在正在像头公牛一样冲撞着门板。

他不慌不忙地完成了狼毒药剂的这一阶段，然后转向房间角落里一口冒着烟的坩埚。现在那个男孩正在攻击窗户。典型的格兰芬多的行为方式，简直让他作呕。

他风一般地冲出门进入客厅。他发现那个小子正举着一把椅子，看起来想要用它砸碎窗户。

“抱歉，”斯内普油滑地说。那个男孩急忙转过身来把椅子放下。“您是在帮我重新安置我客厅的家具么？”

男孩眨了眨眼。他的肩膀还在难以察觉地微微颤抖。斯内普皱起眉头，安神药水到现在应该已经完全代谢干净了。

“放我出去，”男孩抱怨地说。“你没权利把我关在这里。”

斯内普走向前。他留意到了男孩出汗的额头，轻微抽搐的手臂。这个小子很不好，这很明显。但是他还没走到男孩跟前，他就跳开了。

斯内普无奈地叹了口气。“你有点什么毛病，小子。现在，如果你肯不要那么蹦来跳去，我会给你诊断一下……”

“我警告你，”男孩咆哮道。“我可有家伙。”斯内普皱紧眉头。这个小子似乎没办法正常说话。“如果你胆敢碰我，我会”——他停顿了一下——“给你好看。”他的一只手像蜘蛛一样悄悄地溜进后面的口袋。

斯内普走向前挥动魔杖。“除你武器！”刀子从男孩的裤子里跳出来飞到他手中，他顺手丢进长袍里。“小子，你身体哪里有毛病，这也不是你刚刚27小时里喝下去的两服魔药的副作用。”

“我很好！拜托……拜托放我走，给我药水让我走，让我走……”男孩顺着墙滑下去，尽力稳住自己。“我再也受不了了，”他呻吟着说。“我好冷，我好冷，我——”突然男孩蜷缩在地上，开始干呕。斯内普让到一边。

“我认为去圣芒戈是恰当的做法，”他厉声说，伸出手去抓男孩的手臂。

“不，我不要去！”那个男孩叫道，他的苦苦哀求让斯内普犹豫了。“我只是要那个药水，你只需要放我走，然后我就什么事都没有了。我只是要离开这里——”

“你病得很严重，超出了我的能力，我治不好你！”斯内普吼道。

“不，我很……”男孩又开始呕吐。“该死……”他呻吟道。

斯内普正准备好经历幻影移行的不适感，这时他突然想起来那个陌生人。脸色苍白地在酒吧间的角落里颤抖，眼睛因为看不见的疼痛向上翻。呕吐、发抖。在白骑士的一个代理人面前，急切甚至绝望地请求、恳求、渴求坷垃柯。

斯内普松开手，这其中的可能性与不可能让他愣住了。男孩呻吟着。“让我……让我走……”

他抓住那小子的肩膀，盯住他朦胧的眼睛。他进入他的大脑比捅破一层纸还要容易，男孩的记忆全部展现在他眼前。他看见黑暗的小巷，从巫师袍里拿出小纸包的手，一面镜子。画面一转，一种白色的粉末散发着标志性的黄色的光芒，着在深色的表面上留下几道痕迹。一张脸凝视着它——那是那小子的脸，一脸极乐的表情，吸入的时候那种持续的美妙……

斯内普抓住那个男孩，粗鲁地把他整个推倒在床上。“你就跟麻瓜一样白痴，”他咆哮着说，血液冲上太阳穴。“你这个白痴。只有巫师才会这样对坷垃柯有这样的反应。”

男孩的眼睛猛地睁开。“你有么？我感觉起来该死地……”

“很好，”斯内普吼道。“你在感受的是戒毒的过程。接下来的几个小时里毫无疑问你会越来越难受。你感觉起来就像是被一群毒角兽踩过去。”

“去你的，”男孩从牙缝里挤出来一句话，两只手紧紧地抓着床单。

“我听说睡在五角星上面有助于减轻症状，”斯内普继续说。“如果你态度良好地请求我，我会给你变一个出来。。”

“为什么你不放我走，为什么你就不能把药水给我然后让我走掉！”男孩叫道。他整张床上翻滚着，汗水浸透了床单。

斯内普犹豫了。没错，他的交易还没有结束。如果赫敏是对的，那么他在挑战的就是全英国最大的犯罪组织的怒火。

“哦上帝……”男孩呻吟着。“我想……我想死。”

斯内普哼了一声。“我向你保证，无论听起来有多么不可能，但是这个世界上还是有比戒除这种让头脑腐化的粉末更悲惨的命运。”

男孩浑身发抖，尽力对他怒目而视。“你在那里喋喋不休就像个婊子。鼻子他妈的真大。”斯内普全身僵硬。“哦天哪，”男孩虚弱地跌回床上仰面朝天地躺着，用手盖住自己的眼睛。“你就不能给我一点么？我可以为你做任何事情。如果你想……如果你想我可以让你上我——”

“我对你愚蠢拙劣的卖淫挑逗一点都不感兴趣，”斯内普冷冷地打断他。“我也不觉得你现在的状态有多么吸引人。”这是实话。现在他陷入担忧的自我厌恶中，他竟然如此愚蠢地把这个不明来历的小子带回家。他应该把他丢在圣芒戈门口，那么一切麻烦都解决了。

“他们说我和女人一样棒，”男孩喃喃地说。“我可以做任何事……”

斯内普突然暴怒，他伸手扭着那小子的耳朵，拉着他做起来。男孩痛得尖叫起来，但是他看到斯内普的魔杖指着他两眼之间，他马上就僵住了。

“可能对于你这样智力水平的生物来说不是那么得显而易见，”斯内普压低声音说，“但是你现在是在我的家里，一切由我做主。考虑到你是我的客人，我一直向您展现出我从未向其他人展示过的热情好客——甚至阿不思也没有，甚至黑魔王也没有——而稍稍地突发奇想一下我也可以让你享受到你最黑暗的梦境都不敢臆想的精细的酷刑与折磨。”

男孩开始斗鸡眼了。斯内普稍微往后退了一点，决定切入重点。“让我明明白白地说清楚。我不会容忍你在这间房子里倾泻像刚才一样如此不服管束的不尊敬和亵渎。明白么？”

男孩痉挛着点点头。

“很好，”斯内普说，站起身把魔杖收好。

“倾……倾泻是什么意思？”

“通过倾倒把东西填满。换句话说，随口胡说。”

这个小子咬着嘴唇反叛地盯着斯内普。“如果我冒犯或者亵渎了，你要拿我怎么办？”

“如果我宽宏大量的话，我只会不给你那一剂你被指示来拿的药水，然后把你丢在伦敦市中心随便什么地方。”

“那么我会告发你！”那小子叫道，开始瑟瑟发抖。“我会——我会告诉他们你绑架我，adducted——”

“Abducted：我一点都不希望和你拉近距离。我们也不是甲壳类动物的钳子——”   
[这里男孩使用的是adducted螯合，加合物；从下文可以判断为abducted诱拐的误读。接下来教授有拿这个误读开玩笑。可惜这样的文字游戏中文无法体现。抱歉。 他使用的这个abduct诱拐另外一个意思刚好和前面误读的adduct意思相反，有肢体外展的意思。]

“去你的！Abducted！”男孩一脸惊讶，接着他猛地用手捂住了嘴。“嘶……我是说，鸡奸。”他又一次发抖了。“他妈的我什么都没说”他模糊无神的眼睛看向斯内普的脸。

斯内普僵硬着一张脸。他站起身，双臂在胸前交叉，接着他抬起一只胳膊举起魔杖。“羊皮纸飞来。”

“你在做什么？”男孩问道。他的声音很断然很有反抗精神，可惜他的颤抖减弱了这些效果。

斯内普拿出魔杖，在羊皮纸上描绘出一个五角星的轮廓。“多年来我一直在教授你这个年纪的男巫和女巫，花费的时间比你活着的时间要长久得多。我早就了解到，要求你们具备任何形式的自控的难度堪比用月长石炼金。”

男孩沉默了一会儿。他浑身发抖，双手环抱住自己的肩膀。“你说什么我一个字都听不懂。”

“我知道。”斯内普让完成了的图滑到小床下面。“我还听说，如果做点实在的事分散自己的注意力的话，戒毒的过程更容易忍受一点。不过，我相当怀疑，除非你愿意帮我去除裸鼹鼠的内脏，不然在我的房子里你能找到什么满意的娱乐。”

那小子做了个鬼脸。“为什么你就不能放我走？让我带着药水离开。如果我不带着它回去，他们会杀了我的。上帝。”他紧紧闭上眼睛。“我不想要你的帮助。”

“这全是为了你好，”斯内普站着说。“如果你遇到任何问题请通知我。我向你保证，所有的守卫都加固了，尤其是窗户边的那些。”

“杂种，”那小子嘟囔道。

斯内普把他一直在读的那本魔药期刊丢到男孩床边。“假如你想读点轻松的，我推荐后面有关龙肝和有角鼻涕虫对治疗胃炎的作用的那篇。当然了，我很担心你到底能不能找到……”

那小子蹦起来。“该死的你为什么就不能放我走！”他叫道。

斯内普端着魔杖指着男孩，他带着深深的满足感说，“无声无息。”他无动于衷地看着男孩翻滚挣扎窒息，最后不得不比划各种粗俗的手势。“以防你自己还没有认识到这个事实，尽管我不觉得这有多大的可能，”斯内普说，“我要告诉你，你是个巫师。如果你是个麻瓜，那么你不会感觉到任何症状。事实上，你会直接死掉。”

没有再说别的话，他大步走出房间，砰地把门甩上。

直到晚上他才从狼毒药剂的最后阶段脱身。药水的制作非常无聊乏味，能赚的钱也非常少，斯内普几乎都不愿意制作。房间非常宁静，这让他走进去的时候非常惊讶。壁炉已经几乎熄灭，只剩下几点火光，房间里只有从窗帘的缝隙里透进来的一束光线。男孩躺在床上睡着了。斯内普留意到了堆在地上皱成一团的被单，他想，这个小子很显然不知道怎么在一张正常的床上睡觉。他犹豫了一会儿，但还是没有做什么多余的事情就离开了。

他走进厨房，顺手挥舞了一下魔杖，蜡烛应声而亮。“蒂比！”

含混地砰的一声响。一只家养小精灵深深地鞠躬。“斯内普教授现在想用晚餐么，先生？”

“可以，”斯内普说。“准备两人份的。今晚的菜式是什么？”

“咕佬肉，先生，还有泰式素炒河粉。”[sweet and sour chicken, vegetable pad thai]

“保留泰式炒河粉，再加一碗粥。”

“是的，斯内普教授，”蒂比说着又鞠躬，然后消失了。

家养小精灵真是无价之宝。他对不能拥有它们的麻瓜家庭和某些巫师家庭（比如韦斯莱家）深表遗憾。黑魔王毁了他在蜘蛛巷尾的藏身之处之后，在一些凤凰社同僚的不必要的不请自来的帮助下，他在离翻倒巷很近的地方找到了这所房子。由于地段的原因，租金很便宜。房东太太是位很严肃的女性，提供家养小精灵的服务做为租房的一部分。斯内普足够斯莱特林能让他认出一桩好交易。这使得他能保持原有的珍惜时间的习惯，完全不用理会打扫壁炉，洗衣服，以及采购这样的琐事。

他回到客厅，用魔杖敏捷地一戳给壁炉加满炭。“醒醒，小子。”他没有任何预兆地就开始叫他起床。“起来。”作为回应他听到一声呻吟。斯内普停顿了一下，眼睛停在男孩光着的胸膛上。他在哪里一定还有点旧衣服。

“干嘛啊，”男孩抱怨着说。

“我刚刚决定要喂饱你，小子。在这里等着，我去给你找点像样的衣服穿。”

他回到自己的房间打开衣柜，里面有些架子上的东西自从五年前他搬进来之后连看都没看过。长袍、裤子、袜子，按照年份长短降序排列着。看起来也像是按照它们的颜色有多灰暗来排列，就像是在衣柜底部打翻了一瓶墨水。他找到一件衬衫，看起来还相当的白。他感觉到一阵闷痛，他认出这是他在霍格沃茨最后一年穿的东西。毫无疑问，它看起来还相当地新——在他最后几个月的学生时代里，他除了阴影之外无以蔽体。

他回来的时候客厅空无一人。他恼火地来到厨房，发现那小子在翻弄他的橱柜。斯内普清了清喉咙。

男孩跳起来。“抱歉，”他说，关上了一扇柜门。“我只是在找叉子。”他指着小方桌，上面已经摆好了两客晚饭。

“我依稀记得要求您在客厅等候，”斯内普如丝绸般柔滑地说，手里攥着衬衫。

“对不起啦，”男孩嘟囔着说，把衬衫穿上。他扫了一眼斯内普，后者发现竟然读不懂这小子的表情。“你会因此惩罚我么？”

他从来没有这么想过，但是他只是假笑。“我在考虑。”

“只是件小事，”男孩抱怨着倒进椅子里。斯内普牢牢地抓住他的下巴，现在这个小子的姿态更像是一只四肢放松的野兽而不是人类，让他有挑刺的欲望。“我饿了，我闻到了食物的味道……”

“毒瘾消退的最后阶段是疲劳，”斯内普打断他。“你感觉怎么样？”

男孩眯起眼睛。“那是什么？”

斯内普藏起惊讶。“什么是什么？疲劳还是……消退？”

“第一个，”男孩说。他伸手越过整张桌子，戳起一大块鸡肉放进嘴里，像个山怪一样大嚼起来。

“疲倦的状态。”斯内普停顿了一下，专注地盯着那个小子，考虑应该先问他哪个问题。他的名字？还是他为什么替白骑士工作？那小子又一次伸出手越过整张桌子，但是还没碰到鸡肉的时候就猛地缩了回来。

“妈的！”他从牙缝里挤出声音。“你干了什么？”

“我给它下了咒，”斯内普回答说。“大部分人都觉得吃别人盘子里的东西是不得体的行为。泰式炒河粉和粥被放在你面前是因为它们才是你的晚饭。”

“婊……我是说……”男孩说得磕磕绊绊，好像被剥夺了脏话之后他就不得不自己再发明一种语言。“为什么我不能吃鸡肉？”

“那可能太难消化。你才刚刚从毒瘾中恢复过来。”

“那不公平，你他妈的可以下咒，我什么都做不了。”

“注意你的语言，小子，还有，不，你也可以。”斯内普严厉地说。“坷垃柯对麻瓜要么没有作用要么就是致命的。哑炮通常没有任何反应。既然你对毒瘾的反应那么大，这就说明你是一个巫师。”

“我不是，”男孩咆哮道，即使满嘴都是面条他的愤怒也清晰可辨。“我可以吸坷垃柯，但是我拿着魔杖什么也做不了，就跟拿着一根普通的木棍一样。相信我。”他瞪着眼说。“我试过的。”

“你试的方法一定不对，”斯内普冷淡地说，微微吃了一惊。

男孩的脸都气得皱起来了，但是他很快就沉下脸。“听着，维斯先生……”

“维沙。”

“谢谢你帮助我，谢谢你为我做的一切，我现在可以拿我的药水了么？”

“除非你回答我的一些问题，”斯内普回答说，声音依然像冰面一样柔滑。“我猜测你知道，根据麻瓜和巫师的法律，持有和吸食坷垃柯都是违法的？”

男孩怒气冲冲地说，“关你什么事？”他的目光开始在房间里乱瞟，双手紧握放在桌面上。“你要把我交出去么？”

“可能。”

男孩愣住了一小会。马上他甩开桌子，一跃跳过椅子，从房间里飞跑出去。斯内普咒骂着甩掉一长袍的咕佬肉。他抓住自己的魔杖，顺着客厅传来的巨大响声追出去。那个小子又在用椅子砸窗户。斯内普用魔杖指着他，就在这时椅子的一条腿突然折断了。

“绳缠索绕！”   
[语源不详。Vinculum是英语纽带、带子的意思；extremis为拉丁语，极端的意思。疑类似速速禁锢的用法。]

绳子从墙里窜出来像蛇一样缠绕在他的手腕和脚踝上，猛地向上拉紧的，男孩惊讶地大叫出声。片刻之后，他被吊在半空中，大喊大叫的声音可以把死人都吵醒，他拼命挣扎着，像是一头拴住待宰的猪。

“究竟怎么回事？”

斯内普急转回脸看向壁炉。那个小子也突然闭上嘴。

“格兰杰，”他断然地招呼道。

他的客人指着吊在半空中的那个男孩。“你愿意解释一下么？”

“不，”他简短地回答。这个小子如此不服管束让他生气，格兰杰如此不请自来看到这种丢脸的状况同样让他恼怒。“如果你没有注意到，我愿意提醒你，现在不是拜访的好时机。同时，以后，”他提高嗓音，并且在其中注入了他专业级别的冷漠，“我希望在你入侵我的房子之前，先给我某种预告。”

“夫人？夫人，请您帮帮我。”男孩又开始挣扎，不过现在他没有刚才那么热切，好像是在展示他的情况有多么悲惨。“这个男人一直在骚扰我，夫人。他把我绑起来是为了强奸我，我说真的。您得帮帮我，夫人，我没有别人可以求救了。您一离开他就会从后面强奸我——”

“无声无息！”斯内普吼道。

终于彻底安静了。他瞪着格兰杰，试图去判断他的想法，但是仅仅快速地扫过她思想的表面无济于事。他读到了惊讶，怀疑——和忍俊不禁？

“西弗勒斯，你不需要对我用摄神取念，”格兰杰说，斯内普有一瞬的羞愧。在这种羞愧转化为愤怒之前，格兰杰就转向那个小子，干脆地说，“斯内普教授是他那一代中最强大最值得尊敬的巫师之一。我希望你在继续做出轻率的行为之间先牢记这一点。”

有一会儿没有人说话。斯内普觉得自己脸红了——他强大并且值得尊敬？

“我必须承认我对……呃，他现在所处的状态感到不舒服，”格兰杰继续说，怀疑和义愤第一次在她声音里出现。“我肯定你并不需要像那样把他吊起来……”

“这个小子在毁坏我的家具，”斯内普平滑地说。他指向那把坏了的椅子。“如果我没有给我的窗户加上守卫让它能够抵御强力的物理攻击，那么现在这间房间就都是碎玻璃了。”

“我明白了，”格兰杰说，但是听起来依然有点不确定。“好吧，我相信你的判断。不过你用了什么咒语？”

“绳缠索绕。”

“一个傲罗的咒语，”她有点惊讶地说道。

“他们施展的方式不一样，效果是相同的。这个只是更……有效。”他随手向男孩的方向挥了挥。斯内普坦然地迎上那道狂怒的目光，让自己保持面无表情。这不是很困难，因为他不知道应该有什么情绪。

“我刚才说过了，我相信你的判断，”格兰杰说。她收回注意力转向他。“我们可以去别的房间么？或者，嗯，也许你可以把他换个地方？”

“去厨房，”斯内普说着举起魔杖，向着厨房的方向轻弹。绳索从墙上飞下来拖着男孩离开房间。那小子的嘴巴惊讶而徒劳地无声张合着，在转弯的时候，他的肩膀狠狠地撞上门框发出一声巨响。

“你可以更温柔一点，”赫敏有点畏缩地说。

“他也可以不要那么难对付。修复如初。”

“谢谢，西弗勒斯，”赫敏说，斯内普默默地把刚刚修好的椅子推给她。“总之他叫什么？”

“他推翻桌子开始大肆破坏我的家具之前我正要问他。”这让他想起了他的长袍。他用魔杖指着自己，低声嘟囔了一个清洁咒。酱汁不情不愿地从长袍的布料上剥离开。“白痴小子。”他小声抱怨道。

“你现在才问他的名字？和你一起呆了，多长时间来着，接近24个小时。”

格兰杰的声音里有掩饰不住的责备，斯内普卷起嘴唇。“他睡着了。我必须说他要从坷垃柯的毒瘾中回复过来。”

格兰杰难以置信地看了他一眼。“他吸食坷垃柯？”

“是的，而且从他的记忆来看，这绝对不是一次性的小‘尝试’。”

“但是他还这么小！”格兰杰脸上出现一种严峻的表情。“他们最近越来越多地针对年轻人下手了。令人痛心的是，这真的一点也不出人意表。”

“尽管那个小子很显然受到坷垃柯的影响，但是他坚持宣称自己是个麻瓜。”斯内普厌恶地说。“我不知道原因。”

“有意思。”她带着点消遣意味地笑了。“你不应该这么看不起麻瓜世界。”

斯内普交叉双臂，嘲讽地瞪了她一眼。“需要我指出你的偏见么，格兰杰？”

赫敏摇摇头。“西弗勒斯，我来找你是因为发生了一些十分令人担忧的事情。”

“什么？”

“弗雷德·韦斯莱闯入我在神秘事务司的办公室。”她叹息着说。“他试图窃取我的机密文件，但是他失败了。”

“你确定，”斯内普肯定地说。

赫敏点点头。“我确定是他，但是我没有确凿的证据。我设置了一个安保录像，一旦有人没能正确翻阅我的机密文件魔法就会被激活，所以我的确捕捉到了他的单色全息影像。”

“但是看不清他的脸？”

“不，他们——弗雷德·韦斯莱和他的同谋——抹掉了所有魔法签名。我只是认出了侵入者表现的某些特殊习惯和熟悉感，而我可以肯定它们都只属于弗雷德。”

斯内普靠在椅背上。有好一会儿他们都没有说话。“他想要什么？”斯内普平淡地问。

格兰杰叹了口气。“上次我忘记告诉你了，并且我不认为……”她把头发拨到耳朵后面，这个动作由来已久，当年在霍格沃茨的地窖里每当她思考魔药制作中一个困难的步骤，或者是分析一个意想不到的反应的时候总会这样做。但是现在，她的眼睛周围已经有了明显的皱纹，让她看起来更加成熟了，像是一个已经有好几个孩子的母亲。“几年前我的一个魔法专家发明了一种魔力仪。你知道……？”

“一种测量魔力的设备，”斯内普说。“有意思的是你用的语源是瑞典语。”

格兰杰发出一种挫败的声音。“哦梅林，为什么我之前没有想到？现在能说得通了——瑞典语是最北方的魔法语言之一。”

斯内普等着她继续说下去。

“我们使用魔力仪来检测魔力场，就像是麻瓜检测磁场。”她停顿了一下，但是斯内普点了点头。“我们发现魔力仪指向北方，但是我的一位魔法专家注意到魔力仪没有显示出任何偏角。这就是说，大部分的罗盘都会有一定角度的偏差——”

“格兰杰，请不要侮辱我的智力，”斯内普打断她。“这是基本的宇宙学知识。”

“哦，”格兰杰说。“我们只和辛尼斯塔稍稍谈及了这一点。”她继续说下去。“我的计划是派遣一只魔法专家小队，在一些谨言慎行的傲罗的保护下北上去调查这件事。我和鲁弗斯彻谈过这个计划，他也批准了。”   
[Sinistra，霍格沃茨的天文学教授。]

“但是？”

格兰杰一脸严峻。“但是弗雷德·韦斯莱和内昂先生都想要染指这块大馅饼。”她告诉他她对于部长和弗雷德·韦斯莱过分亲近的怀疑，韦斯莱对于那股魔力的强烈的好奇心，和那个内昂的意大利间谍。她带着凤凰社时期那种锐利的敏捷报告着这一切。斯内普也认真聆听，他意识到自己的头脑正在沿着当年的老习惯思考着，仿佛这五年的时光不曾存在。

“你调查到那个怀疑依然逍遥在外的前食死徒的下落了么？”他问。

格兰杰点点头。“谢天谢地，这次似乎和伏地魔没有关系。”

斯内普锐利地点点头，觉得胸口的重负驱散了。除了那个之外什么都好。“你认为谁是更大的危险，韦斯莱还是内昂？”

格兰杰犹豫了。“我不认为弗雷德会做任何他觉得黑暗的事情，白骑士想要魔力应该是为了增加坷垃柯的产量或者只是为了增强自己的力量。关键是，对于他们两个人我都了解得太少了。我本来以为我很了解弗雷德，但是如果他都能做到闯进我的办公室……”她顿住了。

阿不思所做的也比绝大多数人相信他会做的要多，斯内普想，但是他保持缄默。“最好的情况是？”

“他们两个都得不到。”

“而你得到它。”斯内普指出。

格兰杰的嘴唇扭曲成一个苦笑，但是它很快就消失了，她摇摇头。“神秘事务司名义上独立于魔法部其他的部门，但是我一点也不想去证明那一点。最坏的可能就是部长迫使威森加摩更改章程让我必须直接对他负责。我不擅长政治，”她带着一小股挫败的情绪说。“这不是归我负责的。一直都是阿不思在料理这些。”

“是的，”斯内普冷冷地说。“他总是很擅长让别人按照他想要的做。”

格兰杰噎住了，斯内普能从她的眼睛里看她的不适。他也许不应该说那些，但是邓布利多遗弃的人不是她——遭到放逐的人是他。这个世界上已经没有人了解他参与这场战争的理由，也没有人了解为了打赢这场战争他究竟付出了多少。没有人有能力来帮助他追寻。

“阿不思尽力了，”格兰杰坚定地说。

“是的。”

这句话对她显然足够了，她接着往下说。“我们考虑得太超前了。魔力仪指示的那个东西可能只是地面上的一道裂缝，或者是不寻常的自然现象。那样的话，它就属于挪威政府的管辖范围，事情就可以这么结束了。”

“但是你不这么认为？”

“我确实这么认为，”格兰杰强硬地说。“这种规模的魔力一定和地球本身有关。但是我不觉得他们也会这么认为。或者，即使他们也认同这一点，他们依然会想要利用或者控制这股魔力。这当然是一种非常危险非常愚蠢的做法。”

“的确如此。很少有尝试能够成功。他们大多也都和黑魔王有关。”

“是的，他处理这些事情倒是有独到之处，”格兰杰干巴巴地说。斯内普扬起一边眉毛。“怎么了？”她说，茫然了一小会。

斯内普摇了摇头。“你的幽默感……变好了，格兰杰小姐。”

“我怀孕了。”

斯内普沉默了一会儿，接着他同样随意地说，“我发现你是在利用我的教子，拿他做你的借口。我不确定我是否赞同你的做法。”

格兰杰笑了，而斯内普也出乎己料地高兴起来，感觉就好像他们刚刚通过了某种测试。那一刻他有些伤感地发现自己愿意承认，承认他想念和人交谈的感觉。不再有麦格可以得意洋洋，也没有邓布利多可以蛇鲨，或者是卢平可以侮辱。起先他忽略了这种需求——他如此专注于找寻他过去的阴霾，但是经过年复一年的失败和无数个空虚的夜晚的煎熬，这种热情已然消退了。他想起很久以前格兰杰说过的话，那些话她可能自己都已经忘记了——你能不能尝试原谅他，然后甚至忘记他——就这么一丁点的努力？只是为了能熬过来继续生活下去而已。

“不知道这个东西的实质是什么的话，我就做不了什么，”笑完之后格兰杰说，说着她从掏出一包和上次她来的时候吃的一样的麻瓜零食。

“你可以巩固你自己的力量，”斯内普说。

“怎么做？”

“据我估计，要么你得和韦斯莱结盟，并且得到他的保证——他把你当成一个同等地位的盟友。要么你得找到方法压制住他。”

“嗯，我可以让自己参与他的凤凰社，不过我不知道他会怎么看待这个，”格兰杰说。“关于第二个方案，有什么建议么？”

“你和莫莉谈过了么？”

格兰杰摇摇头。

“了解她的态度会很有帮助。如果她赞同你，那么，你会有几点优势：首先是名义上残存的韦斯莱家族，其次是你并没有任何草率的违法行为——当然我是这么希望的，” ——格兰杰听到这里微微点头微笑着——“还有半个老凤凰社的支持。”

格兰杰皱起额头。“唐克斯和金斯莱我不知道，但是我感觉唐克斯会是金妮这一边的，而我也有种感觉疯眼汉会支持弗雷德。毫无疑问纳威是支持弗雷德的。”

“但是韦斯莱小姐和我会站在你这一头，”斯内普说，眼睛闪闪发光。“我得对我的教子的母亲负责。”

“你把做教父这件事看得很重，”格兰杰说。

“没错，”斯内普平滑地说。“所以，有两个人——也有可能是四个——支持你，还有两个可能更多支持他。有意思。一个更大的分裂。”

格兰杰停了一会儿。“我想，如果哈利在这儿，他会支持我们的。”

气氛好像变冷了，就好像一股冷风从门缝里钻进来扫到他们的肌肤上。

“抱歉，”过了一会儿，格兰杰担忧地说，但是斯内普不耐烦地挥挥手打断她。

“别，”他断然说。“我没什么不能谈论那个让人难以忍受的波特的。”

“是，”格兰杰说。

她脸上一副讨人厌的若有所思的表情。斯内普在胸前交叉双臂严肃地说，“这和波特没有任何关系，谈到他也不会让他回来。”

“是，”格兰杰再次说道，她包好麻瓜零食把它放回长袍里。“是的，这没有任何用处。”斯内普静静地等着，就在他开始标志性地咬紧嘴唇皱起眉头，耐心快要耗光的时候，格兰杰说道，“我很高兴……你过得不错，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普扬起一边的眉毛。对于这个“高兴”着重得未免都有点太多。“难道你觉得我做不到？所以你才来这里”——他随手挥过他的客厅——“带着那个还没出生的‘小哈利’，给我加上更多的责任，把我束缚在这个活着的世界？”

格兰杰退缩了，很显然她觉得她做得有点过头了。斯内普发现他其实感到很好笑，但是他忍住了。

“教授……”

“你来我这里只是一时兴起么？”斯内普打断她。“因为韦斯莱的这个麻烦和你的拜访配合得太完美了。如果你不是个格兰芬多，我愿意为你的高瞻远瞩赞扬你。”

格兰杰的脸色变白了，一只手扶上自己的肚子。这个下意识地保护性的动作让斯内普感到一阵后悔的刺痛——做了这么多年的同伴之后，她该不会认为他真的是在威胁她吧？的确，他曾经被乔纳森·佛罗斯特的回忆所蒙蔽。“西弗勒斯，不，不一点也不！这个……我向你保证，这完完全全是巧合。”她发出一声恼怒的声音。“你要给我下吐真剂才能满意么？不过我恐怕不行，在第二个和第三个三月期吐真剂对胎儿有副作用。”   
[trimester，妊娠过程中的三月期。]

“那么等你的‘小哈利’出生之后？”

格兰杰脸上出现下定决心的表情，但是斯内普打断她。“别傻了，我怎么可能忘记你如此明显的格兰芬多倾向，真的去怀疑你可能会做出这样的设计。我只不过真的想知道，是什么促使你来。”

“真的只是因为金妮提到了你，”格兰杰说，看起来相当可怜兮兮。“之前我没有来我真的很抱歉，但是我的确非常忙，罗杰，还有工作……但是我给你寄过圣诞贺卡，我得说，这个你可没给我回信。”

他冷笑着说。“我不写圣诞贺卡。愚蠢的麻瓜传统。”

“也许你应该写，”格兰杰活泼地说。“哈利会想要的。”

那一瞬间斯内普不敢确定她说的是哪个哈利，但是通过她的语气他很快就意识到她说的只能是谁。“嗯，如果是这种情况，可能吧。”他体贴地让步。

格兰杰笑了。“你还是能让我惊讶，西弗勒斯！”她咧开嘴笑着，带着突如其来的温暖向他倾过身。“我真的真的非常高兴你能走出来，西弗勒斯。”

他的嘴唇含混地撇了撇算作回应。 他想起了没有尽头的孤独，号角赠与的湮没，在炉火前的静坐。一夜又一夜，喝空了一瓶又一瓶烈酒，那段时光就这样过去，被蹂躏到无法辨认。是因为这是将近三十年前的回忆，还是只是因为他自己百无聊赖，震惊地发现自己没有了一个主人需要服务，没有一堆淹没的回忆需要处理。还有这个，甚至是这个——这个格兰杰的婴儿，他怎么会如此欣然同意做它的教父？除了自我矛盾没有其他更好的注脚。这是为了格兰杰（还有他自己），还是因为乔纳森·弗罗斯特会想要这么做，因为波特如果还在的话，成为教父的人会是他，而斯内普被这种虚幻的渴望的责任的锁链捆绑住？

“我很高兴我来了和你说说话，”格兰杰说。她站起来。“我会看看我能对弗雷德做点什么。如果作为弗雷德的凤凰社被瓦解了，那么他的对手白骑士就是唯一的危险了。”

“没错，”斯内普说，他站起来送她离开。“自己小心，格兰杰。”

“我会的。那个男孩，”她停顿了一下然后说。“你会处理好他？”

斯内普沉下脸。“我不知道会对他做什么？”他突然想要一吐为快——说说这个男孩太危险了，放他走的话他又容易受到伤害，但是留下他会带来风险——不过某种教授和学生之间的距离依然保有影响，或者是这些话根本不会说出口，总之，他保持沉默。

“你会处理好的，”格兰杰说。“我相信你的判断。回头见。”

“你也一样，”斯内普冷淡地说，格兰杰消失在绿色火焰的漩涡中。

他打量了一会儿空空如也的客厅。那小子现在估计已经抓狂了——不过也有可能被恼怒的魔力给击昏了。斯内普得承认把那个男孩那样五花大绑很长时间有点残酷，他马上就去给他松绑；但是之后怎么办？他想起了格兰杰的话。很显然，她信任他的判断。他尖刻地大笑出声。格兰杰有没有发现她这样宣称的时候听起来有多么像阿不思？如果她知道……如果，也许这根本就是她故意的……

但是，不，格兰杰不是那种人，他很确定。他也不想再怀疑什么了。他同样也不想知道他还有什么好失去的。首先被夺走的是他的童年。然后，乔纳森到来教会他如何重新开始生活之后，夺走的是他赖以生活的一切。在那之后，夺走的是哪怕一丝一毫的他的自敬和尊严。最后，是他关于那个男人，乔纳森·佛罗斯特，真实存在的所有的信念。

他握住拳头绷紧身体。记忆奔流过身体就像血管里流淌着玻璃碎片一般疼痛。他毫无笑意地笑出声。那么他走出来了，真的假的？但是，也许从某种意义上说，这也算继续生活。如果他能接受过去的伤痕永远不会抹去，如果他能忍受日日相伴的阴影，那么也许真的可以称之为“走出来”。

他动起来，对着窗帘猛挥魔杖，然后心事重重地走进厨房。

+

那个晚上他们抵御了不止两只披甲熊，就在金妮和艾伦一起值班第一轮守夜的时候。艾伦觉得，考虑到披甲熊的生命周期，尽管这两只看起来差不多大小，它们可能是一只母怪和她的孩子。金妮几乎一个字都没听进去，但是听到他的声音就能给她带来安慰。

早上到来之后，惟一一个没有守夜的李苏操办早餐。金妮感激地接过了装着面包和稍微腌过的鲱鱼。

“这些腌鲱鱼其实有着非常有趣的历史，”他们开吃的时候艾伦说。“它们是中世纪欧洲人饮食的必要组成，而且，可能因为它们非常重要，所以人们认为他们能够传达上帝的重要信息……”

“红鲱鱼，”李苏说，她喜欢和别人交谈来测试自己的英语水平。“混淆视听的东西，对吧？”

艾伦的眼睛亮了起来。“啊，那实际上指的是熏鲱鱼，源自打猎。如果有人拖着一条熏鲱鱼经过狐狸的踪迹的时候……”   
[Red herring是一个俚语，转移注意力的东西。红鲱鱼策略来自于动物保护组织。晾晒的红鲱鱼所发出的气味和狐狸的气味非常相像，动物保护组织为了保护狐狸免遭猎杀，就在狐狸出没的地方晾晒红鲱鱼，猎狗受红鲱鱼气味的影响，就嗅不出狐狸的藏身所在了。]

“太棒了，”科马克打断艾伦，艾伦看着他，有点不安。

“我们什么时候对付那个？”米塔维利说。金妮全身僵硬，但是她尽力掩饰住。

“对付？你是说，想法子看看里面是什么？”艾伦说。

米塔维利轻蔑地看了他一眼。“那你还能做什么？”

“我们得斟酌一下这是不是个好主意，”艾伦谨慎地说。

“我全力支持，”科马克说。

金妮眯眼丢出一记冷光。“我认为我们的任务并没有授权做那个，”她不耐烦地说。“我们只是奉命长途跋涉来这里找出这个东西的本质，而不是试图挖掘它。”

“从技术上说，要做到什么程度是由魔法专家决定的，”米塔维利说。

“哦？”金妮冷冷地笑道，忽略科马克正在向她皱眉。这个意大利人表现得相当出色，他甚至能让自己听起来很抱歉。“我恐怕不明白。”

“我们依然不知道这个东西具体是什么。现在它只是一大块冰。如果我们觉得安全的话，我们会继续调查下去。如果不是，我们当然会回去。”

金妮咬着嘴唇。听起来这么有逻辑，真的很难驳回。

“罗伯托是对的，”艾伦说。金妮狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他不需要那么害怕反驳她，她想，又好气又好笑。“决定什么时候回去是我们的权限范围，不过，当然了，你的担忧是非常实际非常成熟的……”

“那么你觉得呢？”金妮轻快地打断他。“李苏？”

“我们做了一点测试，”她说，看起来好像很惊讶自己被点到。艾伦似乎咬着舌头努力不说话。“我们检查过是否有任何保护咒或者恶咒，令人惊讶的是什么都没有。这东西真是非常……非常……”

艾伦张开嘴，但是米塔维利抢先了一步。“沉静。”

“没错！沉静。也许它不会伤害我们，”李苏微笑着建议。

“这个冰块，我们发现它只是冰，”米塔维利继续说道。“如果其中的魔力没有打破它……”

他耸耸肩。“它很可能不是清醒的，或者不是活着的。”

金妮简短地点了下头。比霍格沃茨强大五百倍的魔力。那个意大利人的表情看不懂。她转向科马克。

“我可以看着他们，”他说，听起来很关切。“如果你不想加入，我也可以……”

金妮挑剔地看了他一眼。“麦克拉根傲罗，谢谢你的好意，”她说。“斯康瑟专家，请带路。”

爆破开比金妮预想的要坚固得多的冰之后，两个人支撑一个保护罩，而另外三个人一起投掷粉身碎骨。金妮和科马克教会他们怎么用多支不同的魔杖发射同一个咒语。等到他们终于把外面两层——或者按照艾伦的叫法：螺旋——切开的时候，他们都已经精疲力竭，但是他们还是把这个形成物的直径缩小到两个成人的臂长。

“里面有东西，对吧？”在休息的时候艾伦提出。

其他人点点头没有说话。金妮仔细地看着，它看起来几乎是悬在冰块的正中，大致是一个人的大小。如果她更贴近看，她也许能辨认出一个像是胎儿一样的形状……

“我觉得冰块变小的速度越来越慢，”科马克评价说。

“我同意，”艾伦说着擦掉额头上的汗。“感觉起来就好像……直接接触那东西的冰被施咒变得牢不可破。但是我们都已经做了这么多了。”

“看起来就像个人，”科马克说。

“没错，”米塔维利同意。

他们又沉默了一会儿，金妮站起来。“那么我们打通它来看看。”

又爆破了一个小时，金妮感觉肩膀酸痛不止并且向着背部蔓延。冰块里的东西慢慢变得越来越清晰。毫无疑问那是一个人类的形状，一个赤裸的男性。黑色的头发，她看到，身体像个孩子一样紧紧蜷缩起来，几乎有点可怜兮兮的感觉。就是这个东西，竟然拥有比霍格沃茨强大五百倍的魔力。她的心急速地跳动着。

“我觉得就到这里了，”另一轮爆破毫无效果之后，科马克说。“我们只能做到这么多了，起码用粉身碎骨只能到这里了。”

他们都沉默了一会儿。“看起来他在沉睡，”李苏指着冰块说。

“或者已经死了，但是被异常完好地保存了下来，”艾伦说。他走上前轻弹魔杖。

“有情况么？”李苏问。

艾伦摇摇头，把一只手放在冰上。“我觉得它是无害的，”他说。

尽管精疲力竭了，其他人都还是围住那块冰，用手触碰她，就像是某种古老的德鲁伊仪式，只有金妮留在后面。“真的是一个人？”她听到科马克喃喃说。金妮抹掉额头上的汗水。她发现自己的注意力分散在米塔维利和冰块里的那个男人之间——莫名其妙的是她感觉那个男人让她想起某个故人，但是说真的，这太荒谬了——   
[德鲁伊教的，古代凯尔特人信奉的一种原始宗教，在历史上一度消失，但是近年又兴起了关于此宗教仪式的研究。有人认为现今英格兰、爱尔兰等地的巨石阵（Stonehenge）遗迹便是德鲁伊进行太阳祭祀的场所。据考证， “梅林”一词最初就是泛指那些精通诗之艺、视之艺（占卜）的德鲁伊教巫师们。]

“除你武——”科马克的声音突然被噎住了。

金妮猛扑到冰块的另外一边抽出魔杖。“昏昏倒地！”她叫道。但是米塔维利躲开了。他用一只手贴着冰块好像在往上面缠绕绳索。李苏尖叫。

看到卡马克躺在地上的样子，金妮觉得自己浑身都被冻结了——雪地上一片猩红。下一秒，她发现自己冲到科马克身边，她一边留意着那根冰柱，留意着艾伦飞快说着话，一边疯狂地检查科马克是否还或者——

科马克翻过身，魔杖紧紧握在手里，他的鼻子还在流血。“门鸟匙！”他嘶哑地说。“米哒维利有门鸟匙！”

金妮暗暗咒骂了一声，绕过冰块冲过去。艾伦正和李苏纠缠在一起，看起来好像他打算保护她。米塔维利站着，魔杖高举在空中，他的另一只手里握着看起来像是套着冰块的黄色锁链。金妮用魔杖瞄准他，但是那个意大利人的轮廓已经开始变模糊——

“追魂寻踪！”她叫道，就在米塔维利和冰块一起消失在视线里之前的那一瞬间，一束红光从她的杖尖喷射出来。   
[追魂寻踪consecto，作者杜撰的咒语，语源疑为拉丁文的consector，意为追踪、追寻。]

****

**\- Chapter 4 END -**


	5. Treachery

** 第5章：背叛 **

** **

斯内普走进房间之后愣住了。上千种猜测涌入他的头脑，但是他用他坚强的自控力抵御住了冲击。他查看了厨房的情景。四条绳子依然悬挂在空中，像是在质问现在的情况。房间本身、橱柜、案板、地板，似乎都毫发未损。盛着鸡肉的大盘子却被一扫而空，只留下几片菜叶漂浮在盘底的酱汁里。

“彻头彻尾的麻瓜，”他从牙缝里挤出声音。他拿出自己的魔杖举在身前。“原形重现。”除了他的厨房一贯的完美无瑕之外没有东西掠过他的感官。他试了试另外一扇门，门打开了。这边截然不同。低沉的交谈声、远远传来的叫声、嘈杂的脚步声——各种街上的噪声——扭曲了熟悉的安静。

他走进卧室，交叉起双臂。窗户洞开着，窗板被非常粗鲁地抵着墙放在地上。就在窗台上，放着一把牛排刀。

斯内普扫了一眼床边的小桌，那一小瓶药水依然放在上面。他对着窗户挥舞了一下魔杖，窗板从地上弹起来挣扎着回到原处。“白痴，”他嘟囔道，依然盯着窗外那一片午后的天空。

+

“唔没事，”科马克低声说。“他只是塔伤了我鼻子。”

“治愈无痕”金妮说，魔杖对准科马克的鼻子。过了一会儿，他皱起鼻子打了个喷嚏。   
[治愈无痕Medicor拉丁文治愈的意思。作者杜撰的咒语。]

“保佑你，”金妮说。   
[bless you，类似于在中国小孩子打喷嚏大人会说一句长命百岁的用法。]

“我们把它弄丢了，”科马克沮丧地说。“那个杂种……我就知道他在谋划什么。”艾伦和李苏走过来，看起来受到很大惊吓。金妮考虑要不要给他们一个震惊缓和咒，但是转念一想还是作罢了。震惊的表情已经逐渐转化为严肃坚定。他们好歹是赫敏的人，不会只是窝囊废，她想。

“实际上我们还没有失败，”金妮说。

科马克皱起眉头。“你什么意思？”

“我对他施了一个追踪魔咒。”

他瞪着她。“你？”他先是难以置信，然后变得兴高采烈，接着露出一脸不悦的戒备。“你从哪学会的？”

“凤凰社，”金妮说，在最后一刻努力组织自己再加上一句——真正的凤凰社。她转向两位魔法专家。“你们两个能回朗伊尔城么？”   
[朗伊尔城Longyearbyen 挪威属地斯瓦尔巴群岛的首府。]

艾伦和李苏互相看了一样。“可以，”李苏说。

“很好，”金妮说。“你们回去向赫敏报告都发生了什么。还有告诉他我给米塔维利施了一个追魂寻踪。”

李苏看着艾伦说，“好，我们会的。”艾伦隔了好一会儿才点点头，金妮能从中感觉到他微微的不情愿。

“我们会的，”他也说道。两个人匆匆骑上扫帚。

科马克交叉起双臂又放开，他不耐烦的时候总是这样坐立不安。“那么它是怎么运作的？”

“它有点耍小聪明，”金妮说，有那么一会儿她被艾伦消失在风雪中之前的最后回望分了神。“它也不是很安全，所以赫敏没有把它引入广泛使用。”她停顿了一下，决定没有必要告诉科马克追魂寻踪牵涉非常危险的灵魂魔法。“确保没有……披甲熊或者其他的东西过来，”她说。

“什么？”科马克说。

“我要追踪他，”她说。“掩护我。”

她把魔杖举在空中。犹豫了一下，她脱掉左手的手套捡起一小块冰块。

“我能问下你在做什么吗？”科马克说。

金妮耸耸肩。他可能不了解灵魂魔法所以看不懂这么明显的线索。“准备好我自己，”她说。

她猛然把魔杖抵在头上，让她的一缕灵魂顺着魔杖散开围绕着雪地。这一部分总是让她胃里觉得很不舒服，就好像她真的被解开，随时都有可能整个魂飞魄散。那一缕灵魂十分真实，她不得不承认她开始像以前一样感觉到紧张得想吐，这是这趟旅行以来第一次，可能也是许多年来第一次。

空虚终于减轻了。就像是穿越过无尽的海洋穿梭在在灰尘粒大小的岛屿间。事物开始从雾气中显现出来。短短的一瞬间，她看见米塔维利的脸，在他身后是那块冰块。她像簸扬一样在水中盘旋。他在哪里？应该不在挪威了，所有的一切看起来都暖和得多。时间在慢慢逝去。她不能再走下去了，她坚持不了太长时间……红色霓虹灯的字出现在她眼前。她屏住呼吸。Donker Lucht。它看起来像某种酒吧，她想，或者是夜店。其他的字也显现出来，她疯狂地努力记住它们。Nacht danspartij。她试图把注意力扭转到其他东西上，但是一种油滑飘忽的感觉控制住她。突如其来的恐惧感把它推开，但是这种感觉冷酷地步步逼近。她呆得太久了。她疯狂地强迫自己把注意力放在自己手上——冰块在哪里，她能感觉到么？她能么？……啊，她感觉到了，它就在那里，在边缘，渐渐消失。她从米塔维利身边挣脱，感觉自己一边划过天空一边在消散……她能感觉到自己越来越微弱的心跳，越来越短浅的呼吸，冰块在手掌里燃烧……她得把注意力集中在冰上……   
[这里是荷兰语，Donker为黑暗的，Lucht为天空。但是对于这个短语，google翻译为深航。Nacht为夜，Danspartj为舞会。某猜测是夜总会之类的场所。]

……她终于回来了，趴在冰上不停地咳嗽干呕。科马克在说话，金妮迟钝地意识到，他在按照他们受训应对受到惊吓的受害者的方式不停地说话。

“金妮！”

科马克的声音听起来非常愤怒。金妮踉踉跄跄地站起来，在腿上拍了拍她麻木的左手。“我很好，”她说着，粗鲁地把手套戴上。“你知道什么语言咒语么？或者，知道有什么语言里有‘Donker’这个词？”

科马克炸了眨眼。“你知道他在哪里？”

“我知道他可能在哪，”金妮冷冷地说。“事实上，我知道我们下面该做什么。”

“你可不能再用那个咒语，”科马克断然地说。“你看起来就像是经受了夺魂咒和钻心咒混合的某个咒语。”

“是啊，”金妮说，对那段回忆感到有点不舒服。她吃力地走到他们的扫帚边拿起一把。“我们要回傲罗办公室，查看一下登记在册的交易坷垃柯的夜店。”

“他在其中某一家？”

“他最好在，”金妮说。科马克是对的，她可不想再施展一次那个咒语。

他们花了一个小时左右回到傲罗办公室。朗伊尔城处在一片混乱之中——四个麻瓜目睹了女巫们在光天化日之下骑着扫帚横冲直闯，他们正准备报告给当地的报纸。仓促地抹去了他们的记忆之后，金妮和科马克匆匆忙忙地继续旅程，幻影移行穿过相当广阔的海面。从他们在奥斯陆受到的接待来看，艾伦和李苏显然也这样做了。这让金妮不由得有点对他们刮目相看——不过，她想，应该提醒他们飞的时候给自己施一个合适的忽略咒。

他们到达傲罗办公室的时候，那里正值午夜，寥寥无人。“头儿在哪呢？”金妮对着房间里的人说，她在门口让到一边让科马克也能进来。“他还没回家吧？现在才……”她扫了时钟一眼。“11：30了。该死。”

一颗紫色的头从金属隔板上探出来。“嘿，金妮，”唐克斯说。“你走运了。杰克正和赫敏在一起。我想他在等你们两个。”

“好的，”金妮说。她大步走到公告板前，取下一扎钉在墙上的羊皮纸。

“听说你们两个在北方遇到点小麻烦，”唐克斯说，手里转着一根羽毛笔，她的头发慢慢地变成了粉红色。

“你可以这么说，”金妮严肃地说。

唐克斯捕捉到金妮的言外之意。“不是什么方便写进报告里的事，是么？”

“倒也不是，”金妮叹了口气。

他们走下走廊，科马克在休息室里停了一下给自己倒杯水。金妮短暂地犹豫之后也走进去泡了一杯咖啡。

她走进赫敏的办公室，感觉稍微打起点精神。杰克·戴米坐在赫敏对面的椅子上，身体倚着桌子，嘴上摇摇欲坠地挂着烟斗。赫敏抬起头，立刻在她的肚子允许的范围内尽快站了起来。

“金妮！你没事吧？还有没有头晕，恶心，随便什么不良反应？”

金妮摇摇头。“我没事。”

“要巧克力么？”赫敏转身去够书桌的抽屉。“我这儿有点蜂蜜公爵的巧克力……”

“不，我喝过咖啡了。嘿，头儿，”金妮说，现在才向杰克·戴米打招呼，他现在脸上一副“我想知道吗”的表情。“我能用下名单么？”

“我看不出有何不可，”他干巴巴地说。

“谢谢头儿。赫敏，有羽毛笔么？”

她接过来，在左上方的虚线上小心地写下她记得的：Donker Lucht。羊皮纸自己皱缩折叠起来，翻到第三页。在一个条目上出现了一个弯弯曲曲的黑色框子。

“荷兰，阿姆斯特丹，”金妮喃喃地念道。

“追魂寻踪带你去了那里？”赫敏说。

“是，”金妮说。他可能已经不在那里了，但是每个人都知道这一点，她肯定。不过这依然是个好线索。她耐心地等待着。赫敏和杰克·戴米交换了一个眼神。

“冰块现在在约克郡的某处，”赫敏说。她指向桌角，金妮看到了那个熟悉装着澄清的金色液体的钵。她靠近魔力仪，那根针依然静静地漂浮着，和她记忆中没有什么差别。

“但是你们本应该跟着米塔维利，”戴米说。他从背心里拿出一个小盒子，重新填满他的烟斗。“我们不知道他们在约克郡哪里，这个米塔维利也许能给我们一点线索。他看起来是的难对付的家伙么？”

“他挥拳不错，”科马克有点沮丧地说。“但是除此之外……”

“他很有才，但是没有什么我们不能对付的，”金妮说。

“需要我事先照会荷兰魔法部么？”戴米说。

“好主意，”赫敏说。“不过有可能你想暂时秘而不宣，如果他们问起来，就告诉他们这个……这个东西有多么重要。”她捕捉到金妮的目光。“艾伦和李苏说冰块里看起来有个人。”

金妮点点头，和科马克交换了一个眼神。“没错，”她说。

赫敏靠在椅背上摇摇头。“这……真是难以置信。几乎——不可能。”她眼睛里露出一种超然的神情。她在思考在计算，金妮想，从凤凰社总部的陈旧回忆中认出了那个表情。

“如果就这些，那么我们就先回去了，”金妮说。也许该再来一杯咖啡，她想。她能感觉到疲惫在她的意识边缘咬噬。斯瓦尔巴群岛四周一片近乎古怪的荒凉让前一晚她睡得不太好，她浑身的肌肉仿佛被肾上腺素点燃了在缓缓燃烧一般烧灼地疼痛。

“等一下，”赫敏说，从沉思中惊醒。“别再用追魂寻踪了，金妮。我们现在有了魔力仪。没有米塔维利没有什么大不了的。”

金妮点点头。

“愿上天庇佑您”赫敏说着，她的壁炉里窜起一小簇绿色的火焰。

“那是我的台词，格兰杰，”杰克·戴米嘟囔道。“你们两个，小心点。”

“谢谢头儿”金妮说，科马克附和了一句，说着他们离开了办公室。

+

一小撮绿色的粉末从烟卷的另一端漏了出来，他用一根手指给填回去，这么简单的事情都能搞砸让他有点恼火。

“你可以用个咒语，”卖家笑道。

斯内普瞪了他一眼。“你也可以管别的事情去。”

那个男人慢吞吞地走开了，依然烦人地笑个不停。

地狱酒庄里疯狂地晃动腰臀的人群又一次包围住了他，混乱一片像惹人厌烦的青春期。好色之徒如狼似虎地凝视着对方。斯内普的嘴唇厌恶地蜷曲起来，他忍不住想要马上点燃烟卷，但是他及时制止了自己，让自己的动作尽量地缓慢、稳定，带着刻意的懒洋洋。他到底在欺骗谁呢？他简短地想起了格兰杰，如果格兰杰看到他在这里，像个狂欢作乐的罗马人一样懒散堕落，她会怎么看待让他做教父这件事？

很显然那个小子已经逃掉了。他疏忽了那把牛排刀，而那个小混蛋魔力突然爆发拿到了那把刀。他猜想那个小子现在大概正忙着说服自己他不是一个巫师，他怀恨在心地祝愿他的心理建设失败。彻头彻尾就是个麻瓜。

斯内普坐直了身体。在人群后面，他看到了内昂先生的代理人的秃头。或者说，白骑士的代理人。叹了口气，斯内普幻形了自己的烟卷，裹紧长袍，滑行一般穿过整个舞池。

“维沙先生，”那个秃头说。他的眼睛眯起来，其中一个瞳孔像猫咪的一样是竖的。“或者，我应该说，斯内普先生？”

斯内普全身僵住了。“晚上好，埃特普，”他说。突然他顿住，缓缓地露出一个假笑。“或者，我应该说，彼得？”   
[埃特普Etep和彼得Pete只是字母顺序不同。]

这个男人嘟囔着扭着自己的指关节。斯内普只是交叉双臂冷冷地等着。那个家伙比他高出足足两三英寸，胳膊和他大腿一样粗。

“你还没做完交易，维沙，或者斯内普，无论是谁，”彼得咆哮道。“我们的信使回来的时候两手空空，既没带回来古灵阁的支票，也没有你几天前就该交货的安神药水。”

“如果你足够有脑子去核查一下，彼得”——他对着那个非常普通非常麻瓜的名字冷笑了一声——“我想你应该能发现我还没有兑现那张支票。”有人猛地撞上他的胳膊，他怒吼一声甩开。“更何况，”他继续说。“你没有拿到安神药水可不是我的责任。你们的信使已经拿到了药水。不过他继而服用了这服比一般计量高出500倍的药水。我可以放任他丢掉小命，但是我处于好心阻止了……”

他感觉到又有人撞上他的胳膊，他带着他在课堂上最有杀伤力的冷笑转过身，却发现自己看到的是对方的嘴巴，这个秃头男人和彼得一样是个大块头。斯内普紧紧抓住自己的魔杖，诅咒自己这么没有警觉性。他这时才意识到旁边还有其他的混混，在另一边把他夹在中间。

“你刚才说什么？”彼得带着微笑说道。

“我是说，”斯内普冷冷地说，脸上带着他最大的轻蔑。“货物延迟是你们前一位信使的愚蠢导致的。”

就在这个时候，人群中发出一阵小小的欢呼和呐喊，斯内普听到那首歌的第一句歌词，轻轻吟唱的声音现在听起来该死地熟悉。

_请给我一张地图  
上面表明确定的方向   
引领我去到你的心房_

斯内普皱起眉头——彼得脸上闪烁着恶意的表情。斯内普带着自从他最黑暗的教学时光过去以来最黑暗的恨意想到，不知道那个白痴男孩都撒了什么谎。他继续坚定地在胸前交叉着双臂，拒绝像是房间里其他没有头脑的野兽一样引颈以观。

温柔点，这个小混蛋用一种情色的音调呢喃着，以一种亵渎的忧愁玷污了这些长存的诗句， _温柔点，因为你踏着我的梦……_

人群迸发出一阵欢呼和贪婪的敲击声，声响淹没了一切。灯光熄灭又再度亮起，绿色红色紫色的光闪烁着让人头晕眼花。斯内普密切注意着他身边的三个壮汉。彼得对着他的一个同伴点点头，那个人马上消失在人群里。

“来吧，斯内普先生，”彼得咆哮道，伸出一只胳膊拖过斯内普的肩膀。魔药大师全身僵硬，随时准备把这两个笨蛋炸到灰飞烟灭。现在应该就是最好的时机，第三个刚刚走开——“我们在后面有些你可能很愿意看到的东西。”

半推半就地，斯内普发现自己径直地穿过已经分开的人群，来到酒吧后面。彼得推开门把他推进后面漆黑一片的巷子里时，他突然有种似曾相识的感觉。

迅雷不及掩耳之势，斯内普站稳抽出魔杖，隔着一段安全的距离他的魔杖指着面前朦胧的大块头。

“要我给他点颜色看看么？”其中一个人咕哝了一声。

“你没看到他有魔杖么，你个白痴，”彼得怒气冲冲地说。

“观察真敏锐，”斯内普冷冷地说。

门被猛然推开，第三个混蛋重重地走了出来，胸前紧紧地抱着一个不停挣扎的骨瘦如柴的身影。

“放开我！我可警告你，我有刀子，我发誓如果你不让我走我会杀——”

斯内普张开嘴想让他们放了这个小子，但是那个男孩突然不做声了。片刻之后，斯内普发现了——一把寒光闪闪的利刃正抵着他的喉咙。彼得咧开嘴恶意地笑了，露出嘴里金光闪闪的假牙，他嘲弄地吼了一声猛然挥动那把刀。那个男孩紧张起来，双手紧紧抓住束缚住他的那只粗壮的前臂，眼睛惊恐地飞转。

“除你武器！”斯内普咆哮道。一束亮光从他的魔杖喷射出来，但是却在空中生生地打了个弯最后消失在彼得脚边。

斯内普垂下魔杖，感觉到自己的脸血色尽失。

“你是怎么做到的？”一个恶棍敬畏地小声问道。

“闭嘴，”彼得吼道，脸上满是自鸣得意。

“他使用了阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的龙人粉末的存货，”斯内普冷冷地说。   
[龙人werewyrm构词形同狼人werewolf，wyrm表示龙，这里应该指的是某种和龙相似的神奇生物。]

彼得的表情扭曲了。“你怎么……哼，你就是知道，你这个老饭桶。那又怎么样，”他哼了一声，再次收紧那把刀，那个男孩惊恐地抽气。

“要知道那种龙人粉末对于魔药或者不可饶恕咒没有用，”斯内普说。虽然没有威胁性地将魔杖举向前方，他慢慢地举起拿着魔杖的那只胳膊。“它对夺魂咒的作用极小，对钻心咒的作用微乎其微。而完全不能抵抗”——他猛地抬起手臂，那三个硬汉都忍不住浑身一颤——“阿瓦达索命咒。”他冷静地仿佛此刻是在计量魔药原料的份量，或者是面对食死徒突袭后受害者虚弱的身体一般，他留意到一小股鲜血从那个男孩的脖子上流出来，慢慢滴在他的胸口。

“试试看啊，斯内普，”彼得挑衅说到。“但是你敢动一下，他们会先杀了你的小男孩。”

斯内普眯起眼睛。“我向你保证，我一点都不在乎。我不知道他都对你说了什么，但是我对他绝对没有任何义务或者好感。”他嗤之以鼻。“我甚至都不知道他叫什么。”

那个男孩徒劳地踢动自己的腿。“我叫……奈尔斯……”他从紧闭的牙关中结结巴巴地挤出一句话。

斯内普瞪着他。奈尔斯，这就是他的名字了？他扫去脸上的惊讶，冷冷地一字一顿地说，“这什么都不算。”

“你说，斯内普，”彼得不祥地说。

斯内普皱起眉头。“事实上，这样说来我恐怕我不能理解你为什么用这个小子的性命来威胁我，多么愚蠢的恐吓……”

他们都沉默了一会儿。“很好，”彼得生硬地说。他收紧了禁锢，让他怀里的男孩像是屠夫案板上待宰的猪一样尖叫起来。“我想要可以融化任何一种冰块的药水，一个小时内就要，不然的话……”他狞笑着再次收紧他的胳膊。

“停下，”斯内普厉声说。“你再用点劲就可以直接把你的筹码杀了。”

“没错，彼得，”其中一个恶棍突然说道。“这个小子已经在流血了。你再动一点就可能要了他的脑袋，就像原来那个笨蛋一样……”

“你想要这种药水干嘛？”斯内普打断他的话。

“和你无关，”彼得大声说道。

斯内普冷笑着。“那么我的主顾又是谁？我突然觉得整个事情都非常荒谬。当然，我很乐意和内昂先生再度合作，我也绝对可以制作一服简单的融化药水……”白骑士。告诉他有关北行任务的格兰杰。北方。广阔的冰封的土地。在层层冰雪与霜冻下隐藏着拥有难以想象的魔力的物品。他能感觉到血液在身体里澎湃。

“和你没有关系，”彼得威吓地叫道。“那么斯内普，你怎么决定，一条命还是一服药水？”

血液的涓涓细流横陈在苍白的身体上，隐没在男孩黑色的麻瓜长裤边。

“融化药剂倒不是什么寻常的订单，”斯内普用那种讲课般抑扬顿挫的声音说。“为此特别制作的魔药屈指可数。最符合你的雇主的要求的……”他停顿了一下才接着往下说。“极可能是神火晶，这是一种中国唐朝发明的以石脑油为主料的物质。”   
[此处原文为拼音shen huo jing。]

“你有那玩意么？”彼得说。

“碰巧我倒是有那么一瓶，就在我的实验室里，但是比较麻烦的是我还得回去拿……”

彼得用脚踢了踢他的一个跟班。“你们两个和他一起去。”

“我只需要一个保镖，”斯内普冷冷地说。“其实我个人倒是一个都不需要，不过如果你坚持……”

“两个都去，”彼得吼道。“再把你的魔杖留下。”

“我恐怕没有魔杖我没有办法幻影移行。”

“别找茬。告诉他们大致的位置，他们可以带你一起幻影移行。”

“啊，没错，我可以肯定他们也能打开我房子和实验室上的守卫，特别是那些需要我的魔杖才能打开的守卫……”

彼得冷笑道，“你以为我会相信你的守卫只对你的魔杖打开，而不是对你本人的魔力？”他轻蔑地冷哼一声。“留下你的魔杖，不然我杀了这小子。”

“我恐怕那是非常不可能的，”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。

彼得叫过来他的两个跟班。“过来，”他说。“用你的鞋子蹭我的鞋子……”

“昏昏倒地！”斯内普叫道。一束红光从他的魔杖喷射出来，但是彼得猛然向前一冲——奈尔斯小声地尖叫了一声——但是魔咒慢慢消散最后打在地面上。

“过来，他什么都做不了，”彼得叫道。“过来，快！”

那两个混蛋扑过来，斯内普急急退进巷子里。恐慌在他的焦躁的自我控制力下翻滚。“钻心剜骨！”他叫道。“钻心剜骨！”他突然感觉喉咙地卡住一个油腻腻的硬块，他看着那一束起初微弱的黑色熊熊燃烧起来扑向距离他最近的那个家伙。

“魔杖！”彼得尖叫道。“他的魔杖！”

那个被击中的混蛋歪歪倒倒地扑过来抓斯内普的手腕。他被撞倒，尾骨传来的剧痛让他忍不住咬紧牙关。一只手抓住他的手腕。他拼命忍痛不要尖叫出来的骄傲太过强大，那一刻他的头脑尖叫着要吼出一句诅咒，但是他没来及说一个字他的手指里就空空如也。

“我拿到了！他的魔杖，在我这里……”

斯内普气喘吁吁想要从那个摔倒的混身下脱身。他摔倒在一个臭烘烘的烂泥潭里，长袍浸满了难闻的脏水。那个绊住他下肢的彪形大汉呻吟了一声，终于在同伴的帮助下慢慢站起来。

“杂种，”那个恶棍嘶声说，他抬脚向斯内普下身踢过来，斯内普连忙防御地蜷起身体。一个人嗤笑起来。斯内普扶住墙壁努力站起来，他尽力克制住传遍全身的颤栗。公路上的光亮就在几步之外，而他眼前只有重重的阴影和刀刃冰冷的闪光。

“他们都说，”一个混蛋窃笑道。“没有魔杖的巫师就像没穿裤子的蛋蛋。”

“闭嘴，”彼得说，但是在黑暗中能看到他也咧嘴大笑露出的牙齿模糊的白色。“告诉我们你住哪里，斯内普”

他绷直身体，用最轻蔑的表情最不屑的声音说，“翻倒巷。”

“那倒不是很远，”一个人松了口气说。“我还担心我们可能会分体……”

“如果你十分钟内没有回来，”彼得打断他的话说。“你会发现这个小子躺在自己的血泊里，而你的魔杖会再多添几个够劲的诅咒。”他看起来对自己非常满意，他把那个男孩拉得更近。奈尔斯踢动自己的一只脚，就像是一只蟑螂的垂死挣扎。

“我明白了，”斯内普用一种不寻常的无动于衷的声音说。两只大手紧紧抓住他肩膀。

“准备好了么？”一个家伙嘟囔问。

斯内普点点头。最后一瞥，他看到了奈尔斯那双惊恐不定的眼睛，像个垂暮老人或者咿呀孩童一般目不转睛地瞪视着，接着他就感到自己被粗暴地卷入了别人的魔法通道中。

“这是你的地方？”难受的晕头转向过去之后一个家伙小声问道。“看起来有点……”

“是，”斯内普打断他。“要是不想在我的擦脚垫上被活体解剖了就往后站。”

那两个家伙不情不愿地往后站。斯内普大步向前，随着他的接近一盏灯亮了起来。他把一只手放在门上静静地等待，冷冷地观察着那两个粗笨的身影。

“怎么花了那么久？”一个人哼哼着说，粗厚的手臂在胸前交叉露出手臂上的纹身。

“我当然是马上就可以进，但是还得把你们两个从我的守卫范围内剔出去。”斯内普让到一边。“现在你们可以进了。”他冷笑着说。

“我们不是白痴，”一个混蛋恶狠狠地说。

斯内普蜷曲起嘴唇。“我不明白这种想法怎么会进到你们头脑里的。”

那个恶棍挥起手臂狠狠地打在斯内普脸上，斯内普踉跄了一下。

“听着，饭桶，”那个混蛋吼道。“别想耍花样，不然我们让你自己探雷。”

“没有必要这么野蛮，”他厉声说，感觉自己右边的脸颊开始发肿了。

那个混蛋——斯内普认出是那个挨了他一个钻心剜骨的家伙——收回拳头猛扑上来。斯内普畏缩了一下，但是他咬紧牙关挺直后背。他张开眼看着那只离他的脸只有几英寸的拳头。

“门开好了，斯内普？”另一个人问。

“是的，”斯内普咬牙说道。他微微顿了一下然后推开门。两个家伙从他身后挤进来，几乎把他推进门里。他感觉到身后两只大手抓住他的手腕，他连嘴都没张开。

“然后，它在哪？”

“在我的实验室里，”他冷淡地说。“但是你们要是贸然进入的话，头和脖子估计是要受到一点非常痛苦的伤害。”他尽量让自己和声音平淡无波。房间漆黑一片，只有其中一个混蛋魔杖上纤细黯淡的荧光闪烁的光芒。他能看到，或者说他以为他看到了，那两个家伙交换了一个眼神。“当然，如果你们不相信我就可以自己试试看。”

“你要是敢骗我们，我就扭断你脖子，”其中一个嘶声说道。

斯内普冷哼了一声。两只手松开了他的胳膊，但是立刻紧紧地箍住他的脖子。“往哪走？”

“向前，”斯内普说。

他们在黑暗中慢慢前行，那两个混蛋小心翼翼地，而他几乎完全放松。他时不时指一下路——出门，沿着走廊走，不，是不是那里，在这儿，白痴（这一句他只是用想的。）他们最终在实验室门前停下来。

“你们得放开我的手，”斯内普说。“我得需要胳膊能动才能打开守卫，”两个家伙都没有回到，于是他又加上一句。

“你最好老老实实的，”还是那个家伙嘶声说到，斯内普也一样选择忽视，他抬起手放在潮湿的门板上。他们都陷入了沉默。不一会儿，门自己滑开，露出里面更沉的黑暗。

他们叮叮当当地走进去，其中一个人骂了一句。“你这里就没有一盏该死的灯么？”

“是，”斯内普说。“我还需要用到手。放神火晶的橱柜有守护。”又一个停顿。“啊，如果你想要点割裂伤，或者是截断一两根手指，那么就去试试看吧。橱柜就在后面。还有，请记住直接把手伸到最底下一层，那样你会直接收到附赠的穿刺伤——”

“快去，”那个混蛋嘶声说，他的大手又一次威胁地环住斯内普的脖子。

斯内普把两只手都放在木质的门板上。那个勒住他喉咙的家伙干脆藏在他身后。另一个家伙在他左边，贴在他肩膀后方，发光的魔杖举在胸前。斯内普打开橱柜门，一排排的小药瓶像是薄雾中的群星一般闪烁。他慢慢吸了一口气，若无其事地伸手到架子后。

他背后的那个家伙说话，“哪一个是——”

他闭上眼睛偏过脑袋，猛然拔开药瓶的塞子就往左肩后泼过去，一遍一遍又一遍。那两个混蛋发出难分上下痛苦的尖叫，箍住他脖子的双手松开了。他冲向右边，眼睛依然紧闭着，屏住最后那一口呼吸。他对这个地方比对自己的手背还了解。有时候他会在黑暗中配制魔药，这样更容易进入那种没有情绪没有思考只能感受到魔力在他指尖低吟的状态。有一阵尖锐得几乎扯破喉咙的尖叫。他跌跌撞撞地向前冲，手举在前方摸索着——还有两步就应该到门了——他的脚趾踢到了什么，接着下一刻它撞上他的肩膀。是门，他想，他两只手抓住它，肺里几乎着火一般疼痛，他冲到另外一边——然后猛地把门关上。

他大口大口地喘息着步履蹒跚地穿过走廊去到客厅。他的眼睛还没有习惯这一片黑暗，只好摸索着去找壁炉架，他的手指终于摸到了那个装着飞路粉的圆圆的容器。他捏了一小撮丢进壁炉里。感谢梅林这东西是自燃的，绿色的火焰盘旋着燃烧起来的时候他忍不住想到。

“神秘事务司，司长办公室！”他叫道。他走进那片火焰中，感觉自己被一片闪烁的绿色漩涡卷走，无数的炉台、壁炉在眼前闪过转瞬即逝，旋转的火焰让人眼花缭乱，然后他被粗鲁地丢在炉前的地毯上。

“西弗勒斯！”

他听到她的声音。他努力眨眼除掉眼睛里的煤灰，然后他看到她惊讶和关切的表情。

“西弗勒斯，你的脸！你受到袭击了？”

他看到有个男人坐在格兰杰的办公桌边嘴里叼着一只烟斗。“不，”斯内普马上冷冷地说。“我只是撞上门了。我没想到你这么晚还在，不过我飞路出来的时候这是我能想到的最安全的地方。”他短短地停顿了一下，然后向那个男子打招呼。“您是杰克·戴米么？”

那个男子皱起眉头点点头。“您是哪位？”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。您能派遣一位傲罗么？两个入侵者闯入了我的住宅。”

格兰杰看起来目瞪口呆。“但是你不是有守卫么？”

“我被迫放他们进入，但是现在他们已经丧失行动能力了，”斯内普飞快地说。“我相信他们隶属于白骑士。拜托，格兰杰，我没有时间了。”

那个男子询问地看了格兰杰一眼，格兰杰一定给了一个肯定的回复，因为他站起来，想了一小会儿然后说，“一个傲罗够么？”

“是的，我说过了他们已经没有行动能力了，”斯内普厉声说。“格兰杰，我需要一支魔杖。”

值得表扬的是格兰杰二话不说打开办公桌的抽屉。“给，”她说。“白骑士，你是这么说的吧？——你还有多长时间？”

“三分钟，可能更少，”斯内普冷酷地说。他迎上她的目光。“他们用那个小子威胁我。现在他应该就在担心自己的喉咙被割开而哆嗦着。”

“梅林，”格兰杰从牙缝中挤出一点声音。

“他叫奈尔斯，”斯内普突然不相干地说。“你知道白骑士为什么想要融化药剂么？啊——你当然知道。”他在胸前交叉起双臂。“这和你提到过的北方的那个东西有关吧？”

“你是猜到的，还是发现的？”

“我猜的。”

“是的，它的确是和那个有关。”格兰杰说。“那个拥有魔力的实际上是一个人类——或者是什么长得像人类的——他被困在冰块里，常规方法都没有办法打破或者融化那块冰块。”

“而现在它在白骑士手里，”斯内普直截了当地说。

格兰杰点点头，半恼怒半挫败地皱起眉头咬住嘴唇。“我派遣了两个傲罗跟着他，那个间谍，我本来以为——但是——”她自己很快恢复过来。“对不起。”

斯内普习惯性地蜷曲起嘴唇。“拜托，”他说。他松开交叉的双臂开始在房间里踱步，他想把格兰杰突然摆出的学生的脸孔驱除出大脑，起码驱除出视线。他还有多长时间？两分钟？还是一分钟？他想知道那个彼得多么有时间观念。

“我不会给他真的融化药剂，”斯内普说。“但是得是什么看起来像是的东西。”来点硫磺色的发酵的茄科植物？不，别，那东西连普通的冰都融化不了。那么他能带什么去，他能带什么？奈尔斯突然闪过他的脑海——就像是巨猿多毛的手臂里一条苍白纤细的鱼，或者是想要冲破黑暗的表面的一丝白色。一线红色的血液滴落在中央。他把那幅画面推出脑海。一服追踪药剂怎么样？他头脑深处一个狡猾的声音小声提醒道。一服强化奴役药剂也不错？这一服毒药会药倒附近的所有人。他冷冷地想，正好还要救那个小子。

他打断自己的沉思看到格兰杰脸上破碎的表情。“怎么了？”他直接问道。

“西弗勒斯——”她开口正要说话，却被打开的门打断了。

“斯内普？”唐克斯不敢相信地说。

“尼法朵拉，”斯内普粗暴地打个招呼。“很好，你已经能通过我的守卫了。”

“你说有两个人入侵了你的房子？”

“没错，在后面，大概还在实验室里吧，不过不会有问题的，”他说。“我用了莫达西斯。红火蚁的粉末。”   
[莫达西斯mordacis拉丁文，为蜇咬，腐蚀的意思。]

唐克斯畏缩了一下。“嗷呜，那一定很痛。不过那是他们活该，”她补充说。“我应该去哪里？”

斯内普犹豫了一下。“小斯坦福街十四号。”

他看着她走进绿色的火焰里，然后他把注意力转回到格兰杰身上。格兰杰正站在房间的中央，两只手放在自己隆起的肚子上，紧张地扭在一起。

“格兰杰，你想说什么？”他冷冷地说。“要么告诉我，要么就别说。我没时间了。”

她松开自己的双手，让它们垂在身旁。“那只可能是一个人”——她不知道该怎么说，茫然地挥着手——“在那块冰里。”她静静地重复自己刚才的话。“我只能想到一个人。”

斯内普感觉他的胃突然空了一块。“谁？”

“哈利。”

他倒退几步。让他的头脑崩溃的不是格兰杰交织了愧疚和毅然的眼神，不是那两个音节尖锐刺耳的回响，也不是突如其来的可怖的空虚。他吞咽了一下然后转向壁炉。“我们以后再讨论这个，格兰杰，”他说。声音里死一般的冷静空前绝后。他把绿色的粉末洒进壁炉的时候手在发抖。“地狱酒庄！”他嘶哑地叫道，跳进火里。

+

这帮荷兰人毫无疑问没帮上多大忙，金妮一遍看着那个莫霍克头巫师慢条斯理地浏览一张名单一边想。在蹩脚的翻译咒语的帮助下，荷兰魔法部长向他们解释说，他们不能就这么随随便便地飞路去那家夜店，得先解决某种出入的咒语才可以。不管那程序是什么，肯定都需要时间。金妮已经开始怀疑米塔维利是不是还在那里了。她已经疲惫到了没有力气去热切期望什么。她只想要她的床，然后在床上好好地睡上十二个小时。

科马克坐在她旁边，也打了个哈欠。

金妮甩了甩头。“我等不及要回去了，”她小声说。对面墙上的画在她眼里是一片模糊的色彩的漩涡。“现在一定有三点了。”

科马克点点头。“是啊。”

“你够走运的了，你马上就能休假了——多久以后来着？两个星期？”

他瞪着她。“什么？”

“婚礼，你不是要为你的婚礼休假两个星期的么？”

“哦。对，那个。”他揉了揉自己的脸。“是，没错。”

在紧接而来的短暂沉默中，她看着他。“你还好么？”

“啊，啊。”他依然没有看她。“我怎么会不好呢？”

“你有点不对劲。”

“现在是早上三点。还能为什么。”

“呒。”她又把目光转回了对面墙上那副有催眠奇效的画上。“你一点也不担心，对吧？”

“什么？”

她哼了一声。“你的婚礼，你个白痴。乔治要和安吉丽娜结婚的时候，他整整一个月都如坐针毡。甚至看到一朵花都能让他紧张得像是要吐出来。”她微笑着看了科马克一眼，可是他的表情却是紧张拘束的。

“乔治——你哥哥？”

金妮点点头。“是的。”她不怎么和他提起她家里的事情。而他就不一样了。她知道科马克家里有个做会计师的哥哥，他是哑炮，没有魔力也觉得无所谓。她知道他的未婚妻弗朗辛有一大堆讨人嫌的姑姑阿姨。她还知道他其实很喜欢和弗朗辛一起逛街买衣服，尤其喜欢给弗朗辛四岁的小表妹买衣服。

“弗雷德一直很想念他。”

金妮盯着那一大团颜色，咽了口唾沫。“是他告诉你的？”

科马克呼出一口气。“不能这么说……不，但是——”

桌前的莫霍克头的巫师抬起头说了什么。片刻之后，翻译咒语起效了，金妮听到一个非常违和的女性的声音说道，“进入黑暗天堂的暗码是0-3-9-2-8.”

金妮站起来说，“需要我们用荷兰语报暗码么？”

过了一会儿他们才听到回答。“不需要，我们的系统兼容英语。”

“谢谢。是0-3-9-2-8？”

那个莫霍克头的巫师点点头打了个哈欠。“你是正确的。”

“走吧，”科马克小声说，捏了一小撮飞路粉丢进壁炉里。

他们走进一间黑糊糊的房间，四周充斥着刺耳的笑声、尖叫声和不堪入耳的说话声，金妮不得不把翻译咒语的覆盖半径调小一点。他们在半满的舞池边缘，四周散布着各种长沙发样的东西。房间里全部的灯光，是来着巧妙地悬挂在房间深处的几盏灯的红色光线，和号角还有坷垃柯的气味一起昏沉地在房间里沉浮。

“你能……类似于感觉到他么？”科马克小声问。

金妮点点头。如果她集中注意力，她几乎能感觉到他的存在，就在她身边或者前方，像是一张湿乎乎的被单令人不悦地悬在脸前。

“这边，”她说着领着他穿过聒噪的人群。他的存在感更强了，就像是某种鱼的气味。她认出了前方有一条走廊从大厅延伸出去，她带头走了进去。

黑暗更浓了，但是她依然能够辨认出来深红色的地毯还有门上的缝隙。

“你觉得他在某个房间里？”科马克压低声音问道。

金妮点点头。“不过我不知道他到底在哪一间房里，”她也小声回答。“我觉得……他就在前面——”

她感觉到一只手紧紧地抓住她的肩膀，听到一个男人大声嚷嚷着什么莫名其妙的话。她猛然转过身，瞪着那个阴沉沉笨重的大块头。

科马克显然没有缩小他的翻译咒语的范围，他指向大厅。“我们能看一眼么？”他说，“我们只是……”

金妮马上调整好自己的翻译咒语，片刻之后她又听到那个冷淡超然的女声说：“——不然我就好好给你们两个几下子尝尝。”说着，那个大块头把自己的指关节捏得啪啪直响。

“嘿，伙计，”科马克热络地说。“我们又不惹是生非，你不能——”

“我们是奉荷兰魔法部之命来这里，”金妮说着拿出他们在部长办公室刚刚拿到的临时身份证明。她拿出自己的魔杖飞快地用了一个荧光闪烁。“我们有授权搜查这里。”

那个大块头眯起眼睛，然后点点头。他非常可疑地转身冲向大厅。

“停下——”金妮叫道。“统统石化！”

咒语还没来及生效，那个彪形大汉爆发出一声大吼。金妮紧张地等待翻译咒语转化成英语，不过她什么都没听到。大概他没有来得及把一个词讲完。

“掩护我，”金妮小声说，说着她低下身子匆匆向大厅而去。她看到三扇门，米塔维利可能藏在其中任何一扇门后。她轻弹了一下魔杖，快速地扫描了三扇门，上面什么都没有——没有一扇门有讨厌的锁门魔咒、守卫、或者诅咒。她想，除了一个讨人厌的大块头之外，他们什么警惕都没有。她潜行到第一扇门边，用左手握住门把手用力推——什么都没发生。门就是用麻瓜的方式锁上的。“婊子，”她嘟囔着说。“阿拉霍洞开。”她推开门挥舞着魔杖气声说道：“荧光闪烁。”

黑暗中传来一声低声的抱怨，紧接着爆发一声含混不清的咆哮。“Reveloso，”她说，完全忽略了接下来在床上那三个紧紧抓住床单遮住自己的女人的狂怒。没有情况。她关上门准备去开第二扇。就在此时，第三道门仿佛被爆炸的冲击波撞开一般猛然甩开，一股呛人的烟雾翻腾而出，萦绕在她脸前，一直侵入到肺部深处——

“清新如风！”她咳嗽着说，紧紧闭上眼睛和嘴巴，双手捂住鼻子。这股烟雾潮湿而沉重，但是令人不快的感觉也就仅此而已，没有针刺般或者剧烈的疼痛，也没有病态的幻觉或者盘旋的颜色——起码现在还没有……她冒险睁开眼睛。四周一片黑暗，起初她完全没看见那个向她直冲过来的影子。她模模糊糊地听到有人在她背后尖叫——那是科马克，她想道，思绪却沉重得仿佛跋涉过一片沼泽。这时一束红光鞭挞过空气，接着迅速隐没在半空中。   
[清新如风Spirabilis源自拉丁语，可以呼吸，疑为作者杜撰的咒语。]

科马克又说了什么。烟雾也在慢慢散去。她能感觉到一只手搭上她的肩膀，但她只是紧紧地盯着地板上躺着的那个人的脸。那张脸——那张脸看起来既陌生又熟悉，就像是梦中的脸……

“金妮？你还好吧，金妮？”科马克在用力摇晃她，不停地叫她的名字。她奇特地感觉自己仿佛超然地从身体里窥视着自己站在那里，然后突然绊倒在走廊里。

那间不断召唤她的房间里只排列着书架，上面的灰尘几乎和摆放的书一样多。在两个书架中间有一幅画像，在开会的时候她总是喜欢盯着那幅画看，因为那是那个鬼地方唯一能入目的东西，唯一与周围格格不入地美丽的东西……桌边已经坐满了人，大家都围坐在那张破烂的桌子边，不过她对此也不十分确定。她还是走向前，发现邓布利多一如既往坐在首座他总是坐的位置上。

“金妮，”他说，尽管他在告诉她的是罗恩和乔治的死讯，那双眼睛依然闪烁有神。“金妮，你没事吧？”

恐惧的感觉在她胃里升腾蔓延，像是一只落水的钢琴，将她拖进深深的海底。琴音叮咚，敲打在包裹着她的孤寂上。她绝望地张开嘴，想要呼喊出声，但是黑色的海水迫不及待地灌进来，迷眩了她的目光，阖上她的双目将她带进无限的黑暗中。

+

他跌跌撞撞地冲出壁炉跌进一群半裸的年轻人堆里，他咒骂着，他完全忘记要回自己的实验室拿替代的魔药。一些汗津津的摇摆着的柔软肉体撞上他的后背，他只是暗暗对自己嘟哝着，他回身摸索着壁炉，但是刚巧没有飞路粉了。他不得不幻影移行回去。

他挤过拥挤的人群，走到不那么火热的墙边。后门已经在摇摆的头颅和手臂间若隐若现。十分钟——现在有十分钟了么？他在犹豫，不过马上还是决定不要回去看看。他很难解释清楚那两个蠢个子为什么不在了，再说他幻影移行回去找一服合适的替代魔药也不会花太久的时间，最多也就半分钟……

他专心准备幻影移行的时候人群开始喧闹起来，就在他要离开前一秒，一个声音碾过整个房间：

_请给我一张地图  
上面表明确定的方向   
引领我去到你的心房……_

斯内普猛地抬起头，他的视线穿过人群，穿过那些眼花缭乱的双手、头颅和人体。在房间的中央有一个舞台，一束强光照亮那个舞台，几乎把光线所接触到的所有物品都漂白，只留下苍白的纯粹的冷酷的颜色。第二个小节的歌声响起，斯内普挤向前想要看得更清楚一点。那个歌手矮小细瘦，声音也是如此相似——不，声音还是有细微的改变，变得和他体内的绝望的情绪更加合拍。

突然，那个歌手高高举起他的双手向后退去，歌词也变了。

 _我的梦啊……一无所有！_ 他垂下双手，身体也随之倒下，整个人跌进舞台上明亮的光线中。音乐戛然而止，只剩下一只信手缓缓拨动的吉他。他们苦苦挣扎，深陷泥泞或者尘嚣。最终颓然老去……一只手抬起，却又立刻垂下——毫无意义的努力。

斯内普觉得自己全身都绷紧了神经。第一次，他脑海中掀起偏执的怀疑的巨浪。这个小子到底是谁？起初那个小混蛋声称自己是个麻瓜，但是很显然他拥有魔力；然后，他又在一起几乎迷惑了他，西弗勒斯·斯内普的骗局中扮演肉票。还有，那歌词，那突生的变化，那近乎猥亵的表演——会不会是某种咒语，某种可以影响他至此的魅惑咒，冷酷地窥探了他自己都不自知的破碎的心防，然后将一切曝露在尖利的强光下丢在他眼前？他咬紧牙关，眼睛别无旁骛地紧紧注视着舞台，完全没有意识到背后向他靠近的身影。

远去的旧梦，破烂的碎片，嶙峋的瘦骨，那个男孩咯咯地笑着。只有一个白痴此才会上这样的当。涉世未深的痴心妄想的白痴。也只有一个老笨蛋能被骗这么久还没有醒。一只长号吹出一声低沉平缓的音符。人群不满地骚动起来。“接着唱啊！”有人叫道，差不多的呼喊也随之响起。斯内普咬牙切齿地希望那个家伙懂得闭嘴。

台上的那个男孩仰起头，露出一片苍白的喉咙。我老了，他带着轻蔑的笑意耳语道。为什么你留下我这么多年任我一个人腐烂，现在却又回来搅起已经沉淀多年的回忆的灰烬？

人群中发出低沉的嘘声。“给老子来点够劲的！”一个人叫道。斯内普挤进人群里想找个看得更清楚的位置，但是肩膀上搭上的两只粗厚的手掌止住了他的动作。他尽力想挣脱开，但是显然他的对手比他强壮太多。他伸手去摸自己的魔杖，但是他心里一沉——魔杖不在。

“你带药水来了么？”彼得咆哮道。

斯内普不出声地诅咒着。“不，还没有，”他挤出一句话。下一刻，头上受到的重击让他站立不稳。

“还没有！”彼得大吼道。

“我认为我们不得不用点别的东西来代替。”

这是一个新的嗓音。斯内普在突然亮起的五彩的光线中睁大眼睛想要看清楚那个人。那该死的强劲的鼓点又响起了，像是一只涎水四溢的狼人一般震动他的胸腔。他只能辨认出几个特征——高挺的鼻子，半闭的双眼。还有，深色的皮肤。

“扎比尼？”斯内普嘶声说道。

一束光照亮直指他的魔杖，紧接着他听到了一声咒语。

“昏昏倒地。”

+

“……最好快走……”

脑袋里一跳一跳地疼，她终于醒过来，嘴唇上干得像是盖了一层土。她昨天晚上喝醉了么？

“……她就要醒了……走……”

她的眼睛不情不愿地睁开，又马上被强光刺得闭上。她眯起眼看向旁边。她边上有两个人影，至少她觉得那应该是两个人而不是她睡昏头看到的重影……

“……不……我要留下来。”

一小股水泼上她的脸。

“金妮？金妮，醒醒。”

她皱起眉头。听起来像是乔治在叫她。她是死了么？可是死了的话怎么还这么疼？她睁开眼睛，一只手举起在前额边挡住一些光线。两个人影变得清晰了，强光渐渐褪去变成两支魔杖的荧光闪烁发出的昏暗光束。

“金妮，”那是她的哥哥。

她坐起身，一口气哽住在喉咙里。有那么一会儿，她就这么不知所措地瞪视着那张熟悉的布满雀斑的脸，那头蓬乱的胡萝卜色的头发，还有那双友好而又急躁的欢欣的蓝眼睛，但是理智很快当头棒喝。

“弗雷德？”她的嗓音有点哽住。

“金妮，”他又叫了一声。他嘴边严苛的线条，眼睛里的冷酷，还有退后的发际线，她暗自冷嘲，她怎么会以为他是乔治。

“你终于醒了，”科马克说。他就站在她身后，她有点生气地转回身，差一点就打翻他递过来的那杯水。

“谢了，”金妮小声说。她接过来贪婪地喝掉。“我们这是在哪？”她问科马克，说着用手背擦掉嘴边漏出来的水。在两支魔杖昏暗的光线照射下，这个房间昏沉又邋遢，不知道什么原因，地板上还胡乱堆着床单和枕头。“还有，你怎么在这儿，弗雷德？”最后她诘问道。

“我们还在阿姆斯特丹，”弗雷德说。“在这间迷人的小小夜店里。”

“我问的是科马克，我又没问你。”金妮打断他。

弗雷德转向科马克，向着门的方向偏了偏头。科马克稍稍犹豫了一下，放下杯子走向那扇门。

金妮瞪起眼睛。“科马克！”她叫道，侧身避开挡在前面的弗雷德看向科马克。“这算什么？你是疯了还是怎么了？我们——”

“金妮——”

“真他妈——”金妮从床边探下两条腿接着就要站起来，但是马上呻吟着倒回去，她脑袋里就像塞了一只玻璃鱼缸。

“你得晕头转向好一会儿呢，”弗雷德安慰地说。她感觉到他的手拍上她的肩膀，接着就抬高去抚摸她的头发。

“别碰我，”她抱怨说，然后向后挪去直到后背碰上床头。科马克不在了之后只剩弗雷德魔杖的光线，房间更暗了。然后她看到她刚刚就注意到的东西：墙边靠着一个人。

“那是谁？”她不客气地问道。

“米塔维利，”弗雷德说。

“他死了没？”

“那倒没有。不过他从星期六开始就这么半死不活了。”他的声音里有一点冷酷。

“哦，那就行，”金妮说。她紧紧锁着眉头，估量着自己现在能不能站起来。“科马克和我本应该把他带回总部，我不知道他干嘛把你拖进来——不过他是你的凤凰社里的人，是吧？”她感觉一小扎怒气在胸口渐渐展开探头探脑。“我最近才猜到的——我衷心希望你没让他监视我，弗雷德。你是我哥哥，只不过最近——”

弗雷德伸出一只手抚摸她的头发。她向后仰躲开他的手。“金妮，”他悲哀地说。

“别动，”她说，她本打算凶狠一点，但是实际发出的声音却更像是一声哭泣。他的手从她的鬓角滑到颈后，缓缓地画着小圈按揉着。她轻喘出一口气，觉得肩膀上的压力轻松了一些。在战争的时候他们常常为彼此这么按摩，她和她的哥哥们，在小小的隐蔽处，或者格里莫广场12号的角落里。她一直一直都在想念这个，直到现在当她回忆起来的时候依然很想念，虽然现在看起来这有点像是动物，像是一群大猩猩之间会做的事情，但是这个举动的确能给她带来比语言更大的安慰。

她微微挣扎了一下。“我……那个时候我在外面……”她停住了。

“米塔维利对你用了Metus。你还记得魔啼么？”   
[魔啼Metus，源自法语，意为恐惧，忧虑，担心。]

金妮皱起眉头摇摇头。

“博格特的粉末呢？”

“哦——原来是那个。”她终于想起来了——那是在战争期间时不时会出现的。按照推测它应该和博格特具有同样的效力，只是更棘手的是，它可以由咒语操纵。她皱起眉头。那个时候她昏过去前看到的是什么？一张桌子，然后——邓布利多？不，她有点怀疑。那是什么？

弗雷德飞快地把手拿开放到她身边的床上。这让金妮想起，他们已经很久没这样一起靠着坐在同一张床上或者沙发上，因为弗雷德回陋居的时光总是短暂而不那么愉快。

“一个纳特，告诉我你想到了什么？”他说。

金妮毫无笑意地笑了笑。“你永远都猜不到我的博格特是什么。”

“是什么？”

“猜猜看啊。”他上钩了。她很了解他，她听得出来他嗓音里那种高涨的探听的好奇。她有点挑衅地微笑起来。“我不会就这么说出来的。”

“好吧，呃……”他思索了一小会儿。“伏地魔？”

她大笑起来，但是很快就止住了，这其实没有那么好笑。“不，我只见过他一次，那是……不，不是汤姆·里德尔。不过倒的确是个蛮合情合理的猜测。”她几乎都已经忘记他了，但是她只是想到，没有说出来。

“嗯……木乃伊？还是女妖？”

“不，错了。”

“情人节卡片？”

她看着他。“什么？”

他咧嘴笑起来。“应该是这么写的——‘他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆， 他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒， 我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气， 是征服黑魔头的勇士’——”

“别说了！”金妮说，开玩笑地捶了他一下。“我知道是你和乔治送出去的。”

“但那是你写的，”弗雷德说。

“没错，是我写的。”她动了动腿，换了个更舒服的姿势。“科马克还在外面么？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“哼，你还真是有权有势呐，哈？跟你的信徒，还是随臣……或者其他什么说一声，就让人乖乖在外面候着。”她觉得自己的怒气又勃发起来。“说真的，弗雷德，我不知道你都在玩什么鬼把戏，我也不想知道。”可是突然之间她的怒气全部散去，只剩下深深的疲倦。这种孩子气的倦怠只有双胞胎的玩笑，或者罗恩脸上饱受摧残的表情，或者呆在父亲身边看着他晶亮的镜片后的眼睛听他在耳边念叨些父女间的小秘密才能抚慰。但是现在他们都不在了。全都不在了。

“告诉我你看到了什么。”

金妮叹气。“很蠢，真的。我看到格里莫广场12号的图书室。那是凤凰社的会议。邓布利多在，还有……嗨，我猜还有其他所有人，但我主要看到了邓布利多。”还有那幅画，她想道。

弗雷德没有说话。他点亮的魔杖就放在他们中间的床上，只有末端碰到指尖。他沉默得太久了，金妮瞟了一眼他，发现他正在热切地看着自己。

“你最大的恐惧是这一切会再次发生，”他说，声音里有某种诡异的狂热。

“我猜是吧。但是我不知道为什么我还会怕那个。伏地魔已经死了，这次真的死了——”

“不会再是伏地魔，下次不会是他，”弗雷德打断她的话。金妮看到，他的手紧紧握住魔杖，杖尖的那一小团光芒在颤抖。“下次会是其他的什么人——总是会冒出来新的魔头。格林德沃失势的时候，没有人愿意去想可能会出现一个伏地魔。他们能想到的就是保证格林德沃不会死灰复燃，永远地埋藏那段回忆。这次也没什么差别。所有人都只会遗忘，遗忘，然后若无其事地继续过自己的日子。哦，伏地魔都死了——我们别再想那些了——”

“他们当然都想忘记！”金妮坚定地说，声音有些嘶哑。她紧紧攥住手心里的床单。“谁不想？你想一直记得那些么，所有的事情，一刻都不忘记？”那些难忘的时刻就在她的舌尖上，那些连噩梦都无法望其项背的恐怖的瞬间——听说罗恩的死讯，而哈利也被牵涉其中；用马尔福夫妇的尸体交换他们的父亲的遗体；亲眼看到乔治脸上飞速逝去的生气与血色，最终形如枯骨死在圣芒戈。它们像魔鬼一般冲进她的脑海里，挥舞着草叉和利刃，时刻准备着将她大卸八块。她费力地吞咽着，努力地一点一点驱散它们，心房因为每一幅画面而缩紧——坐在桌边的母亲的脸色白得像医院的床单，还有父亲失去颜色的双唇——然后尖叫着颤抖着把它们塞进记忆的深处。

弗雷德微微向前倾下身体。“我永远不想忘记，”他柔声说。“一刻都不想。永远都不想。”

金妮呛笑起来。“你疯了。随便你吧。”她苦涩地说。“你想做什么就做什么。”她不想要这些回忆。或者最起码让这些回忆变得苍白无害，就像展览上的画作，贴在远远的墙上。“我们……不是在背弃过去，弗雷德。这是治愈。这叫做继续。”她停了一下，思索着更贴切的说法。“我们会阻止下一个伏地魔。但是那是法律，弗雷德，是公正，对每一个人都平等的正义。为什么里德尔会成为伏地魔？”她想起很久以前那个黑头发的骄傲的年轻人曾经对她说过的话。“因为他觉得世界对他不公，公正没有得到贯彻。而你现在所做的就是能够造就他的事情，弗雷德！如果你的义务警员组织认为他们能够凌驾于法律，那只会造就更多的伏地魔，更多的黑魔王。”

弗雷德摇摇头。他伸出手温柔地抚过金妮的头发。“你不明白。”他静静地说。“你不知道……”

他离开床，金妮的视线落到他手里的魔杖上，注意到他正在摩挲着魔柄。她突然觉得血液全部从脸上褪去。

“弗雷德——”

他转过身，满脸痛苦的神色。“乔治让我保证会照顾好你。”他说。“别担心，不会痛的。”

她摸索着自己的口袋——魔杖不见了。立刻，她从床上 跳开，跌跌撞撞地冲向房门。她刚刚离开床就觉得自己被哥哥的魔法重新拉了回去，四仰八叉地倒在床上。

“告诉我，”她咬牙切齿地说。“你这样做过多少次了？”

“我永远都不会伤害你，金妮，”弗雷德说着举起魔杖。“ _一忘皆空_ 。”

****

**\- Chapter 5 END -**


	6. The Ice Melts

** 第6章：冰融 **

** **

他呆过的这么多牢房里，这一间倒没有那么寒酸。这里比诺特庄园更加令人窒息，但是要比魔法部的牢房里那股子肮脏的官僚作风感觉好——当然，这可能也和呆在魔法部的牢房里时总是焦虑急躁也有关系。面对那帮扭捏作势的偏执多疑的威森加摩远比教授一大群一年级新生的压力大。不过，总好过马尔福庄园。回想起那段时光就让他全身绷紧。有多少次，在漫长的黑暗中的等待后，他被领到一间窗帘紧闭的房间？在那里含着一抹淫靡的微笑等待着他的，起初是一只英俊的怪物，最后变成了一只瘦骨嶙峋的畜生……

如果说还有人是比他更好的地牢鉴赏家，斯内普想道，那一定是波特。波特倒没有被填进魔法部牢房的荣幸，不过他除了马尔福庄园和诺特庄园外，还亲身体验过高尔家堪比食尸鬼屋子的地下室，和卢克伍德祖先在俄罗斯的领地。波特。大难不死的男孩。打败神秘人的男人。失踪的救世主。

斯内普闭上眼睛，让疼痛辐射全身。如果格兰杰是对的，如果不可能的事情转眼变成了难以置信却又不可抵抗的真实，那么他除了想念除了回忆之外无它可选——但是他已经走出来了，他扬起一抹讽刺的笑提醒自己。现在他在这里，被关在一间地牢里，却没有在思索怎么逃出去，也没有算计着怎么智取扎比尼，反而全全心全意地想念着哈利·波特。他的爱人，那个最多只分享过一个让彼此手心出汗的吻的人，那个他全心牵挂的人，那个成为他的动力的人，以及，那个背叛了他的人。

他远远地就听见了他们靠近的声音。脚步声，还有门被猛地推开的声音。他掸掸自己的袍子，站在沉沉的黑暗中静静等待着。

两个人影在门边出现了。“他在这，”彼得说。“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

其中一个小声说了一点什么——斯内普竖起耳朵；听起来像是一个很普通的开锁咒——然后两道栅栏缓缓地沉进地下。

“过来，”彼得吼道，他向前走来，手里拎着一个口袋。斯内普闭上眼睛，固执地一动不动任那个混蛋把粗砺的麻袋丢到自己头上。又一声低喃的咒语，接着他感觉到双腕被扎人的绳索捆绑起来，扭曲成一个疼痛的姿势。

“这边走，”彼得说，斯内普任自己被肩上搭着的熊一般的爪子领出去。

他们一路上都没做声，斯内普对此非常满意，他一直在尽可能地谛听记忆着。庄园的下层听起来空无一物。离开黑沉沉的地牢后，他们走过一段很长的蜿蜒的走廊，从脚步的回声可以判断然后来到一间异常大的房间。接着他们又上了几层楼——或者应该说，是那两个混蛋上了楼，他只是非常困窘地被其中一个抱在怀里扛上去。彼得低声抱怨过他走得太慢了。

又穿过几条走廊之后，他们终于停了下来。斯内普听见一扇门打开的声音，然后他被推了进去。

“斯内普教授，”他听见扎比尼说。

片刻之后，麻袋被拿开了，他发现自己身处一间大房间里。房间里没有窗户，铺满了地毯，地板上有一大块绿色的地毯，上面的图纹是活动着的龙，墙上挂着繁复的波斯挂毯。扎比尼面朝他站着，身上穿着的长袍大概是自从上次食死徒会议之后斯内普所见过的最昂贵的。在吊在天花板上的魔法油灯飘忽的光线下，他的肤色比斯内普记忆中更加黯淡。

“扎比尼，”斯内普说着微微偏了偏头。长袍上的硬毛戳进手腕里。“真是……意外之喜。”

扎比尼笑起来。露出来的牙也太多了，斯内普想道，依然将后背绷得直直的，眼睛轻蔑地眯起。

“我未曾想过会在这里遇到您，教授。”他举起一只手摆了摆，而斯内普转过头看见彼得离开房间。除了站在角落里的那个高大的黑人外，房间里只剩下他们两个。斯内普敏感地短短思量了一下扎比尼是在哪里找到这么些半巨人给他服务。

“我也如此，扎比尼。”

“我也从没有想过自己会在这个位置上，”扎比尼说。他脸上的笑容扩大了，看起来就像是第一次去佐科的格兰芬多一年级新生一样，斯内普想道。只不过这个笑容里包含了太多的蓄意，包含了太多成竹在胸的味道。斯内普有些微的担心。扎比尼知道了什么或者掌握了什么？当然，那块冰现在肯定还没有融化，就算冰块真的融化了，乔纳森——波特——或者该死的管他是谁——都不是扎比尼所能掌控的那种强大。他太强大了……除非弗罗斯特——或者波特——醒来的时候是半死不活的状态……但是即使那样——即使那样——

扎比尼继续说。“光鲜的总是那两个人，邓布利多、伏地魔，伏地魔、邓布利多。谁会想到，现在是我，扎比尼，高高地站在最顶端？”

“是么？”斯内普冷哼着说。“很抱歉我没发现你怎么'高高地站在最顶端'。”

扎比尼轻蔑地看了他一眼。这倒是个新的表情，斯内普想道；这个男孩过去大部分时候是冷漠，而不是这种张扬的傲慢，傲慢这种角色总是落到马尔福身上。“你对很多事情都全然无知，斯内普，魔法部也不知道。”他停顿了下，然后笑着说。“你觉得我身家多少？”

“不知道，”斯内普温和地说。

“将近十亿加隆。你知道马尔福家鼎盛时期有多少么？还有布莱克家？”

“不知道。”

“布莱克家族全部身家是五亿加隆，而马尔福家，算上纳西莎·马尔福获得的遗产，一共是四亿加隆。”他依然在笑着。“一共有五十二位威森加摩成员，马尔福收买了其中的四五位，而我的钱，可以收买九个人。而凭借着，啊，我的手段，可以控制十一个人。十二个也说不定。那可是整个魔法部人员的五分之一。”

“能够，还是说已经？”斯内普说。

扎比尼带着某种心满意足的轻蔑半垂下眼皮。“我不会告诉您的，教授。”他低沉地说。挂着那种微笑，斯内普想，他看起来就像是费尔奇的那只猫，饱餐了一顿可怜的老鼠或者蟾蜍。

“不管怎样，言归正传，”扎比尼说。他走回去坐在自己的椅子里，然后向着角落里那个大家伙示意。那个半巨人无言地搬过来一张宽大的椅子放在斯内普身后。

“谢谢，”斯内普说着坐下。

“我很抱歉采取这样的方法，”扎比尼说。“我应该是相当地粗鲁了，但是我们合作过一段时间之后，你有点失去自己的规矩了。”

斯内普蜷曲起嘴唇。“很显然。”

扎比尼嘴角抽搐，脸上的线条变得冷酷。斯内普怀疑过去这个男孩是不是没做过他的毒舌的攻击目标。可能真的没有，他半是轻蔑半是谨慎地想道。“虽然我也不能说你有多彬彬有礼。拒绝做完您的一桩魔药生意……这也不是一个受人尊敬的魔药大师的行为。”

“会出现这样延误，全是由你的信使的愚蠢造成的，”斯内普冷冷地说。“除非你的奴才们拿走了它，我的确带了魔药在身上。昨天晚上我是想把它交给你的代理人来着，可惜……”他的嘴唇缩回来扭成一个冷笑。“发生了一点小插曲。”

“现在已经无所谓了，”扎比尼说。“当然，我也不会介意对一个亟需工作的老教授慷慨一点。”

他有所指地笑起来。斯内普对之报以一副无趣的表情。拜托，他鄙夷地想，扎比尼真的那么高看自己，以为这样的废话就能刺伤他？

“我有一个委托给你，斯内普，”扎比尼说。“我想你大概猜到是什么了。”

“为你制造一服融化药剂？”斯内普干巴巴地说。

“不是什么融化药剂，教授。您会为了我在这方面所取得的研究而骄傲的。我想要你酿造的是吡喃魔药[Pyrane Potion]。您一定知道吧，教授？融化冰块就像是用钻石切割玻璃，能够分解所有的冻结或者固化的咒语。”

“也许。”

扎比尼笑起来。“您不是我考虑范围中唯一的一位魔药大师，斯内普教授。”他停下来，让言外之意静静地悬在半空中。斯内普无动于衷。“但是我还是想要找您，因为我觉得我很了解您。”他又一次笑了起来。

斯内普本来紧紧地盯着一幅盘旋的挂毯，现在他抬起目光看向扎比尼的脸。“我恐怕你实际上不了解，扎比尼。”

“但是我的确了解。我知道你和乔纳森·弗罗斯特的一切。”

他竭尽全力不让自己大叫出声。斯内普努力地将欲望咽下去，狠狠地咬住自己腮帮内侧直到能够尝出血的味道，他希望他的失态没有表现在脸上。扎比尼怎么会知道的？但是那时候的确有几个人一定已经猜到了，那个时候他还没有将他的悲伤守口如瓶。不过扎比尼是否知道在冰块里的人是谁——？

“我还知道你们对特伦斯·莱斯特兰奇做了什么。”

斯内普瞪大了眼睛，感觉心脏都快要跳出嗓子眼。但是扎比尼没有耐心地等下去而是自顾自地说起来。“你知道我在霍格沃茨的时候住的是谁的旧宿舍么？”

“不知道。”

“你的，”他停顿下来，慢慢让露齿的笑意全部展开。“你应该当心你在壁炉里烧掉的是谁的尸体。”

“我不知道你都在胡言乱语什么，扎比尼，”斯内普猛地说。

“我母亲是个灵媒，”扎比尼继续说。“她和鬼魂、幽灵或者之类的关系总是不错。尽管就差那么一点点一点点，但是她预计到伏地魔最终不会取胜……”他坐直身体。“我自己也有那么一点能力。我从某个没有理由不告诉我每一个可怕的微小的细节的人那里听到了些耸人听闻的消息。”   
[clairvoyant有洞察力的人，有预见的人，多译为千里眼，但是从下文判断扎比尼的母亲可以同鬼魂交流，故此翻译。]

“如果你开始听信没有实体的声音，我会建议你去圣芒戈。”

扎比尼脸上的微笑变得下做不堪。“我知道你的一切，斯内普。我知道莱斯特兰奇和马尔福在你二年级的时候对你做了什么。我知道你七年级中途加入食死徒之后怎么会在伏地魔的追随者中爬得那么快。”扎比尼走近了一点，故意用手指抚上斯内普的脸颊。斯内普绷紧下巴，目视前方。

片刻之后，扎比尼放下手。他偏了偏脑袋。“你不和我的胃口，斯内普。你永远都不是我的那杯茶。有点油腻腻的，你知道。太老了，太……无性了。就像只水蛭，或者，一只老朽不堪的蝙蝠。”扎比尼咯咯笑起来。“你知道么，唯一我觉得特伦斯·拉斯特兰奇弄错了的事情就是他肯定你会戴着一枚戒指。一只很普通的灰扑扑的戒指。我在学校的时候你没有戴。不过现在我觉得他的预言成真了……”

斯内普看着扎比尼转出自己的视野。片刻之后，他感觉到一双手缓缓松开他的拳头，握住他戴在中指上的戒指。他闭上眼睛，感觉到戒指滑过他的第一个指节，然后是第二个，最终全部脱下。

“呒，”扎比尼说，他又回到视线中。“真普通。材质倒没那么差。不过依然相当廉价。我敢说……二十加隆。也许二十五。不过不会超过三十。”他把它抛向空气里然后再接住。“你还真平静嘛，斯内普。”

斯内普终于让自己冷笑起来。“你的哗众取宠我一点都不感兴趣，扎比尼。”他再次闭上眼睛，仿佛无聊而厌烦一般。“你从过去就一直是个，怎么说呢，戏剧女王。”

片刻停顿之后。“阿尤，”扎比尼怒气冲冲地说。“我想斯内普教授现在需要一点我们的产品。”

斯内普睁开眼睛看到那个彪形大汉递给扎比尼一个小纸包。扎比尼打开它，斯内普看到其中有什么白色的东西。

“我向您保证你一定会喜欢的，斯内普教授，”扎比尼说。他掏出自己的魔杖对准斯内普的嘴。“穷势束手。”   
[穷势束手Coerceo，源自拉丁语，意为限制、约束、惩罚。疑为作者杜撰的咒语。]

斯内普发现自己的嘴巴不可抑止地紧紧闭上——他只能通过鼻子来呼吸。扎比尼拿出一根小管子，大约只有他的手指那么长，然后向他靠过来。斯内普向后退，猛然踢向扎比尼拿着白色粉末的那只手。但是他碰到他之前，他就想一只口袋一样被那个大个子抓住，轻而易举地举到半空中。

“统统石化，”扎比尼说。斯内普发现自己的双腿立刻就位，双手也被痛苦地扳向后背。“来吧，”扎比尼说着把管子放在斯内普的鼻子边。“比号角好多了，我向您保证……”

斯内普等到扎比尼把白色粉末举到他脸前，然后猛然用鼻子喷出一股子气。一些粉末四散着飘到地上。

“你……！”扎比尼退后几步然后点点头。下一秒，斯内普因为被狠狠地扭曲的肌肉传来的剧痛无声地尖叫着。那个彪形大汉在他的肚子上狠狠地打揍一拳，而他只能一动不动地呆在原地。

“再来，”扎比尼怒气冲冲地说。

斯内普在头脑里尖叫着，眼前一片金星。不过又是一次食死徒会议，他昏沉地想道，或者是某些时候因为邓布利多和他的小秘密们不得不做些蹩脚的粉饰太平，于是伏地魔觉得惯常的强奸还不够，得再加上一点小小的闺房折磨……

当金星终于散去，一种奇怪的感觉冲刷过他全身。他镇定下来。他依然能感觉到飘忽的灯火，眼前闪过的脸，但是他感觉起来就像是独自一人置身于一篇迷雾的海洋，在灰暗的峰峦之间穿过重重空气。在这无边的大海的某处还有一个什么人，一个非常熟悉的人……

“……带他……”

另一个人变得越来越亮，越来越亮，他被星光照耀着。石头地板和墙壁在他眼前蹒跚而过。他感觉到自己被人抬起来，两只胳膊分别被架在两个肩膀上，温和的风拂过他的脸。空气中传来乐声，柔美的音乐……

“……调查……几个小时……”

迷雾的光芒渐渐推进黑暗中。那种人最终终于不再模糊不清。他现在能看到他了，他的脸，还有那淡淡的哀伤的静静守候着的，微笑……

他感觉到自己瘫倒在冰冷的石头上，那幅景象消失了。那一刻他的注意力都集中在手腕上的疼痛，肋骨和腿上的擦伤上。他努力向前看去。他失去了那个人——再次，又一次……啊，如果能身处全然包容全然罔顾的云雾中就好了……他的眼睛不解地眨了眨，看着地上那个画得非常粗糙的五角星，接着迷雾就再次笼罩了他，将他缓缓地卷进全然的黑暗里。

+

金妮的杖尖开始迸溅出火花。现在已经上午十一点了，可是哪里都找不到部长。

“那些个会议一般不会开这么久，你觉得呢？”金妮又问了一遍。她握紧手里的魔杖，又一串火花迸到杰克·戴米身上，戴米只是放下手里的咖啡，把火花从身上掸开。

斯克林杰的秘书小姐飞快地点点头，她的眼睛时不时地紧张地看向金妮的魔杖。“通常会议都会在十点或者十点一刻的时候结束。有时候有会有重要的议题，但是今天会议的安排上没有并没有类似的议程。”

金妮又扫了一眼坐在戴米身边椅子上的赫敏。赫敏只是耸耸肩然后又疲惫地看向墙上的钟。

“麦克拉根和部长都不在，”杰克·戴米说。“不过麦克拉根还没来我一点都不惊讶。”

“没错，他连我们每周五的聚会都会迟到，”金妮小声嘟囔道。“如果他连免费豪饮的机会都能迟到，那么他还有什么不会迟到的。”她顿了一下——她隐隐约约地觉得有点烦心，但是她完全弄不明白自己在烦心什么。“有可能他和部长在一起喝茶。”

“可能部长是在和弗雷德喝茶，”赫敏小声补上一句。

秘书小姐桌上的铃响了，秘书小姐飞快地按下它，边上的铃传来说话的声音。“我猜你们大家在等傲罗麦克拉根？”她说。

“是的，”金妮说。“他终于来了。”

门打开科马克匆匆走进来。“抱歉，我睡过头了，”他说。“嗨，头儿，金妮，格兰杰-皮克林夫人。”

“你看到部长了么？”金妮问道。

科马克眨眨眼。“见到了，”他冷淡地说。“我想他应该就在我后面。”

这时候铃又响了，但是还没等秘书小姐碰到它，门就被推开了，鲁弗斯·斯克林杰还有另外两个人走进来。

“你——”金妮忍不住喊出来，但是马上控制住自己。

赫敏和杰克·戴米站起来。“早上好，鲁弗斯，”她很平稳地说。“早上好，弗雷德。”

弗雷德偏了偏脑袋。“早上好，赫敏，还有杰克。”

部长脱下外套，那在金妮看起来相当猥琐渺小的第三个男人飞快地跑过去接过来挂在衣架上。

“霍格沃茨怎么样？”赫敏亲切地问道。

“哦，一切都运作正常，”弗雷德回答说。“我觉得活点地图有可能再次在格兰芬多塔里流行起来了，你都不知道它让我们多头疼……”

“贝琳达，我今天下午有什么安排？”部长打断问道。

“下午3：00和瑞典魔法部长会面，7：00和国际魁地奇俱乐部共进晚餐。”

“好的，”斯克林杰说。他打开办公室的门。“各位请进。贝琳达，如果有预言家日报的人来，让他们出去。”

“是，部长。”

部长的办公室相当简单，只有几幅画点缀着贴着剪报的公告板。金妮觉得这非常像是傲罗办公室。那里也是只在部长的办公桌后面有一副阿不思·邓布利多的空画像，在右边是预言家日报的头版，上面用大号字写着：那个名字都不能提的人惨败而亡。

那个最后进来的猥琐男分外小心翼翼地关上门。他们就像是对战的魁地奇球队一样面对面站着，金妮干巴巴地想道。她和赫敏坚定地安顿在一边，杰克·戴米就在她边上，大概站在办公室的中间。金妮对着科马克大皱眉头，简单而茫然地好奇他为什么要站得离弗雷德那么近。她的哥哥在一个角落里靠着墙，旁边是那个猥琐男，金妮察觉到他平淡无波的脸上一闪而过一种兴奋的表情。

“部长，”斯克林杰沉重地坐下，开始翻阅堆在他桌子上的羊皮纸的时候，杰克·戴米说道。“我们都想知道您特别驳回扎比尼庄园的搜查申请的理由是什么。”

除了扎比尼和五分之一的威森加摩成员都有关系之外，金妮阴沉地想。

斯克林杰请了清嗓子然后看向赫敏。“格兰杰-皮克林，”他说，“我可以请问你预产期是在什么时候吗？”

金妮瞪大眼睛。她扫了一眼赫敏，发现她皱起眉，然后她的眉毛缓缓地抬起，金妮知道那是赫敏的一个非常冷峻的表情。“两天后，不过实际上随时都有可能。”

有一会儿没有人说话。金妮也忍住什么都没有说。这是什么状况？她偷偷看了一眼杰克·戴米，他正在困惑地皱着眉头；然后她瞟了一眼科马克，他倒是一副奇怪地惴惴不安的表情。

“我一直在想，格兰杰……”他拖腔拉调地说。“你为什么不现在就开始休产假呢？压力太大对胎儿不好。时候随时都可能会到，如果你在别处待产肯定会更好。不过我希望你不要误会我的意思。”

赫敏单薄地笑道。“你说得很清楚，鲁弗斯。但是，我不觉得现在就休产假有什么必要。至少，我可以等到小哈利出生再说。”

斯克林杰脸上一副古怪的表情。“这是为了你好，格兰杰。”

赫敏转过头，现在她盯着弗雷德，似乎在犹豫要不要说什么。金妮皱了皱眉，感觉自己好像在一场她不懂得规则的比赛中，但是局势正在迅速地滑向她不喜欢的方向。她看着弗雷德，而弗雷德只是直直地望向前方。她看回来的时候，赫敏已经转回头面向部长，脸上还带着那种冷静的表情。

“我希望能够反对，鲁弗斯，”她说，两只手都搭在肚子上。

“那么，你就逼得我没有别的选择了。”部长站起来，双臂交叉在胸前。“我很不愿意这样做，格兰杰，但是我恐怕我必须要求你退职了。”

金妮猛地向前，“什么！”

“我可以问部长您的理由么？”赫敏冷静地说。

“你对于这个魔力源的相关事务的处理让人很不满意，”斯克林杰咆哮着说。“你严重地低估了必要的安保措施，因此，那个魔力源现在落到了一个非常危险的毒品销售链的领头人手里。”

“抱歉，部长，但是那是胡说八道！”金妮气愤地说。“赫敏尽她的聪明才智来处理这件事，而且，我很确定她运作整件事绝对比你好。”她看向赫敏，但是赫敏只是紧紧地盯着部长的目光。

“韦斯莱傲罗，冷静，”杰克·戴米说，但是金妮第一次发现他的声音听起来有点紧张。

“很好，”赫敏说。“那么谁将会代替我？难道是”——她转过头——“韦斯莱教授？”

金妮觉得自己脸上血色尽失。

“是的，”斯克林杰生硬地说，“韦斯莱教授将接管神秘事务司。”

金妮能做的只有一直诅咒她的哥哥到下个星期，所以她怒气冲冲地看向杰克·戴米，但是他只是一张扑克脸。接着她的目光又狠狠地投向科马克，但是他们目光刚刚相接他就转开了，就好像有某种难以描摹的负罪感。

“这一点上倒是没有太大关系。”

金妮讶异地看回赫敏。

“现在重要的是不能让白骑士得到那种魔力，”赫敏继续说，她的眼睛依然盯着弗雷德。“如果能是我们都了解到人来接管……”她停住了，突然忍不住一阵畏缩，她的手覆上自己的肚子。

金妮向她冲过去，但是赫敏已经站直身子摇摇头。“我很好，真的很好……”

“到时候——了么？”杰克·戴米紧张地问。

赫敏摇摇头。“不……”她睁开眼对部长说。“那么我会把办公室腾出来。”

斯克林杰咕哝着说。“那就去做吧，格兰杰。”

“新闻稿上的声明将是休产假——暂时是这样。”弗雷德说。

金妮紧紧地咬着嘴唇。她背过身去，不然的话如果她看到她哥哥那张惹人生气的脸，大概会忍不住把他变成一只蟑螂。她扶着赫敏走到门边的时候双手在颤抖。

“我没事，金妮——你还是留下来吧，”赫敏说着轻柔地把金妮推开。

“你确定么？”金妮问道。她自己听起来都觉得自己的声音非常刺耳。

“你最好还是留下来，”赫敏低声说。马上金妮就明白了赫敏的暗示——留下来听，留下来观察。她站到一边去。赫敏推开门，然后关上门，只把她留在房间里。

过了一会儿，金妮感觉到有人走到她边上。

“借过，”那个猥琐男嘟囔说，然后溜出门。

金妮气得瞪大眼睛，开始是盯着部长看，但是他只是不停地挪动着桌子上的羊皮纸，然后她瞪向弗雷德。“他是去跟踪她的？”她怀疑地脱口而出。

她感觉自己就好像是被卷入了某种一点都不好笑的笑话里。这太荒谬了，怎么可能是真的。金妮就像是一个梦游的人一样走回房间里。她的心砰砰直跳，腿脚也不利索，仿佛脚下的小毯子在她行走的时候被猛地抽走一样。

“斯克林杰部长，”过了一会儿，杰克·戴米说，“我能否回到最初的问题上——”

“不，我不会给你搜查扎比尼庄园的授权。”斯克林杰打断他说。

金妮看着她的头儿，对他的犹豫寡断非常不爽，然后她抬眼看了看科马克，但是他只是盯着对面的墙壁。

“斯克林杰部长，我理解……某些威森加摩成员可能会激烈反对我们的行动，”杰克·戴米说。“但是在紧急情况下魔法部有权限可以做出最终决定，我认为现在就是紧急情况。”

“戴米，你听到我刚才说的话了，”斯克林杰说。“不会有授权。”

压得让人喘不过气的沉默降临。“非常好，部长，我明白了。”杰克·戴米站起来。他看向弗雷德·韦斯莱，金妮本以为她的上司会说点什么。但是，他只是套上自己的外套然后离开了。

金妮交叉起双臂靠在墙边。部长抬起头对着她皱眉。

“韦斯莱傲罗，你可以走了，”他说。

她一个接着一个地打量他们：斯克林杰伤痕累累的侧脸，科马克对墙壁的专心致志，还有弗雷德一脸平静的耐心。这时候她灵光一闪明白了他们之间的关系，然后她一点也不好笑地大笑起来。

“我还从不知道你们和我的哥哥是密友，科马克，还有斯克林杰部长，”她说。“做得好，弗雷德，做得真好。”

她注意到他的手滑进长袍里，但是没等她说什么，科马克就猛然冲上来抓住她的胳膊。

“走吧，”他说，听起来几乎有点焦虑，“我们回傲罗办公室还有一堆事要忙——”

“拜托，别碰我！”她叫道。愤怒的眼泪在她眼睛里打转，让她的眼睛疼痛不已。她带着巨大的愤慨一个接一个地瞪回他们，遭受背叛以及不公正的待遇让她能感受到狂躁的飓风烧灼的热度——他们背叛了赫敏，他们对赫敏耍阴谋，他们怎么能对赫敏这样！——还有，尽管她不得不带着奇怪的沮丧承认她几乎不明白为什么，但是总感觉她的思绪一圈一圈追寻的是某种空白，而这些记忆上的空白可不会宅心仁厚地自动填补上。

“请离开，傲罗韦斯莱，你可以走了，”斯克林杰说，这次的口气更尖锐了一点。

“部长，我觉得你可以把阿不思·邓布利多的画像取下来了，”她以她此刻能够做到的最大的镇定说，她能感觉到自己在颤抖。“我认为他会是最失望的那个人。”

“适得其反，”弗雷德小声说，但是金妮已经砰然关上了门，像一股风暴一般冲过那位不知所措的秘书小姐。

去神秘事务司的路上，金妮终于冷静下来意识到赫敏的意思。现在最重要的事情是从白骑士那里夺回冰块，赫敏是对的——怎么弄回来现在不重要。不过，她还是不能相信……还有，部长为什么会拒绝授权搜查？除非弗雷德是想要凤凰社得到它，他的凤凰社——

她觉得自己被卷入另一波狂怒之中，也很清楚在走廊上遇到她的人都因为她杖尖喷溅而出的红色火花而匆匆避开。

她急匆匆地敲了一下门然后就猛然撞开赫敏的房门。“赫敏！”她喊道。

办公室已经收拾干净。金妮走进去，她环视着光秃秃的墙壁和天花板，感觉仿佛失去了最亲近的人，惶惶然不知所措。很容易有这里从来没有过任何人的错觉——仿佛她和赫敏没有那么多次一起在这里分享茶和饼干，仿佛那边的那堵墙上也从没有挂满他们在霍格沃茨那段时光拍下的照片。

她缓缓转身准备离开，这时候一小片银色奔到她脚边：那是一只水獭。金妮的心脏瞬间跳漏了一拍。片刻的愣神之后，她扫了一眼门外，然后紧紧关上门，向那个闪闪发光的守护神弯下腰去。

+

“喂！你醒了没？”

斯内普坐起来，浑身还在发抖。在黑暗中他几乎看不清什么。过了一会儿，彼得粗鲁地把他拉起来，带着他穿过地牢。

“今天你得好好表现，”彼得说。“在楼上我们给你弄了一个不错的小炼制间。怎么样，高兴吧？”

斯内普低声嘟哝了一句。绳子还紧紧地绑在他的手腕上，他的手指和脚几乎完全没有知觉。他耸耸肩。如果不是彼得把他拎起来，他肯定会倒下来。

这个壮汉低下头靠近他，斯内普都能感觉到彼得灼热的呼吸扑打在他耳朵上。“老板说了，如果你还表现得那么好，我们可以再给你来一口。怎么样，难道你不高兴么？”

斯内普咽了一口口水。“高兴，谢谢，”他简单地说。

彼得吃吃地笑起来，收紧了拳头。

他们终于到达通往地牢外面的楼梯，第一扇窗透进来的光线狠狠刺伤斯内普的眼睛，让他忍不住眯起眼来，世界在他眼前融化成一片无法入目的强光。他能感觉到太阳穴附近开始隐隐作痛的征兆。这可比宿醉糟糕多了，连大麻的后劲都比不上这个，大概只有酷刑咒的后遗症能望其项背。

“到了，”彼得说。他拉开一幅厚重的灰扑扑的帘子，用魔杖猛戳墙上的一派火把。“这些都是你的。”

房间很黑，跟个洞穴似的。斯内普摇摇晃晃地往前走了几步。在房间中央有个工作台，旁边是两簇火焰，一个上面正在熬煮着一口锡镴的坩埚，另一个上面放置的是一口小巧而精致的锅——一只铂金的坩埚。

“你的原料都在那里，”彼得指着工作台旁边的一口箱子说。“我就在附近，看着你。”

斯内普感觉到绳子从手腕上松开落下，他揉着自己的手腕踉踉跄跄地走到工作台前。“就这些了？”

“我需要魔杖才能控制火焰，”斯内普说。

彼得又指了指，斯内普顺着看到一桶水，很细心地搭配长柄勺，还有一堆松木的柴火。“你有这些。”

斯内普冷笑着在胸前交叉起双臂，不过他肩膀上的肌肉钻心得疼。“我恐怕这些还不够用来做一服一年级的魔药。”

彼得咕哝着抱怨。“你就只有这些东西。”

“带我去见扎比尼。这太荒谬了。”

彼得不怀好意地咧开嘴笑起来。“你不需要控制火焰的大小，老板都跟我说过了。它们上面都有魔法，你别没事瞎操心了。现在开始做，不然我给你点颜色瞧瞧。”

斯内普卷起嘴唇露出一个冷笑，但是他现在没力气组织言语来反击。扎比尼是对的，吡喃魔药只需要维持一个温度。这服魔药真正的精妙之处在于对没药[myrrh]的火候的掌控。吡喃魔药不是什么简单的魔药，但是难度也没多高。哪怕那些最艰难的时候，也没什么魔药是他没能力酿造的——即便被酷刑咒无休止地折磨过之后也是一样。但是现在他已经精疲力竭，精力完全榨干，这比身体上的麻痹还要糟糕。

他强迫自己考虑坷垃柯的恶果。过度使用会导致魔力丧失，通常这会发生在仅仅六个月以后，还会丧失判断力，产生幻觉和淡淡的快感。他带着没有笑意的微笑想道，这些他可是再了解不过了。仅仅摄入三次之后就会上瘾，现在他已经有两次了。缺乏生气，无精打采，这些症状他也是早就察觉到了。

他不知道有没有人知道他的下落，也许格兰杰能猜到，但是他连她能否知道自己失踪了都不确定。如果他在一个月以前消失了，死了，那就和一株仙人掌枯萎在沙漠中央没有什么分别。他猜，直到房东太太每月例行的来访时，他的尸体才会被人发现。他觉得他们很可能计划在他融冰之后就杀了他。他忍不住怀疑他们会不会在那之前再给他来一剂毒品，如果他们愿意大发慈悲在他尽力穿越那层迷雾跌跌撞撞地追向那张脸、那个人的时候割开他的喉咙……

他努力从自己的胡思乱想里挣脱出来，几乎被自己的想法惊吓到。他总是对自己的自制力引以为傲，但是这——这不一样。当迷雾终于散去只留下他瞪视着石头地面的时候，他知道自己太小瞧坷垃柯了——这是一种可怕得、狡猾得惊人的毒品。他很好奇是谁在地上画了那个五角星。他第一个想到的是奈尔斯，但是且不论他能不能有机会，他怎么会做这种事情呢，为了他，斯内普？

魔药快要完成了。如果在他完成魔药之前他们就再给他用一次毒品的话，他能做些什么防护措施，为此他绞尽脑汁。他只能怒气冲冲但是挫败地咬紧牙关。该死的他竟然这么软弱！是因为他在迷雾中所看到的那个人么？他大概也在那块冰里，斯内普耸耸肩提醒自己。

彼得从鼻子里哼了一声。斯内普透过发帘抬头看，那个混蛋头一点一点地好像就要睡着了。斯内普停了下来，魔药已经完成了。马上，他听到砰然倒地的声音，彼得整个人瘫倒在地板上，鼾声如雷。

帘子被拉开，金妮·韦斯莱闪身冲进来。“教授，”她急切而低沉地说。“你还好么？”

“韦斯莱，”斯内普叫道，接着马上收住了声音。还有别人也进来了，那是一个戴着窄框眼镜麻瓜打扮看起来有点瘦弱的年轻男子。他一进来就把手腕举起到嘴边小声说话。

“我们找到他了。是斯内普教授，没错。”

斯内普皱起眉头。魔药还在冒泡，如果他再耽搁下去这魔药就要作废了。他马上从工作台上拿过一只小药瓶，用他的小把手倾斜坩埚，把那微微泛红的金色液体倒进药瓶里。

“那是什么？”韦斯莱问。

“吡喃魔药，”斯内普说，飞快地拧上药瓶的盖子。“一种融化药剂，属于N.E.W.T.S.的水平，虽然我并不相信你真的学过。你们这是一次傲罗行动？”他轮流地看过韦斯莱和那个年轻男子，后者正在走廊处望风。

“不是，”韦斯莱带着惊人的愤懑说。“这只是我和艾伦的单独行动。教授，这位是艾伦·斯康瑟，是赫敏手下的一名魔法专家。”

那个男子伸出一只手。“很高兴见到您，教授。”

斯内普皱着眉头漫不经心地和那个男子握了握手。“韦斯莱小姐，我希望是我弄错了，但是您是单独侵入扎比尼庄园？”

“我还有艾伦，”韦斯莱带着典型的格兰芬多式的挑战回答。“部长拒绝批准我们的搜查。我哥哥已经控制了魔法部。”

“从你的草率行动判断，我假定您是认真的，韦斯莱小姐。”

“没错。赫敏已经被迫休了产假，弗雷德代替了她的位置。”

“那个白痴，”斯内普小声说。“没打算冒犯您，韦斯莱小姐。”

“没关系，”她说。“无论如何，赫敏告诉我也许能在这里找到您。她还说那块冰块应该也在这里，但是我们好像没有找到。”

“是的，它被庄园自己的魔法保护起来了，”那个叫斯康瑟的男子打断说，他兴奋的嗓音有点惹人烦。“我们一到魔力仪指示的地方，它的指针就开始打转。甚至连赤胆忠心魔咒都做不到。”

“不可能是赤胆忠心魔咒，”斯内普说。“扎比尼不会也做不到。”他冷酷地想到，不过扎比尼倒是有可能控制了某个能做到的人。

“您见到他了？”金妮惊讶地问道。

斯内普点点头，他握紧拳头，手指的麻痹感更加明显了。

“我们马上带他走，”斯康瑟再次对着手腕小声说。

“他和赫敏有个可以通讯的东西，”金妮低声说。“那是他们在神秘事务司的最高机密之一。”

“确切来说并不是，”斯康瑟说。“格兰杰博士以我们自己的名义申请了专利，只是给了部里最小的使用权限，所以这东西严格来说是属于她和我的。”他顿了一下。“是，我们马上就走，”他小声说。

“我同样希望格兰杰没有鼓励你们两个进行这种……单独行动，”斯内普不领情地说。

“弗雷德准备这样的动作的时候也没有打算告诉我们任何一个人，”金妮冷酷地说。“赫敏说他可能打算等扎比尼融化了那块冰块得到冰块里的人的效忠，然后他才会在突然启用他自己的该死的凤凰社”

“的确如此，”斯内普说。他思忖之后判断格兰杰还没有将她对于那个冰中人的身份的猜测告知这两个人。

斯康瑟保持着一个蓄势待发的姿势，同时注意着走廊两边的情况。“赫敏还说扎比尼可能对你做出同样的事情，”韦斯莱对着他们两个施了一个无声的反探测咒后平静地说。“我是说，用坷垃柯来控制你。”

斯内普克制住一个小小的冷颤。上瘾的最小剂量是三次，他已经摄入了两次。以这种剂量和频率他很有可能……他突如其来地回想起那片迷雾，还有最后那如释重负的天堂般美妙的感觉，他感觉到身体深处浮现出一种令人难耐的瘙痒，一种讨厌的不满足感——他努力将它们都压制下去，这时他才迟钝地想起韦斯莱话语中的言外之意：同样的事情。如同——他们要对那个冰中人，乔纳森，要做的事情？他责备自己竟然没有事先想到这一点。一定会是这样——扎比尼需要某种控制乔纳森——或者说波特——的方法，那只能是利用坷垃柯。波特——或者说是乔纳森，的确是个有坚强意志的人，但是这对那片排山倒海般袭来的迷雾没有什么作用……

“安全，”斯康瑟小声说。

他们在走廊里潜行，斯内普突然发现扎比尼庄园里奇怪地空空荡荡。马尔福庄园里装饰着密密麻麻的肖像、奇形怪状的雕塑、拉丁文的铭碑等等。但是在这里，斯内普除了彼得和另外那个混蛋之外，连一只家养小精灵都没看见。

他们转过一个弯，然后短暂地停下来——几步远的地方，站在一扇高大的没有装玻璃的窗子前的，是奈尔斯。

“快如闪电。”韦斯莱小声说。一束红光射进那个男孩的胸膛里，他马上倒在地上。“教授——”   
[快如闪电Attono，拉丁语，意为闪电般的攻击。为作者杜撰的咒语。]

“带他一起走，”斯内普说。他能感觉到他走向前的时候韦斯莱和斯康瑟都在看着他，但他只是用力地把那个小子拖起来，这个动作倒是比他预期的要吃力。他知道这个决定很傻很没用。“我可以想见你们两个都没带上一支多余的魔杖。”

韦斯莱摇摇头。“您认识他？”

“是的，而且我认为他可能会非常重要，”斯内普说，希望她就此打住。

奈尔斯微微动了动，发出一声小小的呻吟。

韦斯莱皱起眉。“他是对快速昏迷咒免疫还是怎么回事？我再试一下——”

“不，”斯内普生气地说。他看向斯康瑟。“给我你的魔杖。现在，快——请你。”

“给他，艾伦。”

“谢谢，”斯内普简洁地说。再次握有魔杖在手感觉真好。他刻意背对着他们两个面对着那个男孩。他希望此刻能出点小动静让他们两个看向别处，不过此刻他只能感觉到两个人的目光紧紧盯着自己的重量。“恢复活力，”他小声说。

奈尔斯呻吟了一声微微张开眼。他的唇微张，斯内普很庆幸这一次这个白痴男孩穿了衣服。

“奈尔斯，”斯内普怒气冲冲地唤道。他又喊了一声，感觉血气开始上涌到脸上。“醒醒，奈尔斯。”

他感觉到他怀里那个小子的肩膀猛地僵住了。“放开我，”男孩小声说，“我有武器，我发誓我会——”

“闭嘴，”斯内普打断他说。他停顿了一下，在那个男孩努力眨眼适应光线的时候尽力组织语言。“我很惊讶那个白痴那样拿刀，你的头竟然还好好地呆在你的脖子上。”

“你拿彼得怎么样了？”奈尔斯问道，眯起眼睛飞快地打量过另外两个人。“走，你们都快点，不然我叫人了！我会大声尖叫——”

“安静！”斯内普恼火地低声说。他抓紧了那个男孩，希望能唤起这个小白痴脑袋里的一点理智——尽管他不是隆巴顿那种白痴，但也是另外一种傻瓜，那种他能在其中分辨出一面黑暗的镜子的绝望。“告诉我，奈尔斯，你的脖子怎么样了？他们后来有妥善地治好你么？来，让我看看。”

奈尔斯缩回去。“不——”

“他本应该杀了你的，就在那个时候，就在那里。多少年来，他们一直把你当成妓女婊子？多少次，你受到的是愚弄和背叛？有一些真的非常过分，我可以想见。”

奈尔斯望向远方。他如同斯内普的一样乌黑的头发，像帘子一样遮住他的脸。

“你痛恨这里——我知道你恨它。”斯内普放低声音，只是如同耳语一般地说道，暗暗地希望不需要说出来给韦斯莱和那个和她一起来的陌生人听。“我曾经有和你一样的经历。相信我。我保证，如果你跟我走你永远都不用再回来了。”

男孩的脸如同死一般苍白。“我走不了，”他小声说，“他用魔法把我和他绑起来了，你没有办法——”

“扎比尼？”斯内普唾了一口。“很显然会有更强力的巫师，而我就是其中之一。你面前的那两个也是。如果这一次你不跟我们走，那么以后不会再有人能帮你。你会被困在他身边——永远。”

斯内普后退一点静静地等他做出决定，其实他比自己愿意承认的更不确定。那个男孩吞咽了一口。他向前弯下身，好像打算站起来，但是斯内普把他推回地上。

“怎么样?”

“你赢了，你个混蛋，”男孩喃喃说道。“你没给我选择的余地。我走。”

“和我们一起？”韦斯莱插嘴说。

他不情不愿地抬起头。“是的。”

“很好，”斯内普说。“绳缠索绕。安静无声。轻如鸿毛。”   
[绳缠索绕Vinculum是英语纽带、带子的意思。轻如鸿毛Levitus疑似源自拉丁文levitas，意为轻盈。]

韦斯莱和斯康瑟交换了一个眼神。“实际上，我和艾伦本来以为你能发现，”韦斯莱说。她指向正对着窗户的那面墙。“那块冰，”斯内普猛地转过身。“就在这里。”

“魔力仪指向这里之后就摇摆不停，”斯康瑟解释说。“并且这里没有任何迷惑咒、隐蔽咒，或者别的什么我们能检测出来的。”

斯内普皱起眉头。他转向那个男孩，那小子正一脸闷闷不乐地在半空中挣扎。“也许……”斯内普向着那堵墙偏了偏头。“解除安静无声和轻如鸿毛”他吟诵道。男孩从半空中落下，差点摔成一团。

“在秘密入口附近瞎晃悠，”斯内普干巴巴地说。“多么地……格兰芬多。”他注意到韦斯莱用饱受折磨的眼神看了他一眼。

“我能感觉到有什么东西，”那个男孩小声说。“仅此而已。我没进去过，彼得告诉我别试图打开任何一扇门。”

“彼得跟你说了什么无关紧要，”斯内普带着一种几近残酷的愉悦说。“如果你能，就把它打开，奈尔斯。”

那小子看了看韦斯莱，接着又看了看斯康瑟。尽管斯内普能从韦斯莱脸上看出来浓浓的怀疑，但是他们两个都同意地点点头。无妨——他开始怀疑自己的大脑是不是受到了坷垃柯的损伤，才会像这样压榨这个男孩。

“确保没有人过来，”男孩低声说。他的手腕依然被绳子绑着，他弯腰向前，用头抵着墙，然后静静地站着。斯内普交叉起双臂等着。他没有忽略斯康瑟和韦斯莱之间那个困惑的对视。这种入口的确少见，但是他曾经在马尔福庄园见识过——这种隐藏的门是由思想控制的。

奈尔斯站回来。“好了，”他说。“我搞定了。”

他们能听到石头之间碾磨发出的声音。片刻之后，墙上的一块嵌板向上升去，像是一张咧开的大嘴一般露出沉沉的黑暗。

“物理防护。”韦斯莱说，一道蓝色的盾牌射进不断扩张的入口里。   
[物理防护Protego Physicalis。Protego为拉丁文，意为保护，在JKR的设定中为咒语“盔甲护身”；Physicalis疑似源自拉丁文Physica，物理。此为作者杜撰的咒语，疑似为守卫咒语。]

斯内普走向前，低头看着奈尔斯。“你刚刚想了什么？”

那个小子沉默了很长一段时间，斯内普差点都要以为他不会回答了，但是又过了一会儿，就在门上升到腰部左右的高度时，他转身说，“十二宫图。相对的动物，你知道么？”

“啊，”斯内普说，这时候墙砰地一声停止了上升，他微微往后退了一步。入口大概停在了与肩同高的位置。他稍稍弯下腰，而韦斯莱谨慎地走过来。里面是一片漆黑。

“我没感觉到任何守护咒语，”韦斯莱说。“可能是安全的。”她回头看了一眼。“我打头。教授，您来掩护我。”

斯内普点头。韦斯莱收回那个防护咒语然后敏捷地走进去。他听见她低声念了一个荧光闪烁，接着他就看见了冰块反射回来的幽灵般的苍白的光。“我觉得没有情况，”他听见她小声说。

“进去，”斯内普说。那个男孩也滑了进去，接着是斯康瑟，他还在飞快地对着手腕小声说话。斯内普转过身，向着空空荡荡的走廊两端扫视过去，然后他也跟着走进黑暗中。

“这个，”韦斯莱兴奋地压低声音说。“这里只有几个三级的恶咒，我已经搞定它们了。我猜他一定押宝在没有人知道怎么进来上。”她对着那个男孩说。“不管你究竟做了什么，你真是太有才了。”

斯内普能听到斯康瑟的含糊的通话声，能看到韦斯莱杖尖上浮动的磷火。这个房间并不是很大，除了一幅脏兮兮的毯子，墙壁都是光秃秃的。那块冰莫名其妙看起来有点小。冰中人正面朝着他，身体蜷曲成胎儿的形状。在该是头发的地方，斯内普能辨认出一团黑色，另一团黑色则是集中在腹股沟。那个人的双臂似乎张开着，像是软绵绵地伸手去够面前的什么东西，又或者像是沉入水中一般。斯内普紧紧地咬住牙关，刹那间身外的世界一片旋转。

“……缩小咒语不起作用，是么？”

“没错，这些冰有某种恼人的特质，我还没见过这种冰，不过和它最接近的可能是西安的兵马俑……”

“我们可以融化掉冰块，”斯内普说。“转移一个人要比转移一块冰容易。”

他能发觉韦斯莱和斯康瑟都不确定地看着他。

“我假设格兰杰还没告诉你们她认为在冰块里的会是谁。”斯内普说。

他们陷入一片沉默。突然，随着石块碾磨的声音房间开始颤动——门在下降，先是降到胸口的高度，然后到了胸口底部——

“韦斯莱，快走！”斯内普叫道。她本能地服从了，如同燕子一般从门下掠过去。“斯康瑟，还有你，小子，快走！”门已经降到腰部的高度并且还在不断地往下落。斯内普猛地转身用魔杖直指那块冰。“Confringo！”那块冰块颤动起来摇摇欲坠，接着横倒在地上。他留意到外面闪过一束光，接着传来叫喊声，吃痛的尖叫声。“飞来！”他命令道。   
[Confringo为拉丁语，意为分裂分解融化。这里是作者杜撰的咒语。]

这时门已经迫近他的膝盖。冰块滑过地板，停在空荡处。他犹豫了。冰块的损伤非常小，而外面的闪光仍在持续——他能听到叮当的声音，接着传来一声似乎是韦斯莱的叫声。吡喃魔药就在他手里，但是如果他现在融化掉那块冰，门就会彻底关闭，他就出不去了——

一声爆响，那块冰块猛然从门前弹开，狠狠地撞上后墙。接着门缓缓合上，而冰块又滑回来，斯内普不得不狼狈让开，跌进房间的中央，他绊倒在地，几乎摔伤自己的腿。

他低下头对着那道缝隙看出去。“快走！”他对着赶过来的脚步的影子大喊。“韦斯莱，快走——还有那男孩！”门砰的一声关上了。一切都重归黑暗。

他站起来然后转过身。他什么也听不见了，突如其来的寂静却如同响雷。“荧光闪烁，”他小声说。冰微微地闪烁着，隔着半透明的寒冷，他只能看到一个模模糊糊的影子，那个蜷曲起来的人在冰块中仿佛静静沉睡，他就在他脚边。他努力地吞咽了一口，打开药瓶的盖子，一滴一滴均匀地让魔药倾倒出来。魔药一碰到冰块就嘶嘶作响，化作水蒸气，斯内普眯起眼睛停下了动作。他的手在颤抖。现在冰块越来越单薄，看起来他稍稍用力就可以打碎它。嘶嘶的声音更响了，斯内普后退一点，感觉到水流过他的鞋子。

那个人躺在剩下的冰里。他的皮肤富有光泽，他还在微微呼吸。他的胳膊弯起遮住一部分脸，而剩下没有遮住的脸庞则被湿润乌黑的头发盖住。他的脑海中闪过一幅画面：一个新生的婴孩，湿漉漉的头被助产士温柔地托起。斯内普伸出自己的魔杖拨开那些头发。

他努力吞咽了一下，开始一一对比他记忆中那些特征——那鼻子，那嘴巴，还有那张脸——都是那么熟悉。“乔纳森，”他低喃出声。他看着那双肩膀起起落落，呼吸是如此缓慢，在昏暗的光线下有一两次斯内普几乎要以为它停顿下来，这种恐惧带着巨大的痛苦突如其来，而他只能感觉到自己在喉咙里无助地呜咽。

那种碾磨的声音再次响起。一束银色的光线射进房间里。他看到门下投射进来的脚步的影子。

斯内普拉住那个人的胳膊把他拉起来，让他靠在自己的胸前。奇特的是，那个人的皮肤竟然是温暖的。“恢复活力，”他念道。“恢复活力！”

乔纳森在动弹。斯内普觉得想要说的话就卡在喉咙里，让他几乎不能呼吸。他把架着乔纳森的胳膊退到一个角落里。“乔纳森——波特，”他嘶声说道。血液在血管里砰砰直响，他眼睛后面又开始感觉到头痛在蠢蠢欲动。乔纳森发出呻吟，斯内普几乎是着迷一般地看着他抬起手遮住自己的眼睛。

碾磨的声音停下了。斯内普眯着眼看进光线里。他愣住了。这不可能，在所有人，所有可笑的可能里，偏偏他看到的最不可能……但是他很快就调整好表情露出一个冷酷的微笑。“哇哦，这位是……”

“斯内普教授？我想我听到的是您吧。”

“弗雷德·韦斯莱，”斯内普说。“我从没想到会在这里见到你。”

“我也是。啊，这位是……？”

“……在《预言家日报》上，是吧？‘霍格沃茨校长领导全新的凤凰社，拯救了这一天。’我死都不会给丽塔·斯基特专访！”金妮·韦斯莱怒气冲冲地说。“让开点，弗雷德，你堵住了路。”

弗雷德·韦斯莱让到一边。“什么，难道我救了我唯一的妹妹的命，却连个谢字都得不到？”他假情假意地抱怨道，但是韦斯莱女孩忽视他，只是看进来。

“教授？没事，艾伦告诉赫敏了，而赫敏显然觉得最好找弗雷德帮忙……”她没接着说下去，只是把一缕头发捋到耳后。“不管怎么说，我推测弗雷德最终还是决定动用他自己的凤凰社——”她突然停下了。“那是冰块里的那个人么？”

斯内普点点头。“是的，”他脱下自己的外袍裹住波特的身体。斯内普在发抖，不仅是因为寒冷，还因为他不喜欢在这么多人面前只穿着衬衫。他感觉自己有点晕眩，就好像自己站在一艘船上一样，于是他将双臂交叉在胸前，徒劳地想要阻止地面的起伏。

“他要醒了，”金妮·韦斯莱小声说。“梅林！”她突然嘶哑地惊叫出声。“他的脸！看！”

斯内普低头看见乔纳森低沉地呻吟着偏过自己的头，他悚然一惊地想起他几乎快要忘记的事情——这个男人的脸上蚀刻着黑魔标记。

“绳缠索绕！”

斯内普猛地举起自己的魔杖。“盔甲护身！”他怒吼道，弗雷德·韦斯莱的咒语在蓝色的盾牌上碎裂开来。他站起来双臂交叉在胸前，他意识到现在乔纳森的头就搁在自己脚上。

“如果可以的话，”斯内普抢在其他人有任何反应或者动作之前说。“我想向各位介绍——哈利·波特。”

“哈利？”韦斯莱女孩发出尖叫。

斯内普低下头，他看见波特的眼睛已经睁开了，正在缓缓地打量着，打量着这个小房间，打量着墙壁，打量着堵在入口处的那一群人。他发现自己正在等待着那目光抬起看向他，但是这一刻久久未至，而波特已经沉默而困惑地坐起身，斯内普只是将双臂交叉在胸前，更紧地环住自己。

“是哈利！”韦斯莱女孩叫道。“是。是哈利。哈利·波特！”人群如同饿狼扑食一般涌过来。斯内普艰难地走出角落，回头看向那个已经被人群遮住了的男人。这大概并不是真实。

****

**\- Chapter 6 END -**


	7. Lights Were Paling One by One

**第7章：灯光渐次熄灭**

斯内普嫌恶地蜷起嘴唇。一堆韦斯莱的追随者堵在入口处，所有人都带着相当明显的格兰芬多的特质。看到他的出现，有几个人惊讶地倒退了几步。

“斯内普教授？”

斯内普将双臂交叉在胸前。没穿长袍让他感觉有点冷。他还没张口回答，就听见从走廊的另外一头传来沉重而杂乱的脚步声。

“放下你们的魔杖！”一个经由魔法放大过的声音隆隆响起。“以魔法法律执行司的名义，任何反抗都将被镇压。”

几个韦斯莱的追随者困惑地退后。很显然，这一转折在他们的意料之外。斯内普冷笑起来。他听见他身后传来脚步声，转身看见两个韦斯莱兄妹从昏暗的房间里走出来。

“这是你们最后的——”突然声音顿了一下。“韦斯莱教授？”

“头儿？”韦斯莱女孩叫道。“是你么？”

“韦斯莱，”那个声音冷漠地说。没过一会儿，走廊里就塞满了傲罗。斯内普将自己抱得更紧。他从旁边几乎是无意识地扫到，弗罗斯特——波特——躺在一架魔法变成的担架上。他皱起眉头眯着眼睛。斯内普飞快地转过头看向另外一边。

“杰克·戴米，”弗雷德·韦斯莱热情地说，就好像他们是在魔法部的鸡尾酒会上一样。“什么风把你和你的手下都吹来了？”

“部长派我过来，”戴米平淡地回答。

“是嘛，”韦斯莱有点尖锐地说。“可否容我问一句，为什么？”

“和哈利·波特有关，”戴米无所谓地耸耸肩。斯内普看了一眼那个韦斯莱女孩，她正露出俏皮的微笑。他顺着她的目光看到了斯康瑟，小伙子正靠着墙坐着，照料着一只看起来断了的胳膊，但是看起来非常地无辜。

“这些是白骑士的手下么？”戴米问道，说着他指着那五六个被牢牢捆住躺在地上的肌肉男。斯内普很满意地发现彼得也在其中。

“是的，”韦斯莱说。“那么我能否问一句，部长是怎么如此……迅速地发现的？”

戴米又耸了耸肩。“你可以自己去问部长。照旧，”他对他手下的傲罗说。斯内普觉得有点好笑，他看见韦斯莱的凤凰社的成员都靠后站，脸上混合着愤恨和懦弱的扭曲表情，而傲罗们训练有素地看守着俘虏。

“他需要去圣芒戈，头儿，”韦斯莱女孩说。“而且我觉得最好给他配备一个护卫，考虑到……”她没有说下去。

“清场，”戴米说。接着他停下来，转向面无表情的弗雷德·韦斯莱。那个韦斯莱女孩正在叫傲罗们聚集到她身边。韦斯莱的凤凰社的成员都忐忑不安地聚在墙边。斯内普发现他在两边都间或看到熟悉的脸。围着波特的那一群人现在正顺着走廊走出去，在乱糟糟的人群里时隐时现。

突然斯内普震惊地直起腰。那个小子奈尔斯不在俘虏中间。不，他有可能逃脱了现场，只不过他很快就会被其他正在安保整个庄园的傲罗抓住。除非——

“扎比尼呢？”他打断韦斯莱和戴米的谈话，说。

两个男人看向他，脸上严峻的表情都慢慢放缓和。“我们一路上都没遇到他。”戴米说。

斯内普无声地诅咒着。如果扎比尼逃掉了，带走那个男孩——而他已经和那个小子保证过了，他在那个小子的犹豫中看出他还怀有的希望，他就以这希望换取他的帮助——他怒火中烧。他比起阿不思，比起乔纳森都好不到哪里去，都是这样许下空头支票……

“斯内普教授！”

是那个韦斯莱女孩。他猛地转回身，敏感地意识到了没有长袍在身后扫过他的脚后跟。她在喊他过去。马上，波特努力坐起来，他看到了他苍白的脸露出来。

他靠近的时候心脏就在嗓子眼狂躁地跳动。“有何贵干？”

“西弗勒斯——”

斯内普把目光从韦斯莱身上收回看向面前的男人。那双眼睛正紧紧地盯着他。过了许久，他努力吞咽下情绪才能开口。“现在是2004年，波特。”

“我们已经告诉他了，”韦斯莱女孩说。斯内普假装没看见她脸上困惑的表情。波特的脸色比刚才更白了。他看起来很年轻，但是一点都不幼稚，可是他就好像是完全成长到刚刚步入成年的时候才被生下来。在他的印象中，乔纳森因为神秘而更显老成，但是现在的他，感觉就像是握着别人的魔杖一样违和。

他看向韦斯莱女孩。“我还有点私事要料理，”他说。然后他略顿了一下，拒绝承认他为什么要等这一小会儿，然后他幻影移行了。

他的公寓还留着傲罗来过的痕迹。幸运的是，现在没有傲罗留下来，一点点小措施就显示出来他的公寓只是最小程度地被侵扰了。他想，很可能只是尼法朵拉·唐克斯过来带走白骑士的手下而已。

他应该小心行事，而且这里并没有什么需要他料理的。事实上他能做的事情总是少得可怜，除了咬牙切齿、不断忍耐、等着只言片语碰巧漏到他耳朵里，还能有什么。而且无论邓布利多怎么解释，他也永远都不明白这一切都算什么。反正有件事他很擅长——那就是忍耐。还有等待。但是现在这等待终于到了尽头——这种陈词滥调，他几乎要对自己苦笑了。那么他还能做什么？像个格兰芬多一样不管不顾大步向前？但是他答应过那个男孩。

他走进自己的实验室。橱柜的门还打开着，地上满是神火晶的黑色粉末。他轻轻一弹魔杖就把这一团乱七八糟打扫干净。他回到起居室里，胃里发出低沉的咕噜声，这时候他才意识到自己好几天没好好吃过饭了。

壁炉里升腾起绿色的火焰。斯内普往后站了一点，不过马上他意识到他还没找一件长袍穿上。

很快格兰杰的头出现在壁炉里。

“西弗勒斯！你在这里。你怎么没和我们一起在圣芒戈？整个凤凰社都到了。”

斯内普带着假装的困惑看着她。“我该去么？还有，你看起来很不好，格兰杰。在你把自己拖垮之前快点去睡一觉。”

“哈利在医院里。”

斯内普蜷曲起嘴唇微微别开脸。“我不觉得这和我有任何关系。”

“西弗勒斯！”

他默不作声地盯着壁炉架，就好像他能从那石头做的东西里找到他不断质问自己的问题答案一样。为什么？他知道自己害怕，但是让他心绪难宁的，让他等待了二十五年之后却选择逃避真相的，并不是恐惧。他的思考滞住了。如果不是恐惧，那么还能是什么？

“他醒来之后会需要你。”格兰杰说完之后停顿一下马上补上一句。“这是个凤凰社的聚会，西弗勒斯，你不应该错过。”

“我参加的是阿不思的凤凰社，”斯内普冷酷地说。

格兰杰叹了口气。“好吧，如果你改主意了……”她没有继续说下去。“日安，西弗勒斯。”火焰蜷曲起来又回复红色。

斯内普猛地站起来阔步走进卧室。他挥了挥魔杖，马上感觉到长袍罩上身体的舒适。他希望圣芒戈不会随便乱放他裹住波特身体的那件长袍，那是他特别喜爱的一件。他还想，如果能从扎比尼那里找回他自己的魔杖就更好了。啊，还有那小子。

很快他就回到起居室里。他会需要凤凰社的帮助，而他很确定，波特-格兰杰二人组很轻易就可以成为凤凰社实际的领导人。如果格兰杰和那个韦斯莱女孩能确立自己的地位，正确地将舆论玩弄于手掌之中，那么弗雷德·韦斯莱不会构成威胁，他犬儒主义地想道。

“圣芒戈，”他丢了一小撮飞路粉到火里然后叫道。

他一踏出壁炉，就几乎被撞了回去。整个接待室塞满了记者。咨询台完全被人群挡住了，他很快就被挤到角落里，从那个角度看起来想要靠近咨询台是无望了。

不一会儿，他看到一个胖乎乎的护士爬到接待台上。她用魔杖轻轻敲了敲自己的喉咙，接着嘹亮得像是尖音号角的声音就回荡在房间里：“ **请安静。请安静！哈利·波特不在这里。我不知道是谁想到的这个馊主意。但是哈利·波特不在这里！这里是医院，不是马戏团……** ”

斯内普皱起眉。但是阿斯克勒庇俄斯的肖像对他眨眨眼，然后向着出口点点头。   
[ 阿斯克勒庇俄斯Asclepius，希腊神话中的医术之神。]

“借过，”斯内普小声嘟囔了一句，穿过人群向门口挤去。

他终于走出来。夜幕四垂。他向着两边看了看，但是这地方空空如也，除了一个医院员工和一个记者看起来想在这里来个秘密访问。

“教授！这边。我身上有幻身咒。这边走。”

斯内普扭头看向韦斯莱女孩声音传来的方向。他小心地跟着那个声音来到一家麻瓜商店的店门边上，旁边是一只被砸瘪了的垃圾桶。随着一声微弱的吮吸一般的声音，韦斯莱女孩出现了。

“可不能让记者们看到我，”韦斯莱女孩小声说。“他们会扑上任何红头发的人。”她把他引到墙边，那堵墙涂满了脏话，笔迹拙劣得比不上四岁小孩。“这里实际上是后门。”

“有意思，”斯内普干巴巴地说。“你从哪里知道的？”

“这是傲罗的暗道。龙蒿。”那堵墙滑进去，露出里面昏暗的楼梯。“他在六楼，”韦斯莱说。

和阿不思在同一层，斯内普想道。如果他上次来的时候知道这条路，就会方便很多。

“你怎么知道我来了？”斯内普问道。

“赫敏说你很可能会来。”

“我明白了，”他得说格兰杰对他的举动的预测让他很在意，不过这也让他不舒服地想起了阿不思。她有那样的头脑，怎么最后会是一个格兰芬多？

“他们已经给他做了常规检查，”韦斯莱继续说道。“就我听到的，他没有任何问题——就身体上来说。不过魔力……”

“你们留下了所有的记录？”斯内普尖锐地问。

“当然没有，我们一忘皆空了那个治疗师。他的魔力很不同寻常。”

“没错，”斯内普干巴巴地说。他还记得格兰杰说过的话。

他们到达一扇金属门前。韦斯莱转动把手用力向里推。“这东西不太好用，”她抱歉地说，接着她用用力推门。这一次门开了，她几乎失足跌了进去。斯内普跟着走进了这个看起来像是衣柜一样的东西。韦斯莱用魔杖敲了敲墙壁，那堵墙开始融化，不一会儿就露出里面耀眼的白色。

“嗨，”格兰杰说。她正坐在房间中央摆着的床的右边。

斯内普向她走过去。弗雷德·韦斯莱也在，他厌恶地发现，那个家伙正站在床的另外一边。“他睡着了，”他说。

“是的，他睡着了，”弗雷德·韦斯莱说。“他刚到圣芒戈的时候是醒着的，不过很遗憾您来的不是时候，教授。”

“看得出来。”

“莫莉？唐克斯？西弗勒斯来了，”她转头唤道。

两位女士走了进来，最先的是莫莉·韦斯莱，她几乎完全挡住了后面的女巫，除了唐克斯的额头还有那一头直愣愣的粉红色头发还露了出来。

“西弗勒斯，真高兴见到你，”莫莉·韦斯莱说。

“莫莉，”斯内普点头致意。她看起来竟然比他记忆中的还要温和得多。“真是好久不见。”

看到她苍白的微笑，他的这种感觉更甚。“是啊，的确好久了。”他看到她红头发里的缕缕白色，上次见到她的时候她还没有白发。

“尼法朵拉也是好久不见了，”斯内普说。

她沉下脸。“你好，教授。”   
[唐克斯讨厌别人叫她尼法朵拉，在第五册中她因此对阿拉斯托•穆迪抱怨发火，但是这里她只是面露不快。]

格兰杰沉思着望着墙壁发呆，斯内普看向她。“就这些人？”没等她回答他就急转回身。“啊，”他眯起眼睛说。“卢平。我们的聚会必不可少的点缀品，不是么？”

卢平的微笑也好像比往常更加迟疑。“你好，西弗勒斯，很高兴见到你。”

“拜托，哪怕消停一小会儿可以么，”格兰杰说道，但是没有一点责备的意思。斯内普没有再说一个字，只是抱着手臂，看到卢平脸上惊讶的表情凉薄地笑了一下。“我给疯眼汉送了消息，不过他还没答复。”

“他很快就会来的，”弗雷德·韦斯莱说。

格兰杰平静地点点头。“那就好，”她微微转头，扫过这个房间里的每一个人。“我召集这次会议是因为哈利回来了。”

韦斯莱女孩开始大声地欢呼鼓掌，唐克斯也跟着开始拍巴掌，但是她们两个很快就停了下来。

“我知道每个人都想知道这么长时间他都在哪里，”格兰杰说。“但是情况很复杂。”她停下来简短地扫过斯内普，接着是卢平。很快，她仿佛什么都没发生过似的继续说下去。“没有人知道究竟发生了什么。我们只知道，哈利在最终战役的那天晚上消失了，之后的四年很可能是在斯瓦尔巴群岛上冬眠度过。”她吸了一口气接着说。“这种魔法冬眠非常的少见，通常来说，它们都是……非正常的，可以这么说。哈利他可能没法告诉我们太多，因为在这段时间里，他大部分时候都处于无意识状态。”

“全部四年？”韦斯莱女孩说道。

“看起来是非常长的一段时间，但是在齐格弗里德唤醒她之前，布伦希尔德大概沉睡了五十年。”   
[齐格弗里德或齐格菲Siegfried和布伦希尔德Brunnhilde是德国音乐家瓦格纳作曲及编剧的大型乐剧《尼伯龙根的指环》(Der Ring Des Nibelungen)中的人物。《尼伯龙根的指环》的故事非常宏大，有兴趣的亲请戳[百度百科](http://baike.baidu.com/view/198444.htm) | [维基百科](http://zh.wikipedia.org/zh/%E5%B0%BC%E4%BC%AF%E9%BE%99%E6%A0%B9%E7%9A%84%E6%8C%87%E7%8E%AF)。齐格弗里德和布伦希尔德的基本故事是，齐格弗里德奋力杀死大蛇，当他触到大蛇的热血后，忽然能听懂小鸟的话了。听着小鸟的指引，齐格弗里德拿到指环，杀死心怀毒计的米梅，来到布满烈焰的荒山上，唤醒沉睡的布伦希尔德，英雄和美人沉醉在爱情之中。不过最终二人的爱情故事是一个美丽的杯具故事。]

“我以为那只是个麻瓜的传说，”弗雷德·韦斯莱说。

“不巧的是，布伦希尔德是公元六世纪在麻瓜和魔法相关政策上起了突出作用的奥地利女王。”格兰杰平静地回答。

斯内普冷哼了一声。“我记得魔法史并不是当年您最爱的科目，韦斯莱？”

无论韦斯莱可能会怎么回答，他的话都被一声礼貌性的“嗯哼”打断了。阿斯克勒庇俄斯半靠在他自己的肖像的画框上。“有几个巫师想要见哈利·波特先生，”他说。“我相信其中一位是魔法部长，另一位是叫做科马克·马克拉根的傲罗。”

“怎么办？”唐克斯问道。

“我们知道部长是哪一边的，”韦斯莱女孩阴郁地说。她抱着手臂，直直地盯着她的哥哥。“赫敏和我昨天早上才发现，”她继续说道。“我真没想到你的口袋还挺深的嘛，弗雷德。”

斯内普嘲讽地笑了笑。现在看起来这个新状况就没那么出人意表了，不过还是状况堪忧。他低估了弗雷德·韦斯莱。脑袋里有个声音不断提醒他其实是整体地低估了所有的格兰芬多，不过他镇压了下来。

“刻意避开部长可不是什么好主意，”弗雷德·韦斯莱说，就好像刚刚他什么都没听见。

“我不介意科马克进来，”韦斯莱女孩提高了一点声音继续说，现在是她在假装刚刚她哥哥什么都没说。“至少他不是任何人的狗腿子。”

“嗯，”格兰杰说。她的目光瞟过弗雷德·韦斯莱和他妹妹，然后落到床上。“或者我们可以让哈利来决定。”

听到这句话，所有人都不约而同地冲到床边。卢平脸上一片毫无生气的表情，几乎把唐克斯撞倒。只有斯内普却步了，他刻意轻蔑地卷起嘴唇，几乎痛恨地发现自己的胃像是被拳头紧紧地绞住。

“打扰下，”阿斯克勒庇俄斯又重新出现，说。“阿拉斯托·穆迪也到了。”

“谢谢，”格兰杰说，貌似她是除了斯内普以外惟一一个听到了的人。“部长很快也会来这儿，”她通知大家说。看到斯内普皱起眉头，她补上一句，“阿拉斯托也知道这个后门。”

“西弗勒斯，”卢平喊他。他脸上一副紧绷绷的表情。“你能过来这里一下么？”

斯内普将嘴唇抿成一条直线，尽可能冷淡地阔步走到床边。“借过，”他小声说，然后莫莉·韦斯莱和韦斯莱女孩都退开给他让路。

波特脸上一片不确定的笑容。

“西弗勒斯，”他说着向他伸出一只手。斯内普默默地握住了那只手。黑魔标记的黑色衬在波特苍白的脸上看起来非常得违和，那张脸也比他记忆中的更加苍白。他终于无言地意识到了，他一直臆想乔纳森会和他一起慢慢变老，发丝会染上白色的痕迹，眼睛也会变得更加黯淡深邃。但是实际上它一如往昔闪耀着惊人的绿色，只属于波特的绿色。

对面墙上传来摩擦的声音。斯内普马上放开哈利的手，感觉自己脸上又热又红。他懊悔自己放手得太迟了，别人会怎么想呢。他恶意地想道，也许卢平会很痛苦。

“您好，部长，”格兰杰说。

“格兰杰，”鲁弗斯·斯克林杰嘟哝了一声。他走进病房，右边是疯眼汉，左边是一个二十多岁看起来有点眼熟的年轻人。那个年轻人和韦斯莱家的女孩互相打了招呼，斯内普猜测那大概是他以前的学生。

部长简单扫过整个房间，走向前，然后他看向波特，斟酌了许久才最终开口，“有些年不见了，哈利·波特。”

“部长，”波特波澜不惊地说。他瞟向部长右边的人，“阿拉斯托。”波特的话震响在斯内普的脑袋里，他仿佛猛然间回到了二十五年前，回到那石头的走廊里，回到那奔涌的情绪中间，但是他也非常清楚现在的波特和五年前的波特有多么不同。这个波特的冷酷溢于言表，。难道他竟从没有注意到，即便是在他已经知道真相之后？

“我想你应该想要休养一段时间，”斯克林杰说。“我很高兴你终于回来了，我想我可以代表所有人说我们非常感激能够重新拥有你。”

波特偏了偏脑袋回道，“谢谢您，部长。”

斯克林杰嘟哝了一声然后走回来。“这里有不少老面孔嘛，”他低沉地说。

“是的，”格兰杰说，“现在阿拉斯托也到了，我想我们大概到齐了。”她笑了起来，“甚至阿不思也就在隔壁。”

部长又咕哝了一声。“我不认为我现在还能把他当作你们的凤凰社的领导人。”他看向弗雷德·韦斯莱，清了清喉咙。

“我想，格兰杰是最适合领导凤凰社的人选，如果部长您真的有意愿再为凤凰社寻找一位领导人的话，”斯克林杰还没来得及开口，斯内普就抢先说道。弗雷德动也没动，甚至不知道他有没有在听。“我们在场的每个人都可以证明她和阿不思合作得比其他任何人都紧密。”他顿了一下。“除非您是要提名波特。”

“不，我可不行，”格兰杰抚摸着自己的肚子认真地说。“领导神秘事务司的工作已经让我全力以赴了。”她停了一下。部长赞同地小声嘟囔着。斯内普很确信一定发生过了什么，他轮番地打量过部长僵硬的脸，格兰杰兄妹严峻的表情，还有格兰杰脸上的沉静等待的表情。

“是的，格兰杰，你就神秘事务司的独立性做出的表率非常有效，”斯克林杰沉下声说道。他看向弗雷德·韦斯莱。

“鲁弗斯，霍格沃茨校长要处理的工作量会让你吃惊的，”韦斯莱镇定地说。“我可以理解我的前任拒绝任何魔法部的职位。”

斯内普皱起眉头。他开始慢慢有点明白过来了，很显然在他躺在冰冷的石头牢房里脑袋被坷垃柯弄得一塌糊涂的时候，发生了很多事情。

部长请了清喉咙，“那么——”

“我怀疑将来凤凰社不会有太多的活动，”格兰杰打断他说道。“伏地魔四年前就已经死了；我的魔法专家们和我彻查了任何可能的线索，也没有发现他有任何东山再起的可能。不过如果你坚持的话，我推荐哈利来做凤凰社的领导人。”

“我同意，”韦斯莱女孩说道。

“我也是，”这是唐克斯。

格兰杰环视一圈，“那么我想这事情就解决了。”

“除了，”斯内普干巴巴地说。“波特是否愿意接受这个职位。”

波特不安地动了动。“我……抱歉，但是我不太明白，”他小声说。他的目光像磷火一样在众人之间飘忽着。“如果伏地魔已经死了，那么我不觉得还有什么必要保留凤凰社。阿不思总是说和平年代就要把它解散。”他补充说。

斯内普能看出来期待的目光都转向了弗雷德·韦斯莱。而莫莉·韦斯莱和卢平就看起来和波特一样困惑。斯内普蜷起自己的嘴唇——也就是说他们和他几个月前一样茫然无知。很显然韦斯莱对他的家人隐瞒了自己的行径。

但是说话的不是韦斯莱。“永远都不会有真正的和平时期，波特，”穆迪咆哮道。他从腰上接下一个小酒瓶痛喝了一大口。“永远保持警惕！”

“没错，”波特说，听起来也有点发火。“但是我们设置了傲罗，这是傲罗存在的理由。”

“你认为伏地魔真的死了？”

沉默如同细碎的玻璃渣一样突兀而疼痛地降临。

“你这话是什么意思？”莫莉·韦斯莱哑声说道，脸色死白。

“阿拉斯托是在说，伏地魔的残余依然留存在这个世界上，但是”——格兰杰不必要地突然提高自己的声音——“这只是猜测而已。我们已经讨论过不止一次了，部长，就在上一次的时候，我向您报告过。”她停顿了一下然后接着说。“伏地魔曾经非常深入地挖掘和利用自己的魔力，以至于只是消灭他的灵魂还不足以消除所有的影响。他想要把哈利用做一个魂器却失败了，就是一个很好的例子。”

“这儿剩下一点，那儿漏掉一点，”穆迪咆哮说。

莫莉·韦斯莱看起来好多了，不过唐克斯和韦斯莱家的女孩似乎还有点疑虑。斯内普怀疑这有多少是因为格兰杰在撒谎，有多少是因为他们自己在撒谎。格兰杰完全是阿不思合格的后继者，他们都非常擅长撒这样甜美的谎言，他想，察觉到其中反讽的苦涩。但是无法辩驳的事实的确是波特和伏地魔的灵魂都已经不存在了。现在二者之间的区别只是混沌一片，而那唯一的光明在二十五年前就已经闪耀过了。

他不由自主地回忆起了那段过去，那段散发着陈年的油腻气息的往事。不久以前，他还是那惟一一个相信波特，或者说弗罗斯特·乔纳森，还活着的人。这段时间有多久了呢？一年多，在他开始频繁去酒吧买醉之前。还是两年？时间滑不溜手，完全抓不住，像笼罩着十一月的英伦的浓雾一般模糊。一幅幅模糊的画面展开，如同落在镜子上的灰烬：格兰杰承认自己不再相信波特活着；克里斯托弗的日记在壁炉里燃烧；卢平放弃了；他离开霍格沃茨，离开一切束缚着他的理由，离开所有能让他不只是活着而已的动机；他栖身之所的空虚；还有——现在，他。他扫过固执地皱起的眉头，掠过柔软的下唇，眼神描摹过下巴的形状，现实绝望地掘空他仅有的回忆。他想要诅咒波特，为了他花了二十五年却没有做的事情。疯了的阿不思就在隔壁的帘子后面自顾自地玩耍，这难道不讽刺么？眼前这是他憎恶的仇恨的男人，这是背叛了他的男人，这是从他这里无情夺走了半生的男人，这是留给他他唯一可以倚靠同时又在其中挣扎了二十年的回忆的男人，这是直到现在依然是他最美好的过往的男人，现在他却要为了他奋斗抗争。

“这是你们的事，”斯克林杰生硬地说。他往后退了几步。“如果我是你，我会召开一个记者招待会，波特，”他说。“而且是很快。各位日安。”

“日安，部长，”格兰杰说，其他人一起小声嘟囔了一声。穆迪用魔杖敲了敲墙壁，暗道打开了。三个人一个接一个地走进去，然后离开了。

“他们来得可真好，”格兰杰小声抱怨了一句。房间里没有人说话。“哈利，你觉得怎么样？”

波特动了动，其他人都忍不住倾身向前，被包围的感觉让斯内普神经紧张。“还好，”波特说。他试着露出一个苍白的微笑。“现在就是有点……晕晕乎乎的，我是说，记忆，还有别的。”

“来跟我们住一起吧，”莫莉·韦斯莱说。“你上次来住都是几年前的事情了。”

“不，我不太好去打搅——”

“房子太空荡了，”她打断他的话说，“我不习惯只给金妮和我两个人做饭。而且你如果想要做点什么来抵房租，花园里总是有地精需要人赶走。”

波特有点无可奈何地抬头看他。斯内普感觉到格兰杰的视线，他迎上去，看见她扫了一眼弗雷德·韦斯莱然后又回过头看他。

“尽管我知道您非常想和莫莉多聚聚，波特先生，但是我恐怕得占用您几个星期，”斯内普柔滑地说。“我相信您需要一段时间的观察。”

莫莉·韦斯莱不同意，“金妮和我难道不行么？”

“当然，我相信您一定能胜任，”斯内普尽可能友善地说，“但是波特在我的看护下，可能某些……特别之处更方便些。”他停了一下接着说，“波皮已经把他的医疗记录交给了我，”他补充说道。“有些魔药需要病人在场才能酿造。”

“我明白了，”莫莉·韦斯莱说。她顺服地叹口气。“好吧，西弗勒斯，我希望你不介意我给你送点吃的。”

斯内普凉薄地笑笑。“我没有打算饿死打败伏地魔的男人。”

“斯内普，”卢平小声警告他。

斯内普低头看向波特，那双令人心神荡漾的绿眼睛也抬头看向他。“这由您决定，波特先生。”

“我知道了，”波特说，他环视一圈房间。在现在这个位置，斯内普可以看见他吞了一口口水才开口说，“我觉得这样安排再好不过了。”

斯内普咬紧牙，暗暗地责备自己因为这就心跳如擂鼓。这不算什么——但同时这也是他最重要的事情，就和以前一模一样。

会议很快就结束了。唐克斯因为傲罗值班最先走了，然后是弗雷德·韦斯莱，借口他的校长的公务。斯内普有点恼怒地注意到，其他人都不怎么情愿离开，即便实际上没人真的有什么要和波特说。他们似乎满足于呆在他身边，好像他是冬天里的麻瓜暖炉一样。谢天谢地，没人想要他也加入谈话，特别是卢平和波特。最终，他大步走到正在听莫莉·韦斯莱给格兰杰传授妇产科经验的韦斯莱家的女孩身边，打断了女士们的妈妈经。

“什么事，教授？”

“韦斯莱，”他放低声音说，“我希望您能帮我一个忙。”

她看了一眼旁边的两个人，然后走到边上。

“你还记得扎比尼庄园里遇到的那个男孩么？我想他应该叫奈尔斯。”

“那个开门的男孩？我记得。”

“我对他很感兴趣，——他可能非常重要，不仅对白骑士这个案子，还有对波特也是。”严格来说，他没有说谎。“如果他被傲罗带走我，而您能知会我，我将感激不尽。”

韦斯莱家的女孩为难地皱起眉头。“当然可以，不过我想他不在傲罗手里。”

“是，”斯内普冷酷地说。“但是有任何消息都请通知我，可以么？”

韦斯莱家的女孩点点头。

“西弗勒斯？”格兰杰叫他。“我还有些哈利的旧东西。”她看了一眼病床，波特正在和卢平断断续续地谈着话。“你过会儿可以来拿走。”

斯内普沉下脸。突然之间，他仿佛又变成那个恐怖的魔药课教授，被迫照顾那些他宁愿剁碎了做魔药原料的小兔崽子；突然之间，他的年纪又变成了波特的两倍。他偷偷扫了一眼似乎已经和那头狼人重新熟络起来的波特，即便看见了盘踞在那张苍白的脸上的黑魔标记，斯内普还是忍不住地比以往更鲜明地在波特身上看到了他的父亲。他尽力地赶走那个想法，他已经很久不曾想起詹姆·波特了。

“西弗勒斯。”

啊，卢平。斯内普眯起眼睛抱着手臂问道，“有何贵干？”

卢平的眼神落到斯内普的左侧，两个韦斯莱家的女人正在和格兰杰聊天。“没什么，就是……照顾好哈利。”

斯内普轻蔑地哼了一声。“尽可以放心，除了必要的以外，波特不会受到其他的伤害。”卢平的面部肌肉绷紧了，但是他找了个借口，没再啰嗦什么就走了。斯内普感觉到三位女士都在盯着他，啊，还有波特。他撞上他们的目光的那一刻，他给自己戴上了无动于衷的面具。斯内普在心里叹气，就好像是他的宿命一般，他总是要和格兰芬多们打交道。

“哈利，随时都欢迎你来陋居，”半个小时后莫莉·韦斯莱说道。“我们可以一起吃晚饭。”

“妈，他知道，”韦斯莱家的女孩抱怨说。

“你也是，西弗勒斯。还有赫敏，不许自己去买婴儿服，你不会相信比尔家孩子的宝宝套衫有多新。”

“好，”格兰杰微笑着说。“罗杰和我在认真安排哈利的日程表呢。他星期一和星期三是个韦斯莱，星期二和星期四才是个皮克林。”

“别信任麻瓜的东西。亚瑟坚持要给查理买一件麻瓜的婴儿服，结果他三岁的时候差点患上肺炎。哈利，你这个星期六有时间么？”

“妈！”韦斯莱家的女孩恼火地说。“走了，妈。拜拜，赫敏，拜拜，哈利！”

“有什么事都飞路我，”格兰杰说。

“我明天让金妮给你送点烤饼，西弗勒斯。”

“我想波特一定饿了。毕竟他四年都没吃饭了。”

“西弗勒斯！”

“教授再见——”

格兰杰站起来弯下腰。她不确定地笑着看着哈利。“我很高兴你回来了，哈利。照顾好自己，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普点点头。“你也是，格兰杰，”他说，一只手搭上波特的肩膀。“我们要幻影移行，波特。”他简短地说完然后集中精神。下一刻，一波魔力吞没了他们，扭曲了眼前的世界。

他们显形在空荡荡的起居室里。看多了医院光秃秃的墙壁，现在陷入一片黑暗中对眼睛反而是一种休息。斯内普闭上眼，精疲力竭的感觉突然袭来。头疼的预兆在太阳穴附近突突地跳动，缓慢地向着更深处蠢蠢欲动。

“好了，波特，”他说着放开波特的肩膀。“这里是我的公寓，我想你以前应该没来过。”

波特很不寻常地沉默了许久才回答，“是，”他最终开口说道。“是，我没来过。”

斯内普哼了一声。“蒂比！”他突然召唤道。噗的一声响，一只家养小精灵出现了。斯内普张开嘴，但是还没来得及说话，蒂比就突然神经紧张地远远地躲开波特。“蒂比？”

家养小精灵几乎是抽泣起来。“蒂比很、很抱歉。这、这位是斯内普教授的客人么？”

斯内普点点头。波特很惊讶，脸色也有点难看。“有什么问题么，蒂比？”

蒂比摇摇头。斯内普得竖起耳朵才能听清楚那个小精灵飞快地抽噎着说了什么：“魔力很不、不友好……这不应该出、出现在家里……”

“蒂比，这是我的客人，”斯内普说。“我向你保证他不会伤害你。”他瞄了一眼正不知道该怎么办只好看向半空中的波特，然后意有所指地清了清喉咙。

“什么？哦……呃，蒂比……”波特蹲下身，但是小精灵尖叫着又往后退。“我猜还是不要了，”波特自言自语道。“我……呃，我保证我不会伤害你，蒂比，我发誓，”他想了一下还是补上一句。

“请安排下，今晚要招待一位客人，”斯内普说。“我还想现在用晚饭。给我准备一点清淡的。我想这位波特，也为他准备清淡的食物。”

“是，教授，”蒂比尖叫着说，马马虎虎地鞠躬之后就立刻不见了。

“我本以为你和家养小精灵们的关系都很好，”斯内普说。

“我……”波特的声音越来越低。“我过去是。”

沉默绷紧了空气。就像是波特带来了某些邪恶的东西，正蛰伏在层层叠叠的阴影中伺机而动。

“厨房在这边，”斯内普说。他看了一眼挂钟，时针几乎已经指向十二点了。他突然非常不舒服地想起，他的卧室太小，睡不下两个人。而且波特不会这么要求的——同时他也不会允许的。

他召唤给那个小子奈尔斯的那把椅子还在原处。波特坐上去抱住自己的手肘。斯内普皱起眉头。

“冷么？”

波特点点头。“有点。”

“你穿得太少了，波特。”他没有指出波特实际上穿着的是他的长袍。“等一下。我想我应该还有些你能穿的衣服。”

他离开厨房经过走廊来到自己的房间，房间里的气味既熟悉又陌生。他还不知道仅仅两天不在家会有多大的区别。斯内普甩开衣柜的门举起魔杖低喃，“荧光闪烁。”魔杖发出噼啪的响声。啊，他想，还有一件事他应该拜托韦斯莱家的女孩的——他的魔杖。

他拿着一件套衫回到厨房，那是他刚刚开始教职时阿不思送的礼物，那个时候阿不思还不知道他会喜欢什么样的圣诞礼物。他发现晚餐已经上桌，而波特已经开始吃饭了。

“这件应该足够了，”斯内普说。

“谢谢，”波特说。“那个……赫敏什么时候生宝宝？”过了一会儿他问道。

“随时都有可能。”

“她打算叫它哈利？”

斯内普点点头。看不出波特对此是什么反应，可能既高兴又不高兴，也好像是无动于衷。他下一句话更加犹豫不决。“这个……这个凤凰社是怎么回事？”他顿了一下。“我是说，我不觉得它有什么必要保留到现在，或者我不明白为什么赫敏还没解散它。”

“你呆在冰块里，错过了很多事情，”斯内普干巴巴地说。“凤凰社原已经按照阿不思的意愿解散了。不过没过多久，弗雷德·韦斯莱就重新组建了他自己的凤凰社。就我所知，那是某种私人的义务警员组织。”他歇了口气。“可能更不幸的是韦斯莱还是现任的霍格沃茨校长。”

“弗雷德是校长？”

“的确很出人意料。”

“我一直都以为……”波特的声音沉了下去。斯内普等着他说完。“呃，其中一个人选应该是你，”波特含混地说。“我真的没想到弗雷德会当上校长，不过我想乔治死了以后他应该变了很多……”

斯内普哼了一声。他们又沉默了一会儿。“我……记不太清楚了，”波特说。斯内普依然没有说话。“或者其实什么都记不起来了，”波特皱眉。“我醒过来的那地方——那是哪里？”

“说来话长。我猜想你清楚什么是毒品卡特尔？”   
[卡特尔为法语cartel的音译，原意为协定或同盟。生产同类商品的企业为了垄断市场，获取高额利润而达成有关划分销售市场、规定产品产量、确定商品价格等方面的协议所形成的垄断性企业联合。]

“毒品卡特尔？你是说，类似——”波特想了一下。“可卡因？大麻？”

“是的，最近兴起了一种类似的魔法制品。麻瓜和巫师杂交的恶果之一……”他鄙夷地蜷起嘴唇，不过只有短短地一瞬间。

“你是说，巫师古柯硷？类似的东西？”

“我认为是这样的，”斯内普说，不过他不是很确定古柯硷是什么东西。“毒品贸易中一个很惹眼的人物，自称白骑士。”

波特忍不住爆出一声笑。“抱歉。听起来有点土气。”

“的确，”斯内普停了下来。他估计哪怕现在对波特隐瞒他做的生意，最终也还是会被他知道。不过这和旁人没有一点关系。“不管他取名是否高明，都不应低估他。白骑士可以在魔法部的对魔力源的调查小队中安插一个间谍……”斯内普察觉到其中的讽刺意味忍不住露出假笑。“而那个魔力源碰巧就是你。”

“我？”

“是的。格兰杰和她手下的魔法专家们发明了某种仪器，这种魔力仪发现你拥有比霍格沃茨强大五百倍的魔力。”

波特坐直身体靠在椅子上。他看起来有点不知所措，不过他愈发苍白的脸色和变得空洞的绿得惊人的眼睛里还有点别的东西，他脸上的黑魔标记也因此变得更加鲜明。斯内普有点希望波特能够对那可怕的黑色图纹施一个魅惑咒，就像他还是乔纳森·弗罗斯特时候做的那样。

斯内普继续说下去。“我相信魔法部和白骑士都在暗中较劲。白骑士曾经短暂地得到了你——那时候你还在冰块里——然后把你藏匿在扎比尼庄园里。由此可见，白骑士的真实身份应当是布雷斯·扎比尼。”

“扎比尼？你说真的？”

“是的，”斯内普干巴巴地说。

波特用掌跟揉了揉自己的眼睛。“真该死，”他小声嘟囔着。“我不在的时候发生了这么多事情。”

“唔，我得说最初那二十年发生的事情更加可观。”

波特的双手无力地垂下。斯内普咬紧牙关，强迫自己保持冷静。厨房里点亮的是过分白亮的光线，格兰杰说这是来自麻瓜使用的创意。太过明亮的光线下，本就苍白的皮肤更如尸体般惨白。

“你怎么……发现的？”

“阿不思一直都知道，”斯内普说。他的嗓音非常冷酷，连对自己也都毫不留情面。“而格兰杰自己发现的。”

“所以……你知道了。”

“是，我知道，”斯内普猛然迸出一句话，最后一个词缀满了浓浓的讽刺。波特一动不动地坐着。“不过我可以肯定，不是每件事都知道。”斯内普冷淡地说完。片刻的沉默之后，他说，“阿不思疯了。”

波特抬起头，这次他是彻底地大吃一惊。“什么？”

“你消失一年后，他的情况就开始恶化了。”斯内普说。“他现在在圣芒戈。实际上，他就在刚刚我们开会的房间隔壁。”

“但是——怎么？怎么会？”

“阿不思老了，”斯内普冷酷地说。波特脸上那种赤裸裸的困惑表情让愤怒的情绪刺痛了他的心。在他印象中，自从波特醒过来之后，这还是他看到的第一个完全没有防备的表情。“如果你愿意，你可以去看他。我肯定他不会介意的。”

“听着——我很抱歉。”

斯内普皱起眉头。他们的盘子已经差不多空了，现在思考变得更加困难，更不用说他还要尽力在一篇疲乏混乱的情绪中理出一丝清明。“为什么……？”

波特非常明显地犹豫之后给出了答案。“为了一切。”

波特看着他，那双毫不躲闪的绿眼睛盯着他的眼睛。“这真是相当宽泛的致歉，波特。”斯内普说。他顿了一下，任突兀而冷酷的寂静占领小小的房间。“甚至无法说明你是否真的清楚自己在为了什么道歉。”

波特的目光中有恳求的情绪，但是那只是深藏在他记忆中那双深不可测的绿色眸子后。“你知道……什么，知道我都经历了——什么？”

“我知道什么？”斯内普的嘴唇不由自主地扭曲，露出一个嘲讽的冷笑。“恐怕我知道的不算多。”他接着说。“怎么，你有多抱歉要取决于我到底知道多少？”

“不！西弗勒斯——求你。”

斯内普艰难地吞咽了一口。那嗓音依然如故，让他胸腔里那根沉睡了二十多年的弦，一朝之间突然被强力奏响。但是那琴弦的音色已经不再如故，埋在胸口里的震荡也只是擦伤久久难以愈合的伤口，痛。

“对不起——”

“我猜测考虑到我们现在的处境，那些不用计较太多，”斯内普尽可能平和地说。“伏地魔已经死了，”他耸耸肩。“毫无疑问没有什么可以抱怨的余地了。”

“不，我对你做了错事，我本不应该——”

斯内普尖刻地看着他。“你本可以改变历史。”

波特的脸色更加苍白，脸上的表情摇摇欲坠。“你怎么知道？”

“格兰杰告诉我的，”斯内普简单地说，“我也检验过她的算术占卜。那不是很困难，波特。你没很好地掩盖自己的踪迹。”

波特呻吟了一声。斯内普古怪地感觉到内心满足的热度升腾起来，就像是将房子燃烧成灰烬的火焰辐射出的最后一抹热度。他一无所有，无福消受这样的满足感，除了它廉价的自身。他感觉筋疲力尽了，多么渴望这时候能来一点大麻。

“好吧，我对此非常抱歉。就好像——”波特说不下去了。“我不知道。我……我没法解释。”

斯内普扬起一边眉毛。“至少现在你更坦诚了。”

波特什么都没说，只是用指头揉着鼻梁。斯内普瞟了一眼钟——早就过了午夜了。

“很晚了，”他说着站起来。“我没有客房，我恐怕你得勉强凑合一夜了，波特。今晚你睡我的房间。”

“你睡在哪里？”波特说。

斯内普在走廊里停下来。“在起居室，”他挥了挥魔杖，他房间里的灯亮了起来。“浴室在那里。”斯内普指着一个房间说。“你该休息了。如果有任何事，都请马上来找我。”

他立刻离开房间，顺手关上了门。他以那样的姿势在门口呆立了一会儿，努力平复自己。关上一扇门对他而言从未艰难如此，仿佛直接将铅锤的重量压在自己的胸口。

在他入睡前还有些事情要做。最好要检查一下他的守卫。扎比尼也许不是什么强大的巫师，但他拥有的势力不可小觑。斯内普提醒自己第二天一定要记得和格兰杰或者韦斯莱家的女孩提一下自己的魔杖的事情。他尽力回忆了，但还是想不起他拿着的是谁的魔杖……

走廊的门打开了，斯内普静静地坐在起居室的椅子上。脚步声，然后是低沉的浴室换气扇的鼓动声，流水的声音。斯内普站起来开始艰难地把椅子变形成一张床。他希望手里的魔杖没有太笨拙，但是毫无疑问它变出来的枕头是木头做的枕芯。他听见走廊传来的水声停止了，灯关上的声音，脚步声，片刻的空白，然后最后是门被关上的沉重声音。

斯内普起身走到浴室去。他留意到蒂比准备了两套梳洗用具。他很快收拾好自己回到阴暗的起居室里。他庆幸起居室生了火，夜里还是很冷的。他盖着毯子一动不动地躺着，怀疑自己得多久才能睡着。不过他刚刚闭上眼睛，疲惫就沉重地击中了他，片刻之后，他就坠入了辗转不安的梦境中。

****

**\- Chapter 7 END -**


	8. Past and Present

** 第八章：过去与现在 **

****

斯内普猛然惊醒，他只是茫然地盯着天花板发呆了好一会儿工夫。他梦见了扫帚和莹莹的白光，还有因为某种原因在盘底印上“核磁共振(NMR)”的陶瓷盘子。他又盯了一会儿天花板，然后突然听见壁炉里传来格兰杰的声音。

“哦，对不起——我不知道您在这里。”

斯内普嘟哝了一声作为回答。他坐起来摸到现在临时在用的魔杖，发现格兰杰正从绿色的火焰中充满歉意地望着他。他犹豫了一会儿才把毯子掀开——他不情愿在这种不体面的情况下被人看到。“发生什么了么？”

“呃……有也没有，”格兰杰说。

“真是清楚明了，”斯内普小声说。“梳洗整齐。”一小股冰冷的空气打到他脸上，让他几乎丢掉手里的魔杖。“蠢东西，”他抱怨道。   
[梳洗整齐Tersus，拉丁语，清理整洁干净的意思。]

“那不是你的魔杖。”

“您真是和平常一样观察敏锐，格兰杰。”他揉了揉眼睛，这才注意到躺在炉火前的东西。“该死，”他嘟囔道。

格兰杰尽力忍住不要笑出来。斯内普觉得自己的脸一直红到耳朵根了。他很少骂人，最多也就是对着阿不思或者米勒娃再或者是他的坩埚。“抱歉，”他小声说，然后弯下腰捡起那份《预言家日报》。他扫了一眼上面的头条新闻，立刻震惊地差点扯破那张羊皮纸。

“我不知道他们是怎么发现的。我们一忘皆空了圣芒戈里的每一个人，而我不认为弗雷德可能知道……”

斯内普强迫自己放松下来，不然他咬牙切齿根本没法说话。“没错。”配发的照片中一幅是波特的旧照，另一幅则是他大概六七年级时候的照片。他都已经记不清是在什么场合照的了。谢天谢地，波特的那幅照片照的时候战争已经全面开始，因此充满讽刺意味地他看起来比斯内普还大。

“‘ **哈利·波特自时间旅行中归来 曾与当时的食死徒斯内普坠入情网** ’，”斯内普大声念出标题。“我那时候可不是食死徒，他们连事实都没搞清楚。”此刻他既想把这张低俗的八卦小报撕成碎片丢进火里，又想爆笑出来。

“我知道……”格兰杰安慰地说。“只是我不知道他们是怎么会探听到这些消息的……”

“我知道，”斯内普说。他站起来转回身。短短的走廊里漆黑一片，通向的门都紧紧地关着。“安静无声。”

“哈利还在睡么？”

“你只吵醒了我，格兰杰。”

“抱歉，又是一个傻乎乎的问题。”她等了一小会儿，然后才问道。“你知道？”

“是，”斯内普回答了一句废话。他其实没有自己听起来那么确定，但是他的话听起来似乎很有理有据。事实上他的嗓音说什么都合适。“我还看到他们把阿不思也扯了进来。”

“没错，抖出了和格林德沃的所有事。老实说，阿不思甚至不能自保！”

“是，”斯内普说，不过他没有提醒她那个老巫师也不会受到影响。“有意思。引用自卢平的话。”

“他不是故意的，”格兰杰说。过了一小会儿，她又补充说，“他告诉我了，就在今天早上。他说他很后悔没早点起疑。他们告诉他只是在哈利回来这个时节发一篇纪念凤凰社社员的文章。”

“白痴，”斯内普小声说。他又读了几行报道。“‘他和某些人关系密切——其中大部分都是斯莱特林。’我发现卢平忘记了伊万斯。”

“莉莉？哈利的妈妈？”

斯内普嘟哝了一声充作回答。他觉得沉甸甸压在肩头的紧张感慢慢减轻。这篇文章，虽然听起来危言耸听言之凿凿，但其实都是空话没有什么实质性的内容。即便是他们成功地从卢平和另外一位格兰芬多——这个家伙的名字他都认不出来——那里挖到了采访，但是引用的他们的话也都没有什么新意。唯一值得担忧的是，大部分的责难都是真实的。

“有意思，莱斯特兰奇和美特兰。”

“是。”

斯内普听得出格兰杰话中毫不掩饰的犹豫。他把那份报纸揉成一团丢到壁炉边的地上。在绿色的火光下，它看起来非常地险恶，像是表面闪耀的是各种各样诅咒的光芒。

“阿不思从没和我提起过，”格兰杰说。

“的确，”斯内普说。窗帘拉得紧紧的，不过还是有光线从缝隙漏进来。光线很强，现在应该已经快到中午了。“我觉得他可能不知道。”

“那么是谁做的？”

斯内普抬眼看向格兰杰的眼睛。“波特。”

她脸上的表情纹丝不动，起码不是他预期中会看到的波动。她已经很老练，不会让情绪表现在脸上。“那么报道里有真的部分么？”

“你不应该问我，而是应该去问波特，”他说。他知道自己是在撒谎，他很清楚地记得，泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇像是一条肚皮朝上躺在岸边的死鱼，摊手摊脚地躺在壁炉前。他还清楚他的回避很显然不利于波特。就好像他，斯内普，承认这篇推测混杂着指控的玩意儿里面还是有实情，而且都是波特的错。

他一动不动地坐着，仰头盯着天花板和墙壁交接的墙线。又一幕毫无预兆地出现在他脑海里：那是他和弗罗斯特在邓布利多的办公室见最后一面的时候，他努力用只有那两个人亲眼见过的记忆误导他的校长。他闭上眼睛，不过他很快就又睁开眼睛——他意识到格兰杰还在等着他回答。

“不过我很确定阿不思知道点莱斯特兰奇的事情，”斯内普说。“他个人……也牵涉其中。”

“我明白了，”格兰杰静静地说，声音有点高深莫测。斯内普等着她继续说下去。“那是很久以前发生的事了，”她有点迟疑地说。

斯内普简单点点头，他明白她的言外之意。“不过对于波特来说并没有那么久。”

格兰杰咬住下嘴唇。“你刚才说你大概知道预言家日报是怎么发现这件事的？”她转移了话题，说。

“是的，”斯内普说。“扎比尼。”他凉薄地笑了笑。一切都恰如其分地联系起来了，就好像它们都被命定的锁链束缚在一起，只是等到现在才刚好浮出水面而已。

“布雷斯·扎比尼？”

斯内普点点头。“我在他的庄园里的时候，他用尽浑身解数让我相信他能和——一个很了解我的幽灵沟通。那个幽灵刚好是莱斯特兰奇留在这个世界的印记。”

“就像是，鬼魂？”

“不太一样，”他停下来，又把那段回忆重新在头脑里过了一遍，确保可以把事情解释清楚。“我不知道你是否还记得格莉希尔德的忠诚？”   
[格莉希尔德的忠诚Grimhild Fealty格莉希尔德，北欧神话中尼伯龙根的国王Giuke吉乌基的王后，这位王后是很可怕的人，因为她不但会魔法，且能调配魔法药水，其中一种可以令饮者尽忘前事而服从她的意志。她调好了魔法药水，让古德露恩（Gudrun，其女）拿给希格尔德（Sigurd）喝。结果，希格尔德完全忘记了布伦希尔德（Brynhild）及他自己的誓约，却一心爱着古德露恩了。 在北欧，希格尔德是最有名的民族英雄；所以希格尔德的传说也可以说是北欧的史诗，可以相当于《伊利亚特》。 后来瓦格纳在其传说故事的基础上创作了《尼伯龙根指环》，其中的齐格菲的原型就是希格尔德。]

格兰杰皱起眉头。“不，我不……不过听起来很耳熟。”

“在奠基人之巢里有这个咒语。”

“哦，我知道了。我一点都记不起来了。”

“这条咒语并没有非常详细地记载清楚，”实际上他们是彻底地忽略了这个咒语——这是萨拉查记载的咒语，但是，这个咒语基本没有相关的资料，应该从没有实践过。它还碰巧涉及了有关灵魂魔法和血祭的仪式。斯内普记得他应该是唯一一个留心了这条咒语的人，只是因为它让他想起了泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇。

“那么这是什么咒语？”

“它遵循了忠诚魔法的原则。因此，如果我记得没错的话，仆人允许自己的部分灵魂融入‘主人的腿上’。”他等了一下。“萨拉查对于这个隐喻的处理甚至比他的一贯作风更加模糊。但是，仆人虽然失去了部分灵魂，却获得了生魂的能力。”   
[生魂ieiunita疑似源自拉丁语，人类人性，在Dius Corvus的另外一篇HP同人Prometheus Bound中，ieiunita被设定为介于巫师和摄魂怪之间的生物。它们并不像摄魂怪会惧怕守护神魔咒，也不会有任何情绪波动的表现。]

“生魂？”格兰杰有点困惑。“它们不是应该据说和摄魂怪有联系么？而且它们不是只存在于传说中么？”

“我猜测它们是这样，”斯内普干巴巴地说。“但是我非常怀疑伏地魔用格莉希尔德的忠诚束缚了泰伦斯·莱斯特兰奇。我还有理由相信扎比尼也同样对那个男孩，奈尔斯，实验了这个咒语。”

“的确，”格兰杰喃喃说。“实验——他成功了么？”

“不完全，但是这就能解释得通他之前和莱斯特兰奇之间的联系。不过我不确定这个咒语还有什么效果。很显然结果并不能让伏地魔满意，因为他没有再次尝试。”

格兰杰点点头。“我知道了，我会让我的魔法专家们调查。我也会让金妮注意一下。”她叹了口气。“我想要你帮我个忙，西弗勒斯。”

“什么？”

“你还记得我们曾经假定可以追踪遗忘咒语的痕迹的那剂魔药么？”

斯内普点点头。

“你还没有实验过，是么？”

“是的，没有。”

“你现在可以做么？我需要它。”

“嗯……”他只能回忆起那剂魔药制作的大概。不过他和格兰杰都事无巨细地留存了当时的笔记。“这是一剂非常复杂的魔药。”

“所以我才会问你，西弗勒斯，”格兰杰说。她微微露出一个微笑。“而且我保证报酬非常丰厚。”

“我不需要魔法部的雇佣，格兰杰，”斯内普柔和地说。但是即便他嘴上这么说，他实际上却在质疑自己的话——他在酒吧里做的那些小生意估计不能再重新开张了。

“当然了。不过这只是政策和原则上的问题。而且，你是为神秘事务司工作，所以你可以拥有属于自己的专利权——只要你之后不会用于黑魔法，而我肯定你也不会这么做。”

“我明白了，”接着他才说。“酬金是多少？”

“一百加隆的定金，如果成功了，再支付三百加隆，其中还不算上原料和器材的损耗。”

斯内普草草地点了下头。“我接受。”

“太好了，我等会儿给你送来一份备忘录。”

“不需要，”斯内普说。他挑剔地掂量了格兰杰一会儿。“这是给谁做的？”

“金妮·韦斯莱。还有……我不觉得我自己也需要，但是有可能。”她将一缕头发挽起拢到鬓角后。“还有莫莉。”

斯内普皱起眉头。“你认为——？”

格兰杰点点头。“是的。希望只是虚惊一场，但是……”她扫了一眼房间。“现在我就不打扰你和哈利了。你的家还真平静，真的。我本以为会被猫头鹰塞满了。”

“它们不知道我住在哪里。”

“啊，”格兰杰笑着说。“有时候我也希望能这样。”她停下来，指了指躺在壁炉前的那份预言家日报。“我一直都没有给任何人一个明确的答复。”她再次停下来，充满期望地看着斯内普的脸。

“那么，你可以继续这么做。”斯内普冷冷地说。

格兰杰平静地点点头。“好的。那么再见。替我问候哈利。”

“好，”斯内普说，看着格兰杰消失在绿色的漩涡里。

在接踵而来的静默中，火光太过耀眼。斯内普有点想要熄灭那簇闪耀的炉火。预言家日报依然在地板上和他面面相觑，照片几乎完全隐没在阴影中看不清楚——但只是几乎而已。波特带着小小的疲惫的恼怒瞪视过来，而他自己的照片，一半被折在下面看不见，另一半则脸色阴沉，不时地翻眼朝上看。

突然他伸手抓起那张报纸，放到炉火边。照片里的波特推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。在巫师中有那么一种传说，不过经常被人忽视，就是毁坏某人的照片或者肖像，会给那个人带来霉运。斯内普还记得他的母亲蜷缩在安乐椅里，用一副黑把手的大剪刀把他父亲的每一幅照片都铰成碎片。他也还记得，在某次他母亲狂怒过后，在那堆碎片里找到了他自己的一张照片，已经完全破碎不堪，无论他怎么试图拼凑起来，都依然没有找到嘴巴的那一块。

斯内普转身轻弹魔杖。“咒立停，”他说，解除了无声的咒语。他穿过房间走进走廊里，愣了一下。

波特在摆着早餐的桌子边抬头看他。“嘿，”他微笑着说。

斯内普简短地点了一下头，不打算让自己说话。他继续穿过走廊走进浴室里，紧紧地关上门。那份预言家日报依然还在他手里。他把报纸和他的魔药月刊一起丢在角落里，然后用手掬起一捧洗脸水，他望着手里的泡沫打着旋儿的波纹呆立了一会儿，才全部扑到自己脸上。

几分钟后，他走进厨房，感觉自己又恢复了理智。

“早上好，”他说。

“好，”波特说。“你的家养小精灵可真棒。土司都妙不可言。”

“蒂比是房东太太的，不是我的，”斯内普回答说。“你变装了嘛。”

波特闻言抬起手贴在自己脸上。“是，我觉得这样要比脸上带着那东西招摇过市方便很多。”斯内普看着波特笨拙地把手放回桌子上。“还是魅惑咒。我得想办法一劳永逸地拜托掉标记。”

“的确，”斯内普说。没等波特再说点什么，斯内普就把那份预言家日报丢到桌子上。“这是今天早上的报纸，体贴的格兰杰小姐送来的。不过，我应该称呼为格兰杰-皮克林夫人。”

波特停下来吃饭，慢慢地举起那份报纸。斯内普在桌子边坐下，开始往自己的土司上抹橘子果酱。他时不时地扫一眼波特的脸色，发现他脸色苍白紧紧地皱着眉。

“格兰杰不知道他们是怎么发现的，”斯内普说。他咬了一口土司慢慢地嚼着。他胃里空空如也，但是却一点食欲都没有。

“关于邓布利多的这件事，”波特最后开口问道。他想做个手势，不过还是又开口说。“是真的么？”

“格林德沃？”

波特点点头。

“是，不过我不得不说预言家日报没有最客观地描述这件事。你不知道么？”

“不，一点都不知道。阿不思从来没告诉过我。”他没再说下去。斯内普偷偷地观察着波特的脸色。那紧紧抿着的嘴角有一抹讽刺的角度，这可和他记忆中四年前的波特截然不同，他甚至不记得二十五年前有见过他这样的表情。

“那么阿不思对你也保留了自己的秘密。”斯内普说。

“是，那个老骗子，”波特摇摇头放下手里的报纸。“他伪善的程度哪怕到了今天也依然让我惊讶。”

斯内普皱起眉头。“阿不思？”

“除了他还能有谁？我是说，他曾经疯狂地爱着格林德沃，或者起码看起来是这样，因为他各种各样的烂事都发生了。但是他那时候他却阻止我为你做任何事。”

“我倒是记不起他曾经对我的感情生活那么感兴趣过。”

“那是因为我没有告诉过你。”波特突然顿住，斯内普看到他脸上的表情忍不住蜷起嘴唇露出一个冷笑。

“没错，”他又拿起一片土司开始往上抹橘子果酱。

“西弗勒斯——”

“拜托，别说抱歉。”

果酱刀擦着土司的边缘戳进面包里，动作像是个对吃的挑三拣四的老头子。他给曼德拉草切片，或者是透过玻璃在精确的光线下切割腮囊草的时候，也差不多。

“阿不思是在我加入食死徒一年以后告诉我格林德沃的事情的，”他说。“那个时候我已经杀了几个麻瓜。应该是两个，一个女人一个老人。还有一个他们发现在马尔福庄园边埋伏的傲罗。”

“哦。”

斯内普卷起嘴唇。“阿不思长篇大论，故意说了好一通爱情如何能够使人盲目，即便是到了最后也不能恢复理智，而最终打败他又是多么艰难。”

“他？格林德沃？”

“很显然。”他把土司在手里翻过来调过去，有点恼怒地发现它现在完美无瑕得他必须得开始吃了。“有意思的是，他是光明这一边唯一有这种倾向的人。”

“你是说——？”

“男同。同性恋。而相反的，食死徒就不一样了。只要你有足够的魅力——这魅力是说只要你不像是卡拉布、高尔、诺特、或者卡罗那样的怪物——你就是个玻璃。”

“我……不知道，”波特有点坐立不安。“我一直……呃，我从没想过。我——我回到过去之前从来没想过自己会是这种。”

“同性恋？”

波特点点头。“是，就是那个。”

“那么可能是伏地魔的影响。”

斯内普抬眼看向他。那个丑陋的闪闪发亮的灯泡没有打开，从对着花园的那扇窗户射进来的光打在墙上，落在流理台上，像是透明的翅膀停在波特苍白的脸上。斯内普垂下眼睛看向自己吃了一半的土司，好一会儿功夫他都想不起该怎么咀嚼食物。

“事实上，在过去的时候，我考虑过很久，”波特说。“在二十五年前那个时候。”

“嗯。”

“我最后觉得……我觉得那没有关系，我是说，我一直都带着一点伏地魔的痕迹，伤疤啊，还有其他的一切。”他想对着额头做个手势，想要露出一点笑容，但是都没成功。“我不能一切都算到伏地魔头上。”

“是。那对你来说是道德败坏。”

波特点点头。“是。”

斯内普吃完土司擦擦手。他能听见自己急促的心跳慢慢归于平静，让他渐渐意识到他心中凌乱不堪的矛盾。除了在扎比尼庄园里度过的那几天，这是很久以来都没有经历过的多事的早晨。

“我今天有点事情要处理，”他说着站起来。“我假设你不需要我警告你不许靠近我的魔药实验室？”

“呃——是的，我不会进去的。”

“很好。我恐怕你在我的公寓里找不到什么乐子，除非你愿意处理下猫头鹰邮递。现在它们都找不到这里，不过如果你愿意……”

“猫头鹰邮递？”波特看到那篇预言家日报上的文章，睁大眼睛。“啊——不。就让它们继续迷路吧。”

“好。我卧室里有几本你可能有兴趣读的书。晚上见，波特先生。”

“别那么叫我，西弗勒斯——”

“那么，弗罗斯特先生。”

波特站起来。“乔纳森。叫我乔纳森。”

斯内普发现，波特虽然掌心朝外，指尖却紧紧抠在桌子上，仿佛以此来支撑自己。斯内普吞咽了一下，努力和那个名字奋斗——哪个名字都是——把它推进嗓子里，在推到舌尖上。

“弗罗斯特，”他终于说出口。然后他就转身大步走出房间，为了他不愿意去细想的理由恼火而沮丧。“你应该庆幸我没叫你里德尔先生，”他洒下一撮飞路粉，一边吼道。“对角巷！”他走进去，脖子后一股刺痛让他尽力不回头望去，或者其实那只是隔着两条走廊的一道静静的目光。

+

“金妮，”赫敏抬头笑道。“你还好么？”

“还不赖，”她也笑着回答。“我刚刚去圣芒戈看了艾伦。”

“怎么样？”

“马马虎虎，”金妮耸耸肩，坐在赫敏办公桌旁边的椅子上。“因为碎骨咒的缘故，他们不得不取掉他的骨头，让它们重新长出来，所以我们还不知道他具体什么时候能出院。不过……”她咧嘴而笑。“你知道的，他求我出去的时候看起来吓坏了。我没告诉他你都警告过我了。”

“太好了，不然我不知道他还会不会原谅我，”赫敏说。她用魔杖敲了敲桌子上的茶壶。“金妮，有时候你挺吓人的。”

“只是有时候而已。”她在椅子里动了动。“他和我说起了他爸爸的事情。”

赫敏点点头，脸色冷冷的。“是嘛？”

“这么说，他也告诉你了？”

“是。”

“他真的——很冷静，”金妮皱着眉头说。“我可做不到这么宽容大量。想想看，长久以来一直对妻子和孩子撒谎，甚至最后为了同性情人遗弃了他们。”

“你得想想看他们的处境也很艰难，”赫敏说。“我是说，他们这些同性恋。”

“我知道，但是我还是做不到。”茶壶开始有点发红，自己动起来把茶水倒进茶杯里。

“那么你怎么看待哈利和西弗勒斯？”

金妮耸耸肩端起一杯茶。“我不知道。我想应该没有人知道该怎么看待他们。本来，只要你像是其他正常的巫师和女巫一样生儿育女，做个同性恋也没什么。但是那是战争之前的旧观念了，现在我们开始融入麻瓜的风气，巫师对于这种事情也比从前开放得多。”

“麻瓜们也不是那么开明的，不过我明白你的意思了。”

“是啊。的确，我最先想到的事情就是——这是不是我和哈利永远没有进一步的可能的原因。”金妮有点害羞地有点扭曲地笑了笑。“如果那时候他就是个同性恋，那么我当初应该就不会这么信心满满地去追求。”

“没错，”赫敏一边给自己沏茶一边说。“这很能说明问题。”

“你那个时候一直和他在一起，你觉得他那个时候就是同性恋么？”

“呃……”赫敏皱着眉对着自己的茶吹了吹气。“他那个时候有秋，”她慎重地说。“接着战争就开始了，没有人真的了解别人的性生活。”

“那倒是真的。我倒是知道你全部的性生活。”

“金妮……”

“嗯。还有斯内普教授。”

“是的，还有斯内普教授，”赫敏说。

金妮靠在椅子上双臂环住胸口。“你什么都知道，是么？”

赫敏放下茶杯看着金妮的眼睛。“有关西弗勒斯的性生活，是，至少有好几年我是很清楚的。不过哈利那边……在他消失之前，我一无所知。”

“是消失还是回到过去了？”

“我告诉过你了金妮，有些事情我没法告诉你——”

“但是为什么不能告诉我？”金妮叹息着说。“抱歉，不过这有点荒谬。我是说，如果没有什么好隐瞒的，那么我不明白为什么你和哈利还有斯内普教授都不说实话。但是预言家日报编造出来的那坨胡话我一点儿也不相信。我说的是‘神秘消失？’还有两个我们听都没听说过的人。预言家日报那些人一定得花不少功夫四处探听才能想出这么一个故事。”

“没错，四处探听。”

金妮突然不说话了，只是看着赫敏。赫敏肩上披着浅蓝色的披肩，肚子彭然挺着。她的头发向后梳，在脑后挽得紧紧得，发髻扎得过紧，卷发的纹路看起来就像是贴着头的木质假发。

“我不明白。我不明白。”

赫敏伸出一只手。“金妮……”

“是，我不明白，”金妮说，赫敏还没碰到她，她就从椅子上站起来。“战争已经结束了，伏地魔已经死了。现在不需要再有所隐瞒了。如果是你的神秘事务司的事情，或者傲罗的公务，我还可以理解。但是哈利没有必要，这些事情没有必要。”

“金妮，这不一定和伏地魔有关。”

金妮稍稍卸掉肩膀的紧绷，但是她很快又重新端起肩膀。“一定！”她以鞋跟为轴转了一圈，开始在房间里大步地走来走去。“我希望我能摔点什么东西，”她生气地说。

“哦，金妮……”赫敏说着努力想要站起来。

“拜托，”金妮小声说着，对赫敏倾下身子，一只手按在她肩膀上。“你看起来像极了想要摆脱大地的大象。”

“我很抱歉，”赫敏说。“我知道你是什么感觉，但是真的……没有确定之前，我不想随便乱说。有可能真的没什么可说的。”

“哈利的魔力比霍格沃茨强大五百倍，”金妮低沉地说。“我还记得，我们在仪式后计算伏地魔的力量的时候，他的魔力是巨石阵的几百倍。他们的魔力差不多强，是不是？”

“金妮——”

这时候传来一声敲门声。

“进来，”赫敏说。

杰克·戴米走进来，手里拿着几幅照片。“打扰一下，”他扫了一样两位女士说。“但是也许您二位能帮助我们。特别是您，格兰杰。”

“什么？”赫敏说着用魔杖敲了敲桌子。茶壶和茶杯自己从桌子上跳开，戴米把一只没封口的信封放在桌子上。金妮探身想看得更清楚一点。

“这封信最初是标明写给一位西弗勒斯·斯内普，”杰克·戴米说。“但是如果找不到斯内普的话，可以把信交给代收者。”

“而我是那位代收者？”赫敏说。

“是的。这是信封里的东西，”杰克·戴米说，把两幅照片放在桌子上。

“哈，”赫敏说。

金妮咬住嘴唇。照片里都是一个年轻人，全身赤裸，却在脖颈、手腕还有脚踝处缠绕着锁链。光亮似乎从遥远的地方照过来，半明半暗，使得年轻人的脸很难看清楚，同样看不清楚的还有苍白的躯体上的斑斑驳驳，不知道那是血迹还是脏污。

“您们知道这是谁么？”

“哦！”金妮猛然一惊说道。“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“还有我，”赫敏冷冷地说。

“啊，那么您二位都知道了，”杰克·戴米干巴巴地说。

“就是这个男孩在扎比尼的庄园里帮助我们找到了哈利，”金妮说。

“是的，”赫敏说。“奈尔斯。如果我的推测没有错，这个男孩可能很重要。密切关注他吧，戴米。”

“我知道了。”

“那么我会把这些照片带给西弗勒斯，”赫敏说着把它们重新放回信封里。“不过我觉得他不会那么乐意看到这些就是了，真的……”

“我可以问问这都是怎么回事么？”杰克·戴米离开房间，他刚关上门，金妮说道。

赫敏叹了口气。“金妮，求你。对不起，但是我——”

“我知道，”金妮打断她的话说。她努力挤出一个微笑。“不过就是和过去一样嘛。”

+

斯内普叹着气走出壁炉。刚刚经历过肆无忌惮的舞厅音乐的洗礼之后，安静的房间反而寂静得震耳欲聋。如他所料，他在酒吧间里的努力都付之东流。没错，白骑士的代理人们都从上头探听到了不安定的风声；但是，不，他们可没丢掉手头的生意（坷垃柯的生意实在是有利可图）；而且，没有，没有人见过那小子，倒是见过不少个别特征符合的男孩。如果维沙先生真的想找一个，那么他顺着巷子多走几条街，这样的男孩不是有的是——？而且，你个买大麻的干嘛这么多问题——？

没人说起预言家日报上的报道。不过斯内普也不觉得逛夜店的人会是那种关心时事的种族。甚至他之前去拜访的药剂师也什么都没说。这可真是谢天谢地。不过，今天注定是艰难的一天，他阴沉地想，而且今天还没结束。

他穿过起居室，然后皱着眉头停下来。波特的房间里传来嘈杂的声音，听起来像是吵吵嚷嚷的说话声。他如同猫咪一样悄无声息地潜行了几步，然后突然想起来那只是音乐声。

斯内普嘟哝着冲进他的药剂实验室。波特在他不在家的时候不敢偷偷进过他的房间，他对此深信不疑。

“咒立停，”他小声念咒，一小包买来的东西重新变回原来的大小。僧侣草应该放到阴凉的橱柜里去，犰狳的十二指肠得放置在黑暗中……他能听见从隔壁房间延伸而来的乐声，如同藤蔓一般缱绻卷舒，在清晨的薄雾中摇摆勾人的手指。   
[僧侣草monkweed，来源不可考。]

他走进走廊里。到处被黑暗占据着，只有从门下的缝隙里泄漏而出的橙红色摇摆闪烁的光……应该是壁炉里传来的火光，斯内普想道。他轻轻地敲了敲门。

“我可以进来么？”

片刻之后，音乐声停止了。“请进吧。”

斯内普转动门把手走进去。壁炉里火焰明亮地燃烧着，整个房间温暖而适意。两天前还整理得整整齐齐的床铺，现在却像是饱受蹂躏的破信封，床单乱作一团，枕头随意地悬在床边。波特整个人窝在火边的椅子里，手边摆着收音机，手里拿着一杯酒。

斯内普关上门，不悦地皱起眉头。“我发现我不在的时候你随意地挪用了一点东西。”

波特点点头。“是的。抱歉。”

“无需道歉。那个是……啊，没错，那个是阿不思送我的黑比诺葡萄酒。”

“我，我不……”波特捡起瓶子，眯着眼睛看着上面的标签。“我很抱歉随便喝了你重要的东西。”

“波特，无妨，”斯内普说。瓶子空了三分之一。他挑剔地看了那家伙一眼，在红色的火光下，很难看得出波特的脸色如何，波特也似乎一直都是那样没精打采的。

“我还不知道你会听麻瓜的音乐。”

“我不听，”斯内普小心翼翼地坐在自己的床边，仔细地查看那个装满磁带的木盒子。“这些是我父亲的。他喜欢音乐。”

“哦，我明白了。”过了一会儿波特才弯腰从地板上捡起来两样东西。“你不在的时候赫敏来过了，给了我这些。”

“啊，我的魔杖，”斯内普说。“终于回来了。我得好好谢谢格兰杰小姐，还有韦斯莱小姐——”他突然停住了，眼睛紧紧地盯着手里的照片。“抱歉。”

“你知道他是谁？”

斯内普点点头。“你看过了？”

“赫敏给我的时候，信封就没封口，”波特说。他的头微微倾斜一个角度，阴影从旁边投射下来，让他的脸和颈项都沉进更深的阴影中。“她还让我告诉你，别像个格兰芬多一样傻乎乎的。”

“她无需多虑，”斯内普说，把照片重新装回信封里。“我不是没脑子的白痴。”

波特以矫揉造作的优雅动作把酒杯举到嘴边，喝光了里面的酒。“西弗勒斯，”他缓缓地说，“是那个男孩……”他停住了。

“什么？”斯内普冷冰冰地说。

“那小子是谁？”

“我最近遇到的人，”斯内普简短地说。“我认为他对我们非常重要，特别是在找出扎比尼是如何得知一些事情，又把它们透露给预言家日报这件事。”

“遇到？在哪里？”

“我不认为这和你有任何关系，波特。”

一声破碎的声音。“和我没有关系！”波特尖利地叫道。

斯内普皱起眉头，看着波特的手。“波特，你捏碎了我的酒杯。”

“抱歉。”

斯内普举起自己魔杖，但是他还没来得及念出咒语，波特就摊开手掌，举起手里的杯子。“你看，修好了。”

“哼，”斯内普低声哼了一声。以难以置信的方式使用无杖魔法。面前这个男人眼神狂热，脸颊深陷，他目光中萦绕不去的，是难以置信的沧桑，要么他是一个在短暂的岁月里经历了不可能的遭遇的年轻人，要么，他就已经苍老到不该存在于这世上。

“啊，你说你遇到这个男孩？”

“是，”斯内普飞快地说。“大约一个星期以前，他牵涉进我的一桩魔药交易里。”他顿了一下然后继续说道。“他还只有十五岁，但是已经坷垃柯成瘾。当时我尽力帮助他，但是不知道是否有效。”

波特静静地消化他的话。“那么这是什么？这些照片？”

“在扎比尼的庄园里，他帮助我们找到了你，”斯内普柔和地说。“如果不是他，你现在可能还沉睡在冰块里，或者也可能徜徉在坷垃柯的迷蒙中。”

“但是他却寄了照片给你。”

“是，因为我帮忙救出你，波特。扎比尼不喜欢我，而且他还知道我不希望看到这小子死去。”

波特嘟哝了一声，在椅子里不舒服地动了动。“所以他……”他小心地斟酌着用词。“你和他，你们不是——”他又停下了。“有没有什么关系？”

“波特你个格兰芬多，你不是斯莱特林，也不是拉文克劳，”斯内普冷冰冰地说。“理智和智慧都和你的头脑没有半毛钱关系。”

“抱歉！”波特说着举起双手。“我还能怎么想？我是说——”他意指那个信封，露出虚弱不安地笑容，接着他无力地垂下双手。一片静默。“你瞪我，西弗勒斯。”

“嗯。”斯内普向前倾，在箱子里翻找着磁带。“把那个收音机给我，波特。”

“给你，”波特说着把收音机踢到斯内普脚边。“你要听音乐么？”他问道，语调听起来比方才雀跃许多。

“没错，”斯内普回答，抬起头。“你也听听。”斯内普换好磁带，按下播放键。

收音机里传出一声尖叫，波特不禁畏缩了一下。

“位置不对，”斯内普小声说。

“是什么？听起来像是……”

“是歌剧，”斯内普打断他说。“你应该听说过。贾科莫·普奇尼的《蝴蝶夫人》。”

“嗯，有可能。”

“故事简单，但是情节跌宕起伏。在十九世纪的长崎，一个日本姑娘爱上了一个美国士兵。一夜幽会之后他离开了，没有回来的打算，但是她却相信他的誓言，紧紧攀附着唯一的希望而活——他会为她归来。”

“结果呢？”沉重的无声之后，波特问道。

“悲剧。现在应该对了……”他停下来，放低音量。“再过一小会儿就是一曲爱情二重唱。”

斯内普一直盯着飞转的磁带。从余光，他能看见波特坐立不安。“那么那个美国士兵之后回来了么？”

“是的，差不多在最后的时候，他回来了。啊！”他说，调高音量，突然坐直。“就是这里。这一段叫做‘晴朗的一天’。”

波特皱起眉头。“我以为它就叫做蝴蝶夫人。”

“这是这首咏叹调的名字，不是歌剧的名字，”斯内普不屑地说。“aria咏叹调——是歌曲的意大利语——”

他没有继续说下去。在竖琴和其他弦乐的熏染下，一个声音开始吟唱。一个小三度的降音，接着升调，降调，紧接一个大二度的升调。伴随着四拍小提琴独奏，缱绻，接着慢慢归于平静，越降越低，最后的音符沉淀于一记木管乐器低沉的和音。

“‘在晴朗的一天，’”——斯内普静静地说——“‘在那遥远的海面，悠然地升起一缕黑烟，有一只白色的军舰，慢慢驶进了港湾，舰上礼炮齐鸣，已慢慢靠近岸边’。”乐声变强，渐渐声响变大，歌声也陡转直上，更加清晰嘹亮。“‘你看见了么？’”斯内普继续说下去，他的嗓子发紧，眼睛紧紧地盯着收音机。“‘他就要到了。但是我不去迎接，不去。’”

声音渐渐降低，乐声也只剩下婉转的和鸣。“‘我静静地站在小山坡上耐心地等待，等待着和他幸福地相见，’”斯内普接着说。“‘等待漫长，我却永远不知疲倦。’”

他猛地抬起眼。波特僵直地坐着，紧紧地抓着椅子的扶手，这短短的一瞥完全看不透他脸上复杂的表情。斯内普往后仰。“她——蝴蝶夫人——依然幻想着如果某一天，她的美国士兵终于回来，她要做些什么。偷偷藏起来一小会儿，任由他一边爬上小山岗，一边呼唤她的名字。”

此刻乐声是如此安静，壁炉中火焰燃烧的噼啪清晰可闻。斯内普又抬起眼，这一次他坚定地注视波特。波特也回望着他，嘴唇微张，他眉目间皱起深深的皱纹，在他双眼上投下深沉的阴影。

“她说，‘我会呆在藏身之处，’”斯内普说，“‘只是一个玩笑，只是一点点’”——现在只是那个声音在吟唱，嗓音越来越高，直到在一个小节突然拔高——“‘只是为了不在这重逢一刻，幸福到死去。’”斯内普吞咽了一口。他又垂下目光，盯着脚边的收音机，然后说。“‘只是给他一点点小曲折，他会呼唤我，呼唤我，如同当年，小蝴蝶。’”

乐声柔软，如同情人私语，如同清水叮咚。但是片刻之后，它却如同狂风席卷一般急切。斯内普张开嘴，却又什么都没说就闭上。歌声越来越高越来越亮，终于，房间里萦绕着的只有那歌声，那乐声，还有那骄傲的痴迷的希望。最后一小节的歌声，却几乎淹没在管弦乐宏大的声响中。斯内普闭上眼睛。他已经忘了这支曲子。他和蝴蝶夫人没有相似之处。他和蝴蝶夫人一点儿相似之处都没有。他的希望既不骄傲也不坚定。它那么小，那么背德，那么不值得一提，却该死得持久。而现在他半点希望也无，希望已经化作了现实，这个现实正坐在他面前的椅子上，看着他，一脸困惑和痛苦的扭曲。

斯内普按下停止键。“你喜欢的话，可以全部听完，”他说。“这个录音带的版本非常好：玛利亚·卡拉斯，赫伯特·冯·卡拉扬。”

“西弗勒斯……我很抱歉。”

斯内普几乎笑出来。“把酒给我，波特。你要是一直这么像个一年级的赫奇帕奇一样道歉，我就得来一杯。”

波特把酒瓶递给他。“不介意的话，就用我的杯子吧。”

“行，”他给自己倒了半杯酒，然后小口小口地啜饮。火光映在眼里很舒服，整个房间都是热烘烘雾蒙蒙的。他觉得这个房间闷热得像是夏天的教室，波特十有八九会迷迷糊糊睡着。

“如果这么说能让你好受点——我不想被冰封这么久……或者至少，我不是故意被冰封这么久。”波特咬着下嘴唇，抬起头，一脸复杂难懂的表情。斯内普迎上他的目光，但是他脸上的表情是平和的。“我一点都不知道发生了什么，真的。前一刻——前一刻我还在霍格沃茨，接着，我希望烦心事都离我远远的——所有的事，痛苦，还有将来——”

“你本可以改变未来，”斯内普平静地说。

“我知道！”波特说，他垂下双手，站起来。现在房间里可没那么大空地让他走来走去。“我知道，不过我什么都没做。”他挠着头发。斯内普注意到，现在他的前额是光滑一片。“我认为我做不到——不是怀疑我有没有足够的魔力，而是实际上我即便有足够的魔力，我依然不相信。”

斯内普怀疑地嘟哝了一声。

“我害怕。”

“你？害怕？”斯内普卷起嘴唇露出一个冷笑。“对其他任何人来说，这可能成为一个可信的理由，但是你，你是哈利·波特，这一点就和你有多么不愿意承认它的存在一样真实。”

波特挨着斯内普沉重地坐下，斯内普能感觉到床嘎吱一声。“你有没有想过，西弗勒斯，比你能想像得还要强大的感觉？让我告诉你——太他妈的糟糕了。”

“权力使人腐败,”斯内普说着把酒杯举到嘴边。“绝对的权力绝对使人腐败。”   
[Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. By John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton, first Baron Acton (1834–1902)约翰·达尔贝格-阿克顿爵士。]

“我不希望这样，”波特喃喃地说。“但是我没法保证。我害怕自己除了该做的，还会做什么事情，既然我这么……强大。那个时候，我做什么都有可能。”

除了改变那名为将来的绝路，斯内普想道，但是他什么都没说。

“我已经杀了莱斯特兰奇，杀了美特兰——”

斯内普尽力保持镇定。知道发生了的这些事是一回事，但是亲耳听到——

波特没有继续说下去。他只是盯着壁炉里的火焰，双手握住拳头放在膝盖上。然后他换了一个姿势，往后靠去，颤抖着吸了一口气。“还有，其他的事情。”他停了一下接着说。“所以我害怕。我害怕那些我能做的事，或者可能会做的事情，还有——害怕你会因此恨我。”

“呃……”

“我知道，”波特打断他。“现在，我害你受了那么多苦，你才更恨我，我也没有什么立场说什么。你没错。我——我活该你恨我。”

斯内普叹了口气。“波特，拜托别这么诽谤我。这么做傻得要命，还耗费精力一点用都没有。”他又给自己倒了半杯酒，尽力端稳手里的酒杯。

波特摇摇头。“你恨我再正当不过了，西弗勒斯……但是你得理解我！”斯内普恼火地哼了一声。波特抓住他的手臂，害得他几乎泼了手里的酒。“我知道和你承受的比起来，我所经历的算不了什么，但是我也很痛苦。每一次想到，都痛不欲生。”

“你睡过去了，波特。你没有感受到任何东西，更没有想到任何东西。”

“不，在那之前，”波特放低声音说。“所以我才呆在冰块了，应该是这样的。我没法忍受清醒着，清楚地知道自己都做了什么。”

“我得说你真是个懦夫，波特。”

“是。”

“空前绝后的懦夫。”

“你言过其实了。”

波特坐得太近了，斯内普能从余光看见他在盯着自己，目不转睛。斯内普觉得自己开始冒汗了，汗水浸润了内衣，沿着身侧的线条蜿蜒。他转头想要波特挪远点儿，但是言语在热度中蒸发。波特的眼神愈发深沉，或者其实它们的颜色只是在半明半暗的火光映射下看起来有所不同。它们现在几乎是红色的了，斯内普想着的时候，他们的嘴唇相遇了。

不知过了多久，他们分开，两个人都沉重地呼吸着。波特的舌探出，舔舐自己的下嘴唇。这个小动作很快，很细微，却也很让人心神荡漾。斯内普能感觉到波特的呼吸就扫在自己的颈项上，打在皮肤上薄薄的一层汗水上。他们呆在完全私密的空间里，斯内普意识到。上一次，最不经意的触碰就能让他的脊柱深处忍不住颤抖的经历，还是在那么多年以前，还是在那间宿舍里。他的目光遇上波特探询的目光，那只既熟悉又陌生的手按在床单上，火光闪烁。

好一会儿，他们两个都没有动，终于，波特收回身，虚弱无力地笑了笑。“……真好。就和二十五年前一样。”

“实际上，”斯内普说。“对你来说没那么久。”他让自己站起来，一手拿着酒瓶，一手拿着酒杯。“我想……我该休息了。需要我把它们带走么？”

波特站起来，缓缓地走到火边的椅子边坐下。“不用了。请把酒留给我。”他转过身，脸上带着难懂的笑意。“这酒真不错。”

“我不建议你一个人喝闷酒，”斯内普说。他能感觉到波特的眼睛在自己脸上打转，低头，望向他端正的臂膀，然后目光回到肩膀上，接着，不经意间，望进他的眼里。

“不，”最后波特说。“我不会太晚睡。”他走向前，伸出两只手拿走酒和酒杯，当他们指尖相触的时候，斯内普发现自己不可抑止地吞咽了一口。“晚安。”

“晚安，”斯内普说。他阔步走到门口，任由自己走进要冷很多的走廊里，接着看着那光线消失。

热度依然紧紧地纠缠着他。他轻轻走进浴室，挥杖点亮灯光。莹莹的光线如同干热的风，扫过墙壁，镜子和水池。他盯着镜中的自己。那张脸看起来苍老而憔悴。他以前从未费心注意过自己嘴边的皱纹，而他的额角正在一点点掺入白色。眼睛依然如同黑檀一般漆黑，但是眼神却空洞仿佛隔着漠漠的时光，支离破碎，瞪视着自己的镜中目光恍如隔世。斯内普打开水龙头，往脸上泼水，连水感觉起来也是冰冷的，陈腐的。他贴近镜子，皱起眉头，依然紧紧地望着，仿佛镜中那双同样紧盯的双眼，能够从死气沉沉的过去，给他一个答案。

 

**\- Chapter 8 END -**

**Author's Note:**

> 1977年08月 乔纳森·弗罗斯特在霍格沃茨开始上七年级  
> 1977年12月 乔纳森·弗罗斯特失踪  
> 2000年12月 哈利·波特失踪 (根据TS最初开头，“阿不斯·邓布利多，”陌生人缓缓地说道：“我们又见面了。在二十三年零一天之后。但这里的乔纳森·弗罗斯特/哈利·波特/黑魔王归来的情节后被舍弃)  
> 2004年 AoT的时间线开始。没有具体月份，但从北极探险时遭遇极昼来看，应该是北半球的夏天。
> 
> 也就是说，对于大多数人而言，哈利·波特只消失了4年。但是实际上，他在北方冰封的时间应该为27年。对于教授，属于他的乔纳森·弗罗斯特消失了27年。


End file.
